


Not like the rest

by Viva_La_Revolution



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I'll add tags the further I go, I'm just gonna leave that there, I'm just gonna leave those there too, Jealous Keith (Voltron), LANCE DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT GENDER ROLES, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge is highkey terrifying, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), SCP Lance, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Water wielder Lance, Witch Lance (Voltron), innocent lance, magic lance, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 58,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Revolution/pseuds/Viva_La_Revolution
Summary: "We just need to find a way for Lance to be able to talk to kids his age without growing suspicion." Sam eyes the teenage boy on the back porch, watching as the birds fly in the vast blue sky.Matt shoves a handful of cheerios into his mouth, "Don't worry dad, I have the perfect solution." He grabs his phone from his pockets, quickly opening up the group chat. "I have friends who have blown up a Walmart parking lot and haven't been caught. Lance will fit right in."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lance McClain, a boy with the ability to manipulate water, has been contained in the Garrison's SCP division for more than a decade. Sam Holt and his son, Matt Holt, have taken it upon themselves to show the boy what he has missed out on in the world outside of experiments and tests.





	1. The beginning

_**SCP 6839** _

_**Name:** Lance McClain_

_**Age of containment:** 8_

_**Age of release:** 19_

_**Date of birth:** July 28, 1999_

_**Place of birth:** Varadero, Cuba_

_**Date of release:** June 10, 2018_

_**Place of release:** Chicago_

_**Ethnicity:** Cuban_

**_Background:_ **

_Lance McClain (SCP 6839) was born with the power to manipulate water and any variants of it. This includes acids, alcohols, blood, and chemicals. The SCP has discovered his abilities at the age of 4. We have secured and contained Lance after a panic attack at his elementary school. Children and a teacher have been reported to be injured by what they and a few witnesses described as ‘ice-hard lashes of water’._

  
_The source of power is unknown. DNA tested has no inconsistencies._

_Testing and pushing through the limitations of his powers have proven to be fruitful. A decade and a half of experimenting and testing shows great results, as Lance McClain have shown great improvement in manipulating water. Forming water from air humidity, converting water into ice and vice versa, and etc._

 

* * *

 

 

  
Sam Holt’s eyes scanned the documents for the umpteenth time, earning a groan from his son beside him. They were experts in the Garrison’s SCP division. the SCP division is responsible for locating and containing individuals, entities, locations, and objects that violate natural law (referred to as SCPs)

 

This SCP in particular has been with them for over a decade and a half. Sam was the one to ask the division manager to let the SCP leave the safety of his containment and reach out to the public. After a few weeks of psychological testing, final combat training, and various other tests; they deemed Lance suitable for public exposure.

 

“On one condition,” The division manager squinted her eyes, studying the lanky man in front of her. “You and your son are to keep a close eye on him. No one- and I repeat- _no one_ is to know about his… capabilities. If one is to know, they are to be terminated. Understood?”

 

The doctor can remember how amber eyes bore into him, a silent threat hanging in the air. If somehow, Lance were to turn on the Garrison- turn on the _public_ -, it’d be both the SCP and his head. He nodded before saluting to his superior.  


This SCP was one of a kind. The closest one to what the media portrayed as what superheroes were. But there was no accident. He was completely human (at least they believed so). He was simply born with it. And that was the very reason why he was torn away from his family and why his childhood and a chunk of his life has been ripped away from him.

 

He can still remember the kid that was dragged in the facility, screaming for his mother.

 

“So,” Matt perked up, “Are you sure we’re ready to do this?”

 

Sam put the documents back into the folder, letting it slide against the metal table. “I’m the one who vouched for this in the first place.”


	2. Fresh meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt makes the awful mistake of adding Lance into the groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the sucky chap  
> I promise that this isn't entirely a groupchat fic
> 
> Knife Boi: Keith  
> Fresh meat: Lance  
> Welcome Matt: Matt  
> Shirto: Shiro  
> Dadam: Adam  
> Princess™️: Allura  
> Teddy Hunk: Hunk  
> Pidgeotto: Pidge

_**Welcome Matt** added **Lance McClain** to **Panic! Of the Gays**_

Welcome Matt: Guys, this is Lance. Be nice.

Pidgeotto: Hi Lance

Pidgeotto: We’re giving you five seconds to escape (◕‿◕✿)

Lance McClain: I don’t understand?

Lance McClain: Why would I want to escape?

_**Princess™️** changed **Lance McClain** ’s name to **Fresh meat**_

Princess™️: You are named

Princess™️: You are ours

Princess™️: You are now the adopted child of Shiro and Adam

Dadam: Hello child

Dadam: Welcome to hell

Shirto: I’m 6 and a half

Shirto: I don’t want to deal with another child

Fresh meat: I can leave if you want?

Fresh meat: I don’t want to stress you out more

Shirto: …

Shirto: Lance is my child now.

Pidgeotto: first person to show Shiro affection earns his eternal love

Dadam: How do you think I got together with him

Knife Boi: Who the fuck is Lance

Shirto: Language

Knife Boi: Whomst the fuck is Lance?

Welcome Matt: He’s a friend

Pidgeotto: Friends outside this group chat?!

Princess™️: Slander

Teddy Hunk: Betrayal

Princess™️: Hunk comes out of seening to call out Matt’s BS

Welcome Matt: Sorry, I have a life

Welcome Matt: Unlike you heathens.

Pidgeotto: not for long.

Pidgeotto: Keith?

Knife Boi: I’ve got the knives

Pidgeotto: Come back home, Matt. ~(˘▾˘~)

Pidgeotto: We have cookies

Shirto: No murder.

Welcome Matt: Fuck you, I’m not falling for that

Welcome Matt: I’m staying over at Lance’s, then.

Fresh meat: He’s helping me unpack

Dadam: Matt, doing manual labor?

Dadam: Impossible.

Princess™️: He’s a twig, how can he help unpack???

Teddy Hunk: he carries the weight of his sins on his back.

Welcome Matt: I eAt A sLicE oF yOuR lAsAgna oNe tImE

Teddy Hunk: One time too many, Holt.

Teddy Hunk: Pidge, Keith. I call first stab.

Pidgeotto: ｡◕‿◕｡

Knife Boi: which knife?

Teddy Hunk: The largest you have

 

* * *

 

 

Lance looks at his new phone, watching as the messages spam. He had almost dropped the phone as soon as the first notification from Pidgeotto, who Matt says her name was Pidge, came

 

“Matt?” he turns to look at the boy pulling the blue couch into the living room. After a quick ‘yeah?” from the other teen, Lance walks into the room. “What is… lasagna?” Lance cocked his head to the side. He pronounced the word wrong, pronouncing the silent g.

 

The Holt drops the edge of the couch he had a grip on, making a loud thud. The SCP flinched away from the noise, taking a few steps back. But Matt didn’t care. “Y-you haven’t… I thought the Garrison…” Matt the scrambles for the phone on the coffee table.

 

Fingers quickly tapped on the screen, obviously distraught. “What did the Garrison give you for food? How do you not know fucking lasagna?!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lance said, looking down.

 

Matt looked up from his phone to see the SCP shrinking into himself, gaze stuck to the ground. He wanted to smack himself in the face. “Shit, Lance. I should be the one apologizing,” Matt dropped his phone onto the discarded couch and approached the Cuban.

  
“What if I ask Hunk to cook you up a feast? And I’ll invite everyone in the group chat to eat with us?  Doctor Samuel will be there, too.” Matt smiled up to him, earning a small and shy smile in return. “We can have an all-out Italian dinner; my mom will probably help Hunk. She makes the best garlic bread.”  
  
  
Lance smiles at the teen. It was a sincere and genuine grin, eyes filled with the hope he had lost a decade ago. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Welcome Matt: YO OKAY

Welcome Matt: HUNK, MAKE LASAGNA NOW

Teddy Hunk: I’m not making you anymore, heathen.

Welcome Matt: BUT HUNK

Welcome Matt: MY ITALIAN BLOOD HAS BEEN DISGRACED AND OFFENDED

Welcome Matt: I CAN HEAR MY ANCESTORS WEEP AND WAIL OF THIS TRAGEDY

Welcome Matt: THE ENTIRE COUNTRY OF ITALY IS IN PERIL

Pidgeotto: Shit, I’m involved

Welcome Matt: HUNK, COME AND SERVE US BITCH LASAGNA

Teddy Hunk: I’m at Shay’s house, stop

Dadam: Don’t forget to use protection

Dadam: And there should be at least 6 lavender candles and rose petals on the bed

Dadam: It 100% works

Knife Boi: I don’t want to here your sex life with my brother

Shirto: Just how many children do I have?

Pidgeotto: literally everyone in this chat

Princess™️: Not me, I’m the kickass aunt

Pidgeotto: literally everyone in this chat except Allura

Princess™️: <3

Pidgeotto: ew, affection

Princess™️: </3

Pidgeotto: better.

Knife Boi: Are we just gonna ignore the fact that Matt just quoted Pewdiepie

Princess™️: Doom to T-series and his sub bots

Pidgeotto: T-gay

Knife Boi: Pidge, stfu

Knife Boi: Everyone here is a variant of gay

Pidgeotto: Stfu, I’m aro-ace

Knife Boi: A variant of gay

Welcome Matt: Okay guys

Princess™️: gays*

Knife Boi: I stan a queen

Welcome Matt: When are you all free?

Shirto: Asking us when we’re free

Shirto: since when does Mathematics Holt ask when his friends are free instead of forcing us to go

Pidgeotto: My brother has been abducted by aliens

Knife Boi: Lucky

Dadam: I’m pretty sure you’re like half alien, keith

Princess™️: Down with you, alien scum

Dadam: Don’t be racist.

Pidgeotto: I think its more of a speciesist that racist, tbh

Welcome Matt: Are you all free next week, Friday?

Teddy Hunk: Yeah, Shay’ll be out of town to visit her mom and grandmom

Pidgeotto: Stalker

Teddy Hunk: Hypocrite

Pidgeotto: I’m pretty sure this will be at our house, so I can’t escape you heathens

Dadam: Shiro and I are free

Dadam: So is Keith

Knife Boi: Goddamn it

Princess™️: I’m available

Princess™️: What’s the occasion?

Welcome Matt: You’re all meeting Lance

Pidgeotto: Wait, Matt

Pidgeotto: It’s 5 and you’re still not home

Fresh meat: He’s staying with me

Princess™️: Damn bitch, how long have you been stalking us?!

Pidgeotto: Waitwaitwaitwait

Pidgeotto: Dad just said you have his permission

Pidgeotto: How long are you fucking staying there?!!?!

Welcome Matt: Forever

Welcome Matt: Lance is my new brother now

Shirto: How long have you known him?

Welcome Matt: For as long as I’ve been in the Garrison, actually

Welcome Matt: More specifically when I became dad’s wingman.

Dadam: I’ve never heard of a Lance before

Shirto: same

Princess™️: Isn’t the air division the ‘gossip division’

Shirto: yep

Dadam: Yeah

Dadam: we know all your secrets

Knife Boi: You three are literally the only ones who work in the Garrison

Welcome Matt: Four*

Welcome Matt: Lance works in the Garrison

Welcome Matt: Technically

Pidgeotto: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE

Pidgeotto: GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU COCK SUCKING MOTHERFUCKING BITCH

Princess™️: Swearing

Princess™️: In my Christian Server

Welcome Matt: dead meme, lura

Pidgeotto: WHERE THE FUCK IS LANCE STAYING

Pidgeotto: I WILL END YOU MATHEMATICS

Shirto: calm down, Pidge

Welcome Matt: Whatever do you mean, Katie ʘ‿ʘ

Pidgeotto: FUCKING ASSHOLE EMPTIED OUT ALL MY PEANUT BUTTER STASH

Pidgeotto: AND GAVE IT TO BAE BAE

Welcome Matt: No regrets

Fresh meat: what’s a bae bae?

Pidgeotto: A peanut butter eating mutt

Pidgeotto: Where do you live, Lance?

Pidgeotto: I wanna see brother dearest

Fresh meat: My house isiwdvwebdbibwqd

Princess™️: Rest in peace, fresh meat

Knife Boi: You will be remembered

Knife Boi: probably

Pidgeotto: I’LL STICK THESE EMPTY JARS OF PEANUT BUTTER UP YOUR ASS UNTIL YOU START VOMITTING OUT PEANUT BUTTER

Pidgeotto: YOU PIECE OF FUCK

 

* * *

 

 

Lance looks at the screen of his phone. “The Pb and J sandwiches in the Garrison sucks,” he heard Matt chip up, getting the SCP’s attention. “Later, we can go to Target and buy some food for your fridge. Maybe get you some clothes other than my old ones.”

 

“Where do I get the money, though?” Lance asks as he jumps off his bed. He grabs one of Matt’s gym bags and pulls it inside his bedroom while the Holt brother drags his sleeping bag inside.

 

Matt chuckled. “the Garrison is giving you a $15,000 allowance per month. Plus, they’re paying for the house and they bought the furniture for you. All you’re really missing is a laptop and a few basic needs like toiletries and food. Clothes are a given, too.”

 

The Cuban takes off the baggy gray twenty one pilots hoodie and hangs it off the bed’s headboard. It only left Lance with black yoga pants and an oversized Fall out Boys shirt.

 

“Are… these bands?” Lance asks as he looks at the clothes.

 

The Holt laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “We were all edgy teens once, amiright?”

 

Fidgeting a bit in his bed, he moves to turn off the lamp. “Yeah, I suppose,” was his quiet response before flicking the lights off. The sounds of the two boys shifting in their beds filled the room. Lance laid down on his back while Matt was on his side, facing away from the SCP.

 

Lance turns over and looks at the boy on the floor. “Matt?”

 

“mmm?”

 

“What’s a fuck?”

 

Matt jolts up from his sleeping bag, wildly staring at the Cuban on the bed. He had completely forgotten the fact that while Lance has been educated well by the professional tutors of the SCP division, he had completely forgotten that Lance was as innocent as an 8-year-old.

 

He stumbled over his words before turning back into his sleeping bag. “Don’t say that word, _ever_ again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMM
> 
> I suck at writing


	3. It's IHOP but I wrote IHOB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing

Lance stared at the white ceiling above him. He had been staring for a few minutes, his mind rushing with different thoughts and questions. For a moment, when his brain was still foggy of sleep, he believed that leaving the Garrison had been a dream.

 

A dream where he finally felt the sun on his skin instead of the facility’s artificial lighting. Where the people around him weren’t doctors that thought of him as a threat. Where he can talk to people who weren’t paid to talk to him. His mind almost didn’t process it. He was free.

 

He turned to look at the Holt on the sleeping bag, lightly snoring. Why did he and Doctor Samuel decide to put him out on the field? Was this some kind of test? If it was, why would Matt introduce him to his friends? Unless his ‘friends’ were actually people being paid to test him. That sounded right.

 

All he had to do was pass this test. Then maybe, just maybe, he can stay free.

 

* * *

 

_**Panic! Of the Gays** _

_(11: 29)_

Pidgeotto: I’m bored

Dadam: hi bored

Dadam: I’m DADam

 

_**Dadam** has been kicked out of **Panic! Of the Gays**_

 

Princess™️: Rip in peace

Pidgeotto: Rip in pieces***

Knife Boi: Damn, he was always my favorite brother

Shirto: He isn’t even your brother yet

Knife Boi: Might as well be

Knife Boi: Better than you

Shirto: I should have left you on that street corner where you were standing

Knife Boi: BUT YA DIDN’T

 

_**Fresh meat** has added **Dadam** to **Panic! Of the Gays**_

 

Dadam: Aw, Keith <3

Knife Boi: Lance, why would you add him back

Fresh meat: His joke made me laugh

Fresh meat: And he asked me to

 

_**Princess™️** changed **Fresh meat** ’s name to **Weak Child**_

 

_**Shirto** changed **Weak Child** ’s name to **Favorite Child**_

 

Favorite Child: 😊

Knife Boi: Ew

Knife Boi: Emojis.

Pidgeotto: Vietnam flashbacks

Princess™️: I’m blaming Shiro for dragging us to watch that god awful movie

Shirto: It wasn’t that bad

Dadam: Takashi

Dadam: Sweetie.

Dadam: No.

Pidgeotto: _@Favorite Child_

Pidgeotto: Where the fuck is my brother

Dadam: Oh shit he actually stayed at Lance’s

Knife Boi: Wait, he didn’t come home?

Pidgeotto: No, he legit slept over at Lance’s

PIdgeotto: _@Favorite Child_

Welcome Matt: yo so, Lance and I are going to IHOB at Mozart St

Welcome Matt: And then we’re gonna go to target

Shirto: You didn’t eat breakfast yet?

Welcome Matt: Lance literally just woke me up.

Welcome Matt: anyway, who wanna join

Pidgeotto: (｡◕‿◕｡)

Welcome Matt: I’ll treat you literally anything if you spare my life

Pidgeotto: Spared

Princess™️: Can’t, I have work

Shirto: Adam and I are at the Garrison rn, we can’t really leave

Teddy Hunk: Shay is sick, can’t go

Knife Boi: Guess I can go, I didn’t eat yet

Shirto: I should have never let you have your own apartment.

Knife Boi: I had pepsi

Shirto: sigh

Pidgeotto: Did you just type out sigh

Shirto: He has to know my disappointment one way or another.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance had screeched when a notification, louder than what he was used to, beeped from his phone. Matt shot up from his sleeping bag, looking at the SCP. He had thrown his phone to the foot of his bed, staring at it like it had tried to bite his hand off.

 

“Lance! What’s wrong?” Lance only whimpered as the phone pinged the usual notifications. Once the second louder notification came, the SCP had curled himself into the corner of his bed. He was violently shaking.

 

Matt grabbed his phone and saw Pidge had @ him, causing the louder notifications. He growled out his younger sister’s name before replying for Lance. He probably has to tell this to dad, too. The division manager did say to report anything unusual with Lance.

  
“You okay there, bud?” Matt looked up from his screen, breathing much more even.

 

Lance offered a small nod, “I’m sorry. It startled me.”

 

What kind of tests and experiments the Garrison had put Lance through ranged from testing his abilities to surgeries and tests to see what Lance was. Loud and unfamiliar sounds seem to trigger the SCP. Matt might need to let Lance adjust more. After all, after seeing what Lance had gone through first hand; he can understand what he is going through.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Hey, why don’t we go to IHOB with Pidge and Keith. We can get breakfast and afterwards, we can go grocery shopping.” Matt wormed out of the large, green sleeping bag and made his way to the bed.

 

The mattress dipped from his weight, a hand reached over to hold Lance’s knee. “I know you still need to get used to being in public and being with other people and whatnot. Pidge is a curious gremlin and Keith is a grouch; but they’re lovable, nonetheless.”

 

Lance nodded, “I’d be happy to meet them.”

 

* * *

 

 

The IHOB was mostly empty, surprising when it was already lunch hour. Lance awkwardly sat on the weirdly soft bench next to the window, showing different cars pass by. This was Matt’s attempt to let Lance be more comfortable with other people around him.

 

The SCP must not have been comfortable with soft material, considering how Lance awkwardly laid down on the bed before getting used to the mattress. Matt can remember when he had to sleep on one of the concrete slab the Garrison considered as beds for the SCPs. Matt’s back had hurt for weeks.

 

Matt looked over to where the line was, short with only 3 people in line. “Hey Lance, why don’t you go to the cashier and order us something?”

 

The SCP tensed, shoulders tensing and mouth forming a tight thin line. “U-uh, I don’t know how… to order…”

 

“You’re smart, Lance. Just watch and learn,” Matt smiled patiently at the Cuban, “I’ll get the Vanilla Spice Pancakes and Hickory Smoked Bacon strips. Get me some coffee, too.”

 

It was enough to make the SCP stand up and walk up to the cashier, albeit his hands clenching into tight fists and his steps unsure and hesitant. Don’t Panic. Don’t Panic. There is nothing to worry about. This is a test. A test. He can’t fail this test. If he can’t order Matt’s brunch, how can he ever hope to stay free?

 

Once in line, his eyes were on the person in the front of the line. He watches as the man talks to the cashier, pulling out a few dollars. He didn’t have any bills on him, just his credit card the Garrison gave him. Why couldn’t have Lance been given the power to hear super good? He would probably not have been contained if he did have such a power.

 

The next person in line were two women who were holding hands. At this distance, he can hear them order some kind of omelet with orange juices. One pulled out a credit card and gave it to the cashier, who slid it through some slot beside the register. Her companion pecked the payer’s cheek with a light kiss. They giggled before moving to the line with the man from earlier.

 

Speaking of the man, he was already grabbing his order and leaving the line to go to a table not too far from the line. Was ordering food really this easy?

 

The olderly woman in front of him smiled at the cashier. Was that some sort of requirement? “I-I’ll have… the house salad and grilled buttermilk biscuit. And milk…” Her trembling hand brought out a wallet from her purse, taking out a credit card. Once the cashier gave it back to her, the woman’s smile brightened. “Thank you dearie…” she moved to the waiting line.

 

As the elderly woman went in line, the couple giggled as they made their way to a table close to his and Matt’s. They looked happy together, and Lance silently hoped he would have something like that someday.

 

“Hi, welcome to IHOB. What’ll it be for today?” The cashier asked, a smile spread across her face. Lance slightly froze from the sudden voice, but quickly offered a smile.

 

“Hi. I’ll have the Vanilla Spice Pancakes and Hickory Smoked Bacon strips,” Lance quickly glanced over at the menu, knowing that he has to get a platter for himself and fast. There were already a few people lining up behind him.

 

Deciding that he was okay with anything, he let his eyes randomly land on a platter. “And a plate of double blueberry pancakes and Hash browns. Also, one cup of coffee and a cup of hot chocolate. Thank you,” he flashed his brightest smile.

 

It felt like the order was too much, like the cashier judged him for such a big order. But she simply smiled back and typed it on the register. “Ah, that’ll be $59.42. Cash or Credit?”

 

Lance fished out his credit card from his orange hoodie, handing it over to the cashier. After giving it back to him, the Cuban stepped to the waiting line. While waiting for the food, he noticed a couple of teens walking over to where Matt sat.

 

The shorter female had messy, honey hair and circle frame glasses. She looked so much like Matt. It was probably the eyes that gave off their resemblance to each other. “Mathematics Holt!” she screeched, plopping a seat next to him.

 

The male that was with her sat down to where Lance sat, sliding closer to where the windows were. Long, raven-black hair framing his eyes. His pale skin and black hair had let his almost purple eyes stand out.

 

From his staring, the person behind the counter had to snap his fingers to get his attention. Lance whipped his head around, seeing two trays of food in front of him. Lance grabs both of them and muttered a quick apology before walking towards the table.

 

He can hear their conversation the closer he got to the table.

 

“See, Keith? I told you Lance wasn’t real. There was no way he has actual friends besides us,” the girl, Lance presumes is Pidge, smirks as he taunts her older brother. “Lance sounded way too much like a goody-two-shoes to actually be real.”

 

Keith shrugged, looking out of the window. “So, where did you sleep, Matt?”

 

Matt saw Lance get closer to the table, a smirk playing on his lips. “At Lance’s”

 

The smaller girl rolled her eyes, scoffing. “Cut the bullshit, Matt-“

 

“Hey Lance,” the older Holt casually greeted, watching as the two teens snapped their heads to the boy as he sat down next to Keith.

 

Lance smiled, pushing the Vanilla Spice pancakes and bacon to the Holt. “Hi, I’m sorry I took so long.” Gripping his knees with sweaty hands, he looked at the two strangers with a wider smile. “I’m Lance McClain. A friend of Matt. I work at the same division as him.” Hopefully they bought that excuse.

 

The girl in front of him adjusted her glasses, squinting her eyes. “Is… is that Matt’s hoodie?”

 

“Oh! You see, Lance was just recently back from Cuba. His suitcases were somehow stolen from the airport and we’re planning on suing them. He lost all his clothes and things so we’re going to Target to go buy stuff.”

 

The SCP was thankful that Matt was quick to come up with an excuse. Is it a requirement of the Garrison to be able to tell quick lies? Or maybe just the SCP division? Or maybe it was just Matt’s natural talent and wit?

 

“So why did you have Matt help you ‘unpack’?” Was Pidge always this curious, or was it just because the situation was just that fishy?

 

Lance gulped. A quick lie. He needed a quick excuse. “Oh, um… I lived in a bad apartment, and I was saving up for a house of my own. I already bought the house before I left for Cuba, and I let a few repair men fix the house while I was gone.”

 

Please don’t question anything. Please don’t question anything. Please don’t question anythi-

 

“Damn, that must suck,” The boy beside him said.

 

Pidge shrugged, “Yep, we’re gonna go shopping anyways. You’ll get a new wardrobe.”

 

He hasn’t worn anything but a black bodysuit for training and a white hospital gown in a decade. Matthew’s hoodie was already so much better than the clothes he was used too. The fabric was foreign on his skin, and knowing he has to wear more clothes later sent a slight chill down his spine.

 

“So,” Matt turned to look at the two new comers, “Do you guys know what you wanna order?”

 

“You owe me a lot of food,” Pidge said, a mischievous smirk on her face.

 

Matt’s face froze for a moment, realization dawning on him. “Fuck, I think I forgot my wallet.”

 

The girl was ready to murder her brother before Lance stepped in, “I can pay for you and Keith, if you want?” Pidge and Keith looked at him, taken aback. “As long as you don’t kill Matt.”

 

“You sure…?” Keith asked. He looked uncomfortable, and a bit taken aback. “I mean, I can pay for my own…”

 

The Cuban shrugged. “It’s fine. I paid for Matt’s, after all. I think it’s only fair I pay for your meal, too.” Lance smiled, “Just tell me what you guys want and I’ll order it for you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How were you able to read this shit this far?


	4. Shoot straight through the target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four go through target, chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3, 644 words...  
> I'm slowly dying inside

“We need this,” The girl in the cart said as she reached her hands for a box of Lucky Charms off the shelf. “And this, and this… Not that,” Pidge glared at the Raisin Bran box, clutching onto the Cinnamon Toast Crunch and the Cheerios tightly. “Never that.”

 

Matt pushed the cart forward, amused at how her little sister continued to glare at the cursed cereal. “Katie,” he said, shaking the cart a bit, “Maybe have a bit of mercy for the Raisin Bran? Also, I don’t think Lance needs that much cereal,” He said as he turned to the next aisle.

 

The girl turned her glare on her brother, gripping the cereal boxes closer to her. “Variety is always better. Plus, he said he trusts my opinion. And I am not going to disappoint.” The girl grabs a few cartons of milk. “I’ll get him regular milk, but do you think he’ll like Almond?”

 

The older Holt shrugged and grabbed a carton of orange juice, “I don’t really know. But I’m pretty sure he’s not a picky eater.” Literally, everything would taste better than the Garrison half-assed meals for the SCP. Hell, he’d probably eat a tide pod and it would still taste better.

 

They spent half an hour grabbing many things for Lance’s groceries. At some point, Pidge fell asleep, her body slumped in the cart as she was slowly buried in canned food, wrapped vegetables and fruits, wrapped meats, and various other groceries.

 

When Matt felt the groceries sufficient for Lance, he pushed the cart into line for the cashier. He watches as some idiot with a full cart was at the self-check-out, laughing with a few others as the man behind him with a bag of Takis yelled at the woman with a voice that was surely heard throughout the store.

 

Once Matt reaches the cashier, he puts the groceries on the table. Making small talk with the employee, Romelle, as she scans each item. They slowly dig up Pidge’s unconscious body, still sound asleep and oblivious to where she was.

 

“Fuck,” Matt laughed, hands ruffling his hair. “I completely forgot she was with me…”

 

Romelle looked bewildered for second before hovering the barcode scanner on her forehead. “Beep,” she chirped. She glanced at the cash register, her face mockingly serious as she turned to the older Holt. “That’ll be 50 cents, sir.”

 

The two laughed, Matt clutching his stomach and Romelle almost knocked off the pile of groceries. “Give me your number, I’ll give you the security footage of this later,” She pulls up her collar, revealing a small mic. “My mic is connected to the camera focusing on my counter. I’ll send you the video after I get off work. You better send me her reaction.”

 

After checking out all the items, and apparently Pidge, Matt gave the girl Lance’s credit card and a slip of paper with his number. The girl giggled as she checked out the groceries and handed him back the card. “God, I have to show my girlfriend this, too,” she cackled, her eyes were teary from laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

“Matt said he’ll be coming up soon after he loads his van with your groceries,” Keith yelled out to the dressing room, where Lance was changing into the various clothes they picked out.

 

Lance came out of the changing room wearing a blue hoodie, a white shirt, and darker blue jeans, “Ah, tell him that I said thank you. I have no idea what I would have bought there if it wasn’t for them,” he said, “Also, do I look okay…? I don’t exactly have the best fashion sense.”

 

Keith threw a thumbs up as he let his other hand type out Lance’s message for Matt. The Cuban went back in the changing room, stripping off his clothes and putting them in the _buy_ pile. The only thing that was in the _not buy_ pile was shorts that looked like they were for the Bahamas.

 

He can’t really buy these yet since he gave Matt his credit card. So they spent an hour in the target’s men section, changing into various clothes. Lance may have strayed to the women’s section because a few clothes caught his eye. Namely, a cute onesie displayed on a mannequin.

 

It was a panda onesie, but then Lance looked over to look at the various choices. Lions, wolves, bears, and various other animals were used as. But what the SCP was interested in the most was the shark one. Teeth baring out of the hood and a fin on the back of his neck, it was perfect.

 

For as long as he can remember, Lance loved sharks. Lance loved the ocean. He basically loved everything water-related. Every day, he would be with his family on the beach. They would be playing on the seashore, collecting shells and playing in the water.

 

Then, when the sun breaks into the night in the horizon, his mother would call them back inside their house that stood on the grassy area a few feet away from the sandy shores. He can remember sneaking out onto the rooftop and watching the night sky and the waves crashing in the distance. He can remember his dreams of being part of the air force for the Garrison in such a young age.

 

How oblivious was he back then? The Garrison’s main goal was to protect humanity. Maybe that was why he was captured. ~~He was a threat to humanity.~~

 

He looked at the mirror, all he was wearing was his boxers. He can see untarnished tanned skin that he knows would have been scarred and maimed all over if the Garrison weren’t as advanced as they were. His hands traced down on his chest, remembering how the doctors drew broken lines to see where they would cut before they injected him with Anesthesia.

 

Wincing from the awful memories, he grabbed a white crop top and tight light blue jeans. His legs had slipped into the jeans with no problem, probably because of him being so skinny. The crop top covered his chest, his stomach completely up for display.

 

Realizing how much skin was exposed, considering the jeans had tears in the knees, made the SCP blush. He was so used to the black training suits and the white gowns covering every inch of skin that this choice of clothes was embarrassing. 

 

He hesitated before stepping out of the changing room for Keith to see his outfit. The paler boy raised his eyebrows, noticing the bright red tint of Lance’s face. The Cuban flinched and quickly spoke up, “I-I remember my sisters wearing this when I was young. It looked good on them… d-do I look okay?

 

“White and blue looks good on you,” Keith said, clearing his throat. “Matt said he and Pidge are already on their way here. Did you try everything?” Once Lance gave a short nod, Keith walked into the changing room to look at the pile of clothes. “Damn, are you sure you have the cash for this?”

 

Lance shrugged in response. “I hope so…? I mean, I do need a lot of clothes, right?” He looked over to the entrance, seeing the Holt siblings walk inside. Lance waved at them excitedly, a bright grin gracing his lips. “Yo! Over here!”

 

The two jogged over to where they were, Matt let out a whistle. “Damn, Lance. You’re gonna turn straight guys gay with that body.”

 

Lance laughed a bit, “Yeah… I guess.” He had already looked over what ‘gay’ was last night when he read Keith talking about it in the group chat. Reading many articles and websites about the LGBT. With a bit of self-reflecting, he knew he didn’t care if his partner was a male or female.

 

“I mean, I’m bisexual and single. I wouldn’t mind having the attention.” He shrugged.

 

Matt raised up a hand, silently asking for a high five. Lance hit his palm with a bright grin. “Lance is my people,” The Holt says with a grin.

 

After paying for the clothes, Lance gave back the Holt’s old clothes. He still wore the crop top and the ripped jeans, as an attempt to let himself get used to showing skin. Matt encouraged him and told him it was healthy for him, so why not?

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, what about we all go to DQ. My treat,” Pidge says as she adjusts her glasses, “I need some Reese’s Blizzard in my system, stat.”

 

Lance cocked his head to the side, ‘D…Q?”

 

“Yeah, you know? Dairy Queen?”

 

“What’s a Dairy Queen…?”

 

The trio stopped there walking and looked back at him. Pidge was lifting up her glasses to wipe the tears spilling from her eyes, “W-what the fuck?”

 

Keith quickly gestured to the end of the walkway, where a dairy queen was clearly seen. “Dairy Queen? The best place for ice cream… ever?” All he received was a confused shrug. 

 

“Yep, we’re going. And you’re going to eat the heck out of a blizzard. Pidge’s treat,” Matt said before they walked towards the store.

 

While Pidge was ranting in front of the group at how amazing Dairy Queen was, Lance looked at the stores they passed by. He can see an electronics store, where a few laptops were up for display. Matt said he needed one of those.

 

There was a black laptop that caught his attention, but he wanted to see how much it cost. His feet slowed down their pace for him to see the price tag. The sticker on the screen clearly read a ‘SALE $2,000 $1,500! TODAY ONLY!’

 

“Lance, come on! We’re getting Dairy Queen in that summer body, stat!” He heard Pidge yell. It caused a few people to look her direction, but it didn’t look like she cared. Lance quickly jogged over to them.

 

He passed by a man that had set a bad feeling in Lance. They both locked a few seconds of eye contact as they pass each other. The one thing that actually made the man recognizable was the long white hair behind him, and eyes that seemed so sharp it pierced a cold feeling through Lance's soul. He chose to ignore the feeling as he caught up to his friends.

 

* * *

 

 

Snacking on his Salted Caramel Truffle Blizzard, Lance waits as Pidge and Matt look through a few stores to buy a laptop for him. He sat next to Keith on a bench, his Oreo cookie blizzard in hand. “So…” Keith awkwardly started, “How’s your first blizzard?”

 

Lance shrugged before taking in another spoonful of his treat. “It’s really good. I’ve always liked Salted Caramel. My family and I would always go out and buy us all ice cream before we went out to the beach,” his mind unconsciously goes back to those memories, a small smile on his lips. “Well, that was before the Garrison came.”

 

“That’s nice-“

 

“EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND NOBODY MOVE!” A voice yelled out. Close by, there were a group of masked men. They stood on the table, guns out and pointing at the crowd of people. People started running away when the first gunshots rang out.

 

Keith quickly grabbed Lance and pulled the both of them underneath a table in front of the bench. The sounds of people screaming did nothing to drown the sounds of guns and people dropping to the ground. God, the screaming. The gunshots. Lance can feel his surroundings swim around him. He feels like he’s going to faint.

 

The Cuban grabbed his companion’s arm. His body couldn’t stop shaking. It was so much worse than when that loud notification came up. So much worse. It was when a dead body of a woman dropped in front of the table, bullet hole straight to the head, that Lance curled up on Keith’s side and let out a light whimper. Keith only held him tighter.

 

From Keith’s shoulder, Lance can see the men slowly walk in front of the table. They haven’t noticed them yet. Good, maybe Lance can try and do something. Taking a deep breath, the SCP closed his eyes.

 

He can feel the blood surging through the assailants’ bodies. Their pulses, albeit they looked calm, were quick and rapid. A single twitch from his finger and five of the men dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. Two of the men’s arms twisted behind their backs, giving a sickening crunch as they dropped to the ground.

 

“What the hell?” Lance heard Keith mutter under his breath. He was confused, and Lance couldn’t blame him. He’d be confused too if people started dropping dead like flies. “Stay here, I’ll go up and look for-“

 

“Are you crazy?!” Lance hissed as he pulled the man back under the table. “Get out and you’ll be dead. I’m not letting you go out there, not alone.” Lance closed his eyes, his stomach turning as he realized how much blood was not contained in bodies.

 

He can feel at least ten more people a small distance away, shooting at everything that moved. “There are still a few out there…”

 

“Then, we’ll wait until the police come. I just hope Matt and Pidge are alright…” Keith looked at his phone, silently wondering if he should call. Not the best idea, if they were hiding, they would be exposed by Pidge’s obnoxious ringtone.

 

Lance barely registered what he said, but gave a slight hum in response. The last of the men went down, eight had an apparent heart attack while the rest had somehow broken their legs and arms. He can feel more figures standing up in the distance, presumably more terrorists, but they were a distance away.

 

He needed to get closer.

 

Lance shook his arm, “Hey, I t-think they’re gone… We should be safe for now.” They both crawled out of the table, Keith looked around and winced at the sight. Bodies littered the ground, blood coating the once white tiles of the mall.

 

“Goddamnit!” Keith hissed underneath his breath. He looked over at the corpses of the terrorists, walking over and grabbing one of their guns. It was an AK 47, slightly stained with blood that flooded the mall’s ground.

 

Beside the corpse, they heard the rasped breathing of a man that had his legs and arms broken. “Fucking shit!” The man sobbed out, slamming his head on the ground from the pain. There were tears on the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over from the pain.

 

The two boys looked over at the man who glared at them. “What… the absolute fuck happened to my group? What the fuck… did you do?!” He yelled out angrily at the two.

 

Lance winced back from how loud his voice was. Keith, on the other hand, pointed the barrel of the gun at the man’s head. “Why the fuck is this happening? Why are you doing this?!” he asked angrily, finger on the trigger.

 

“Like hell I’d tell you- “Keith turned the gun over and hit the back of the man’s head, effectively knocking him out.

 

His angry purple glare dug through the unconscious body, “I hope you never wake up, asshole.”

 

The two boys started to sprint down the walkway, feet doing their best to avoid the corpses that covered the ground. Keith’s gaze was solely on what’s in front of him while Lance looked at manslaughter in front of him as they both made their way through the mall.

 

Lance could feel more ~~figures~~ terrorists on the way, but he didn’t need to sense their blood to know that. Loud gunshots rang throughout the mall from their direction. The Cuban grabbed Keith’s arm to stop him from moving forward.

 

It was a slight distraction for Lance to take them down. He can already feel the terrorists start to scream and drop to the ground.

 

Keith looked back at Lance before they slowly crept to the corner. It was quiet, the sounds of guns nowhere to be heard. The pale boy turned the corner, gun ready to fire. But all he was met with was more corpses. He tilted the gun down, confused.

 

“What is happening…?” Keith said as he walked over to look at the corpses of the terrorists. None of them were breathing.

 

Lance shrugged, “I have no idea… but we should go find the Holts.” He can see a few people crouched in a gadgets store. There were a couple of figures, their pulses rapid. The shorter one was latching onto the taller figure. Pidge and Matt.

 

“Hey… there’s a shop over there for laptops,” Lance pointed at the store. “We should check and see if they’re over there. If not, we might find survivors.”

 

Keith looked back at the Cuban before giving a short nod. They went over to the gadget store. In there, they found the cashier shot dead, slumped on the counter. That goes one of the figures-

 

“Lance! Keith!” Matt yelled out, relieved. They were hiding between an aisle of headphones. In front of him was a green and gray laptop. “The security cameras are fucking down, the terrorists must have taken down the security office before attacking the mall!”

 

The girl buried in Matt’s chest was trembling slightly, her fingers trembling above the keyboard of the laptop. She was bewildered and scared, and she looked at the two confused. “How did you get passed them? There were terrorists just a few stores away…”

 

Keith looked back outside, seeing the corpses littered on the ground. “I have no idea… they just… dropped dead. The bastards on this floor are already dead. Can’t say the same for the rest of the floors.” Matt looked at Lance with a knowing glint of his eyes, his smile gave off thanks.

 

Outside, they can hear police sirens growing louder. The four breathed a sigh of relief. Pidge stood up and quickly stuffed her bag with different gadgets.

 

“PIDGE!” Matt yelled, grabbing the green backpack from the girl. “What the FUCK are you doing?!”

 

Pidge shrugged, “The cameras aren’t working, Matt. This is an opportunity worth taking.” She grabbed her bag and started stuffing a couple of Nintendo switches and 3dses. Matt took a slight pause before grabbing his orange sling bag and started joining his little sister.

 

Keith shook his head, shaking his head. “Like brother, like sister,” he laughed out.

 

* * *

 

 

After the siblings finished looting the store, the zipped up their bags and watched as the police walked in the store. They started to escort them outside, passing the bench Lance and Keith sat before the attack. Lance’s clothes bags were still there. The group grabbed the bags as they passed them.

 

Outside, there were numerous ambulances and police cars. There was even a swat truck parked with the other vehicles. There were aiding the wounded civilians and pushing a few terrorists into the police cars. The lights from the vehicles broke through the dark night, it almost gave off a surreal vibe if it weren't for the situation.

 

Lance grabbed his arm, squeezing tightly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Keith’s hand. “Are you… doing alright?”

 

The SCP shrugged, “I… don’t know. I’m fine. What about you, you were the one protecting me…” Even if Lance was the one to basically kill take down the terrorists, he was willing to give Keith credit for his heroism.

 

“You were the one shaking the whole time,” Keith said worriedly. The whole time? Lance flinched back. Maybe he was, considering how much noise there was and how much blood and corpses were around them.

 

“I’m fine,” he smiled reassuringly. “I’m fine.”

 

* * *

 

**_Panic! Of the Gays_ **

_(7:49)_

 

 **_Pidgeotto_ ** _sent_ **_targetshooting.jpg_ **

**_Pidgeotto_** _sent_ **stillalivegrouphie.jpg**  


Dadam: WHATTHEABSOLUTEFUCK

Teddy Hunk: ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?!?!?!?!?!

Princess ™️: OH MY GOD!

Shirto: ARE ALL OF YOU ALRIGHT

Shirto: ARE THE BASTARDS THAT DID THE SHOOTING DEAD YET?!

Teddy Hunk: I JUST TOLD SHAY AND SHE PULLED UP THE NEWS

 

_**Teddy Hunk** sent **newsscreenshot.jpg**_

 

Teddy Hunk: IS THAT YOU GUYS IN THE BACK OF THE AMBULANCE!?

Princess ™️: Lance’s outfit though <3

Favorite Child: thank you 

Knife Boi: _@Shirto_ the terrorists on our floor just

Knife Boi: Dropped dead

Pidgeotto: There were so many dead bodies…

Princess ™️: Are you alright, Pidge?

Pidgeotto: I’m alive…

Teddy Hunk: I’m making you all peanut butter cookies and warm milk. Where do you live, Lance?

 

 ** _Favorite Child_** _sent_ _a_ **_location_**

 

Dadam: What the fuck do you mean dropped dead @Knife Boi

Knife Boi: I mean they dropped dead!

Knife Boi: I even saw one with their arms and legs bent the wrong way

Welcome Matt: Keith had a fucking gun  
  
Welcome Matt: He's, even more, terrifying with a gun

Shirto: Wibeidwebfibwefgbi  
  
Knife Boi: Relax I didn't shoot anybody

Teddy Hunk: Yo

 

 **_Teddy Hunk_ ** _sent_ **_bodiesnewsscreenshot.jpg_ **

 

Teddy Hunk: All of them had a heart attack?

Teddy Hunk: Some also had broken limbs…

Princess ™️: How much of a coincidence it is for them all to have heart attacks at the same time as the attack?

Princess ™️: Doesn’t anyone else find it odd?

Shirto: I’m just glad you’re all alright.

Dadam: Shiro’s already growing more white hair lmao <3

 

_**Romelle Juniberry** to **Matthew Holt**_

 

Romelle Juniberry: Are you alright, Matt?!

Romelle Juniberry: I heard what happened

Matthew Holt: Are YOU okay?! You were literally a few feet away from the entrance of the grocery.

Romelle Juniberry: I’m alright.

Romelle Juniberry: I got shot in the side

Romelle Juniberry: I pretended to be dead

Romelle Juniberry: I’m at an ambulance and they told me they’re going to take me to the hospital

Romelle Juniberry: Should I tell my gf about this?

Matthew Holt: OBVIOUSLY!

Matthew Holt: YOU ARE WOUNDED, WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME

Matthew Holt: TELL YOUR GIRFRIEND, DAMNIT.

Romelle Juniberry: Okay.

 

_**Romelle Juniberry** sent **archeologicaldig.mp4**_

 

Romelle Juniberry: I was able to get the footage during my break before the attack.

Romelle Juniberry: I’m scared, my gf is gonna murder me

 

 **Allured** _to_ **Romanced**

 

Allured: OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE A SHIFT TODAY

Allured: ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

Allured: DARLING?

Allured: ROMELLE?

Allured: PLEASE, ANSWER ME!

Allured: BABY?

Allured: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE

Allured: ANSWER ME

Allured: I don’t know what I’d do without you

Allured: please

Allured: please don’t be dead

Allured: please

Romanced: Chicago Hospital. Room 453

Allured: I’M ON MY WAY, BABY

Romanced: I love you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So I started using Grammarly to check for mistakes. If you see any though, tell me and I'll edit it right away.  
> Did you guys ever have a near death experience? I did.  
> I got hit by a taxi when I was in 5th grade. There was no severe damage and I got to miss a whole day in class just to get my arm checked up.
> 
> Thank ya'll for reading! Leave me feedback and comments <3


	5. Drugs aren't good for you, kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chap tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

"SCP 606, Day 423, log 134," The doctor spoke into the recording device. Log 134. It always surprised him of how many times he had tried talking to this SCP. All their past conversations had become a blur to him, the logs providing what the doctor couldn't remember. He glanced over to the audio set up in front of him, a red blinking light on the mic console. Everything was set up.

The doctor started drinking from his water bottle. He didn't know if the SCP was in the mood to speak today, nor did he know much it would speak. He can remember logs where he would ask questions and the SCP was as silent as a mouse. Other logs were filled with pleasant conversation, or as pleasant as the SCP can get. And there were times when the SCP would make this god-awful screech that made him throw his headphones away and call the log off every time it happened.

He swore he's going to pop a vein working with this fucking freak.

He set the water bottle aside and leaned close to the Mic. "SCP 606. How are you doing today?" His tone stayed monotone, like every other time he talked with this SCP.

There was a slight pause from the other end before a voice came through his headset "...Trapped...," it hissed. "…But... in one way.... or another... aren't we... all... trapped...?"

Ah, he was being cryptic again. It was better than nothing. He was getting intel this way, getting progress. "What do you mean by... trapped?" The doctor asked.

"…I... am trapped... in this... room..., You... are trapped... with... my captivity..., Humanity is trapped.... in this mortal world...," its voice seemed to cut off and was choppy. This audio setup was the most advanced the Engineering Division of the Garrison had to offer. But it still seemed like the room’s microphone for the SCP wasn’t working properly.

The doctor chose to ignore the SCP's sentiment and move onto the more important questions, "What are you? What is your purpose in this world?"

The SCP was silent for a few minutes before replying, "…I... am the teacher... for the... worthy..."

For some reason, the back of the doctor's neck turned damp. Despite hearing the answer to this very question so many times, a disgusting feeling started to crawl up his chest. Dread, confusion, fear. It was like someone was looking straight through him. Like the SCP was staring down at him. "W-what do you teach?" His monotone voice stuttered. God, was this thing actually watching him?

"Where is SCP… 6839?"

The doctor froze at the question. The water SCP? Why would 606 want to know about him? Hell, they never actually met before. 6839 never passed by this door to get to the training room, nor his tutors. This is absurd.

"None of your concern," he replied sternly. He can feel his sweaty fists clench, either from uneasiness or agitation. This SCP was really starting to fuck with his head...

"Where is SCP 6839?" it repeated, ignoring the doctor's reply. It kept repeating its question, over and over. The doctor was so tempted to take off his headset, but he knew he had to wait. Why? He doesn't know. All he knows is that he has to listen to this freak rattle on about the water SCP they let out a few days ago.

It kept repeating its question, no sign of stopping. 606 wasn't shutting up, not anytime soon. The doctor can feel the SCP practically yell in his ear, the question clouding all other thoughts. He can hear the pace of the questions grow faster and faster. The doctor started panting, hard, trying to compose his anger from how annoying this monster was.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?!"

The last of his patience has snapped. Working with this SCP day and night took a huge toll on him. For the first time, he had actually snapped at 606. He was met with silence. His ears rang in the sudden quiet. God, he needs to report this to the supervisor-

**"W H E R E  I S  H E ? !"**

His headphones hit the ground with a thud, the doctor throwing himself off the chair in the process. Bewildered brown eyes looked at the audio set up, still actively taking in the SCP's every word. He can hear a loud screech from the noise-canceling headphones the Electronics division supplied him.

A hand brought up to his ear, fingers covered in blood as he pulled it away. He... he needs to tell his superiors. And... maybe use the vacation days he had saved up... Or else he’d go fucking insane…

 

* * *

 

 

Blue eyes glanced curiously on a fully stocked kitchen cabinet, looking for any food to eat. He pulled out a bag of Doritos with a curious hum. Moving over to the fridge beside him, he pulled out a can of mountain dew and the peanut butter cookies Hunk left behind for him. The shark-onesie wearing male strode over to his living room, flopping on the couch and turning on the tv.

The news came on, just in time to show the largest target shooting yet. The boy stared at the death count in disbelief. "238?!" Lance exclaimed. He knew there were many people killed but he didn’t know that many had been shot down.

"-238 people were sadly shot and killed during this tragic event. 70 terrorists had been sent to attack this Target. 37 of them were taken down by a drug they took before the shooting-"

Lance sat up, "wait, what...?" He murmured underneath his breath.

"-The rest of the terrorists have shot themselves before they were taken in for questioning. So far, the police refuse to disclose what kind of drug was taken nor why the suspects chose to end their lives instead of being taken into custody."

He watches as the newswoman greets the camera with the iconic 'now back to you, Jerry' line before moving back to the studio's camera.

It was obvious that Lance was the one who took those men down, not some drug! Lance saved people… okay maybe he was able to save his friends, but that was all that mattered to him. He huffed as he curled back into his shark pajamas and stuffed his mouth with the cookies.

Did the Garrison do this? Did they cover up what Lance did?

With a small sigh, his arm reached for his phone sitting ideally on the coffee table.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **_Panic! Of the Gays_ **  
_(9:06 am)_

 

_**Pidgeotto** sent **newsimagewtf.jpg**_

 

Pidgeotto: shit…

Knife Boi: I knew there were a lot but damn

Teddy Hunk: Are you guys alright?

Pidgeotto: Let me repeat myself, we’re alive.

Princess™️: My GF got fucking shot in her shift.

Princess™️: I’m at the hospital taking care of her right now.

 

 **_Dadam_ ** _sent_ **_autopsyanalysis.jpg_ **

 

Dadam: _@Welcome Matt_ , Confirm???

Dadam: I can’t believe it

Welcome Matt: Yep, can’t tell you what drug it was, though.

Shirto: SCP division’s orders?

Welcome Matt: Yep.

Pidgeotto: I still can’t believe my own brother and father are in the medicine department

Pidgeotto: At least land engineering, scrubs

Welcome Matt: I wish I got engineering.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance stared at the screen in confusion. Medicine… department? That wasn’t what the SCP division was. It was the Garrison’s division to keep non-human anomalies contained. It’s in the name: Secure, Contain, Protect.

His phone pinged, a private message showing on his lock screen from… Matt? He tapped the notification and it brought him to the private chat. What does Matt want…?

 

* * *

 

 

_**Matthew Holt** to **Lance McClain**_

_**Matthew Holt** changed his name to **Better Holt**_  
_**Matthew Holt** changed **Lance McClain** to **Poseidon**_

 

Better Holt: Lance

Better Holt: The SCP supervisor is calling for you back in the containment center

Poseidon: WAIT, WHAT

Poseidon: I HELPED TAKE DOWN THOSE TERRORISTS

Poseidon: DON’T! PLEASE

Better Holt: nonononononoonononono

Better Holt: I should have phrased that better.

Better Holt: You’re just being called, I promise they’re not taking you back into containment.

Poseidon: …. Alright

Better Holt: Okay, I’ll pick you up at 10:30. Be ready by then.

Better Holt: Also, I left something in your wardrobe. Be sure to wear it.

Better Holt: You work for the SCP division now.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later and Lance was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing an orange and white uniform, most likely Garrison uniform. Though, he never saw these clothes when he was back in containment. It was usually heavy armored soldiers and white lab coats.

He twisted and turned, looking to see if the uniform fitted him right. Were Matt and him the same size of clothes? First the hoodies and jeans, and now Matt’s spare uniform. Maybe he should borrow more clothes from him.

He turned to look at his wall clock, reading 10:12. He still had some time to kill, maybe he can check the group chat again?

 

* * *

 

 

 **_Panic! At the Gays_ **  
_(10:12 am)_

Pidgeotto: DON’T TEXT WHILE DRIVING, FUCKING IDIOT

Welcome Matt: I have voice on. Chili axe

Pidgeotto: No shit.

Welcome Matt: I need to get to work.

Dadam: Isn’t that still a couple of hours away? Why so early?

Shirto: And considering you’re always late

Welcome Matt: Rude.

Favorite Child: He’s taking me out

Princess™️: Ooooh! Spill the tea, Lance

Teddy Hunk: I never thought I’d see the day… I’m gonna cry

Favorite Child: ??? He’s taking me to work???

Teddy Hunk: You’ve disappointed me, Math.

Knife Boi: Can’t Shiro or Adam drive you?

Knife Boi: Or can’t you drive yourself?

Favorite Child: I’ve never met them yet. And I can’t drive…

Knife Boi: Fine.

Favorite Child: @Princess™️ how’s your girlfriend?

Princess™️: She hasn’t woken up yet.

Princess™️: Those bastards are lucky they shot themselves

Princess™️: I’d have yeeted them off this Earth.

Shirto: I’ve been on the receiving end of her yeet

Shirto: I still can’t believe how Allura can just throw me like nothing.

Shirto: I’ve never let out a girlier scream than at that moment.

Dadam: I make you scream my name every night 😉

Knife Boi: GODDAMNIT

Favorite Child: Why would he scream your name O,O

Pidgeotto: SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

 

_**Dadam** changed **Favorite** **Child** 's nameto **Innocent**_

 

Innocent: I still don’t get it???

Welcome Matt: I SWERVED OFF THE FUCKING LANE OML

Knife Boi: Wait, are you serious?

Knife Boi: Or are you fucking with us?

Pidgeotto: _@Innocent_ WHAT’S THE MEANING OF FUCK?!

Innocent: I don’t know???

Princess™️: asdfghjkl

Innocent: I can google it if you want?

Knife Boi: NO

Teddy Hunk: NO

Pidgeotto: NO

Princess™️: NO

Dadam: NO

Shirto: NO

Welcome Matt: NO

Innocent: ???????

Innocent: I don’t understand, what’s wrong???

Welcome Matt: IM AT YUR FCKING DOR OEN UP

Welcome Matt: IT’S THE FBI HERE TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM THESE DIRTY HEATHENS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't google fuck.


	6. Question and Answer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an innocent game of question and answer ft. SCP-606!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“SCP--- I mean, Lance,” A woman with short platinum blonde hair greeted with a bitter sweet smile. Unlike them, she was wearing a green uniform with medals littering her jacket. “So nice of you to join us. I hope your stay outside has been… well?”

 

This woman set off such an intimidating vibe, even if she was trying to be nice to Lance. Her pale brown eyes looked at Lance like she was studying every single inch of him. It just made him straighten his back more. “I-it has… The Holts have been very supportive of me and helped me adjust.”

 

The woman placed a firm (not threatening or scary at all) hand on him, giving it a slight squeeze. “Good. Walk with me, Lance.”

 

The SCP did as what he was ordered, following the woman close behind. Matt said he needed to be somewhere else, so he was alone with the SCP supervisor. This was really ironic, isn’t it? The prisoner walking side-by-side with the jailkeeper herself. It feels like he’s about to be executed or going on court.

 

“I commend you, Lance, for the quick reaction to the Target shooting you were conveniently at,” She spoke, her gaze never straying to look at the Cuban. “If it weren’t for you, much more people would have died that day. But you certainly didn’t make cleaning your mess easy. Considering the autopsy revealed you stopped the majority of the attacker’s blood circulation. You used their blood to break their bones, and even internally drowned three of them.”

 

It was then that her head whipped back to look at him, “I am glad you are using your training well.” She turned back to the hallway in front of her, smile still gracing her lips.

 

Lance winced uncomfortably, rubbing his own arm. “I-is it alright if I ask why I was called here…? Am I… being taken back to containment?” God, even if Matt had reassured him that he wasn’t going back, it still sent a chill down his spine thinking about going back and being locked away underground. Underground, with soundproofed walls and cameras everywhere watching your every step. Where no one can hear your screams but can watch you suffer every day.

 

The woman laughed at Lance’s question. “Of course not, you work for the SCP division now. Like Matthew and Samuel Holt, you are in charge of taking care of other SCPs such as yourself,” she spared another glance at the boy, “though… they are much less… human than you are.”

 

They stopped in front of a metal door, identical to the rest lining up the room. The only difference seemed to be the door plate on it, shiny and glinting in the light.

 

**SCP-606**

 

The woman turned back to look at Lance, expression suddenly serious. “Remember. Your task is to interrogate SCPs. Make them talk about how they exist, why they are here, and other assigned questions. There is a sheet of paper on the control setup inside.”

 

With a quick nod, he turned to the ID card scanner in front of him. His hand hovered over to his pocket before another firm, definitely not scary at all, hand on his shoulder. “Inside, you will find another door, larger than this one. Do not enter the door. Do not open the door. Do not unlock the door. It is of utmost importance that SCP-606 stays in containment, understood?”

 

Lance frantically nodded, just wanting the _friendly_ hand to get off of him. The hand lingered for a moment before it disappeared. He can hear a quiet wish of good luck before the tapping of boot heels getting further and further down the corridor before her figure turned a corner.

 

The hallway was way quieter now.

 

The SCP ran his ID card through the scanner, gaining him access. Walking in, the first thing he noticed was a huge vault door opposite to the entrance of the door closing behind Lance. A control panel with an attached audio set up was at the side of the room. A piece of paper laid neatly on it.

 

There was also a set of headphones, discarded on the ground. It was slightly stained with a red substance. That was weird, but Lance just grabbed it and tried to wipe out the liquid. It had already dried, the Cuban finally noticing that the color looked like a reddish-brown copper instead of the pure red he thought he saw.

 

Slightly intimidated, Lance stepped toward the chair. He plopped down and steered the chair toward the control panel. He sat in front of the microphone, a small beeping red dot on its stand. Sliding the headphones on, he lightly tapped on the phone.

 

“SCP 606?” His voice was quiet, unsure and hesitant. “My name is La-“

 

“Lance… McClain,” A voice rang through his headphones. Were these on full volume? Who would leave the volume so high up? The Cuban looked over to the volume dial, noticing that it was on the lowest setting. It was a click away from mute. “SCP... 6839…”

 

It felt like the SCP was smiling down at him. It had Lance flinching away from the mic. When had the room gotten so warm…? “Y-yes. U-um… I was called here to ask you some questions…? If that’s alright with you…”

 

The voice in his headphones gave a chuckle that seemed to drag itself out. It felt like the voice filled the entire room, echoing off the metal walls. “This… is the… first… time anyone has… asked me for… consent …in these… interviews…”

 

Lance took in a deep breath before looking down on the paper beside him. It was clipped onto a clipboard, the plastic camouflaged well with the black panel. “So, are you willing to talk to me?” When he was met with silence, an idea clicked into his mind.

 

“Ever heard of a game called question and answer?” Lance chirped, an excited grin plastered on his face as he spoke into the mic. “I remember my cousins would gather around the living room and we would play it. It was so much fun! We would have apple juice in these small glasses for every time we didn’t want to answer a question. My brother, Marco, called them shots. It was just apple juice, though.”

 

The Cuban patiently for the SCP’s response, hearing that chuckle drag itself around the room. Around his head. But Lance shook it off. “Alright then… but if I may…. May I…. start this game…. of question… and answer…?”

  
With an enthusiastic nod and a happy hum, the voice asked its question. “How much… does… a life… cost to… you…?” Why was the room so cold?! “What… would… it make… you… feel… if… someone’s… blood… stains… your hands… for all… of… eternity…?”

 

Swallowing down his fears of answering, he inched his chair closer to the mic. “Um… depends on the person I killed,” Lance murmured, “If they’re bad, I don’t think I would hold any sympathy towards them. If they were good, then I have no idea why I would have done it.”

 

“…Good… and bad… do not… exactly… exist… in… this sinful… mortal… world…” 606 drawled out. “…Every man… woman… and child… on this plane… of existence… believes they… are doing… the right thing… whether for family…. Friends… or even… themselves…

 

“humans… are such… selfish…. pitiful… ignorant… and… cruel… creatures…” The voice seemed to get lower and deeper, it felt like it was right behind him, whispering down his quickly dampening neck. He swears he can feel something cold trace his back in lazy circles, like a mother reassuring her crying child.

 

“Humans aren’t that bad,” Lance defended.

 

It almost felt like the SCP stared at him in such an unamused tone. “Then… why… would humans… lock away… a child… for being… different…?”

 

He would have played the dumb card and ask who it was. But really, was there anyone else 606 was referring to? “U-um, hey! You’re asking two questions in one turn. That’s cheating and unfair, it’s my turn to ask the question.”  

 

Grabbing the clipboard, he schemed through different papers stacked onto each other. He skipped through basic questions. _How was your day?_ What were they expecting 606 to answer? They were in a containment unit for god knows how long. “Hm, ah! What are you, exactly? Like what do you look like? What are you made of? I haven’t really seen you in person, nor am I allowed to. And I’m curious!”

 

“The…knowledge… this universe… has… to offer…” 606 hummed out.

 

Lance perked at that. “Wow, you must be really smart, then!”

 

“Doctor…. Dean… always asked… the most… idiotic… of… things…” Their voice was… remorseful in a sense? “… my time… has been… wasted… in… this room… for so… long…”

 

This is when the Cuban cocked his head to the side. Because a; it suddenly became warmer? And b, this SCP knew other humans? “Who?” the question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

 

“… The doctor… that used… all… 8 days… for vacation… from me…” their voice seemed to draw out more with each pause. “…. He….. was… the doctor…. responsible… for my… containment…. Like how the…. Holts… were…. In… charge… of…. yours….”

 

Lance nodded. “Alright, your turn. I asked two questions, so I guess you can ask two next?”

 

“Very… fair… of you…” SCP 606 said before moving onto their question, “Define… what… a… human… is… in… your own… words…”

 

“What a human is?” Lance repeated, completely off guard. What did 606 expect to hear? What they want to hear?

 

 **The truth**. “Humans are just… beings that have a greater intelligence than animals. They’re… I don’t know… beings capable of great emotion and care about others, living or not. They all belong to a sort of society where everyone falls into a sort of category. Where they are all normal.”

 

It felt like SCP 606 was urging him to continue.

 

“Humans are beings that try and understand things that can never be understood by them.  And if they find something they can’t understand, something that doesn’t fit into what they call normal; then they fear it. And what they fear, they either kill or take away the abnormality in their perfect little system.

 

“Humans don’t care if they strip that abnormality from their family, from their lives, from their own rights. Humans will do everything they can to keep their perfect system of normality in order. To keep abnormality out of their perfect lives. Because humans look at what they have: material possessions, rights, freedom; and they just spit on them and throw them to the ground like nothing. They don’t care if they have it. They’ll start caring about it if they lose it. And that is so pathetic. _They_ are pathetic. Being ignorant of something that can so easily be stripped away from them- “

 

“Do you consider yourself as human?” The question made him freeze on his chair, mouth still ajar as it was ready to berate the mic with more of how much of a burden humanity was. How the words and arguments fell out of his mouth had baffled him just as much as the question.

 

The situation started to catch up on him. All these years of being trapped in an underground chamber where no one wishes to be had started to finally boil over him. Being stripped away from his family and his life just because he wasn’t normal like other humans. They took away his childhood. They took away his life. They took him away.

 

“No,” the reply came in short and simple. “I am not. And I am lucky enough not to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> See you guys in the next chap <3


	7. Time for Paper Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learning how secretive this division is
> 
> Pidge and Adam sticking their noses where they shouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, check endnotes for something G R O U N D B R E A K I N G

_**Panic! At the Gays** _  
_(7:34 pm)_

_**Welcome Matt** sent **archeologicaldig.mp4**_

_**Welcome Matt** sent **Pidgeonsqwuak.mp4**_

 

Welcome Matt: i cOsT mOrE tHaN 50 cEnTs, yOu bITcH

Knife Boi: How did Pidge not wake up from being suffocated with food???

Teddy Hunk: That’s the best way to die

Pidgeotto: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEEK (/ﾟДﾟ)/

Dadam: Which day of the week?

Pidgeotto: waiFUCK

Dadam: Tuesdays are nice sleep days

Shirto: Really babe?

Shirto: All week is sleep week.

Princess™️: Oh my goodness!

Princess™️: That’s Romelle!!!

Welcome Matt: Oh shit

Welcome Matt: I knew I heard that name somewhere before

Welcome Matt: Allura, I approve

Princess™️: ٩(˘◡˘)۶

Welcome Matt: How is she, by the way?

Princess™️: Better, visiting hours are already over. So, I’m at home for the moment

Dadam: what are ya’ll doing anyway?

Teddy Hunk: preparing ingredients for the feast we’re having this week

Teddy Hunk: I wanna meet Lance in person :D

Dadam: I wanna know why I still can’t find a Lance in the Garrison archives

Pidgeotto: Hacking is My job, bitch

Dadam: Still, there is no Lance McClain.

Welcome Matt: Search my name.

Dadam: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

Shirto: Adam just screamed and I dropped my mac n’ cheese

Shirto: rip

Dadam: SAM ISN’T HERE EITHER

Welcome Matt: <(￣︶￣)>

Innocent: ╮(￣▽￣)╭

Welcome Matt: classified, bitch

Pidgeotto: So, I’m snooping around and

Knife Boi: Did you just

Pidgeotto: And there is no trace of any officers in the SCP files

Pidgeotto: different drugs and meds they made, and its description…

Pidgeotto: Silvia Welburn is the supervisor.

Pidgeotto: But I can’t find any other staff working under this division

Pidgeotto: What the fuck

 

* * *

 

 

_**Poseidon** to **Better Holt**_

 

Poseidon: Okay, can you explain how Pidge and Adam are looking at MED FILES???

Poseidon: And not

Poseidon: you know…

Better Holt: Puh-lease, water boy

Better Holt: We would have been discovered generations ago if we didn’t keep this whole thing up

Better Holt: Only SCP staff know how to code into the SCP systems and files

Better Holt: This is the Garrison’s best way to hide what needs to be hidden

Better Holt: We just put some boring shit up front for curious hackers to stumble into. But for them to not question how little information we have, we just state that a majority of the drugs examined under this division is classified

Better Holt: And the officers would be classified, too. That way officers won’t question the IQ levels of our staff.

Better Holt: Since, as you might remember, Pidge said that Dad and I are better off at engineering than med. Same goes for you. Your skill set is for the air division, or even the military division. Keeping officers classified just hides what they’re really doing.

Better Holt: But we were selected into this division for a reason.

Poseidon: Oh wow, you’re really fast at typing

Better Holt: Oh, also!

 

_**Better Holt** sent **log135.mp3**_

 

Better Holt: We reviewed it after you walked out of the room.

Better Holt: But all we could here was static…?

Better Holt: But the video footage clearly sees you speaking into the mic

Better Holt: What were you talking about with SCP-606?

Poseidon:

Poseidon: Just what us SCPs talk about. 

Poseidon: Containment, and all that

Better Holt: Lance…

Poseidon: Don’t worry. I got them to answer the questions

Better Holt: Wait really? Doctor Dean barely made any progress with it…

Poseidon: Sometimes make interrogation sound fun?

Poseidon: It gets really boring in containment (¬_¬)

Poseidon: Also, stop referring to 606 as an it

Poseidon: They’re alive. Not Garrison property.

Better Holt: Sorry 

Better Holt: How many questions did they answer?

Poseidon: All, really.

Poseidon: Why was the audio static, though?

Better Holt: I dunno

Better Holt: But you need to make a report on this log.

 

_**Better Holt** sent **SCPreportdraft.jpeg**_

 

Better Holt: reference

Poseidon: Thanks, I’ll get right on it.

Better Holt: Since we don’t have to get your ID and files and everything, we go there around like… after 12. We have weekends off, though.

Poseidon: Thanks. Are you still bringing me to work?

Better Holt: yeah, can’t be late to work now since I’m bringing you with me

Poseidon: Sorry

Better Holt: That’s a good thing, you know

Better Holt: You should start on that report. If you can remember the answers to the questions.

Poseidon: I’ll try, good night

Better Holt: Night .3.

 

* * *

 

 

The draft opened up Microsoft word, the layout downloading itself into the app. On the files were different fill out questions that remained unanswered and blank. Lance took another look at his phone, at the conversation he and Matt just had.

 

Why was it static?

 

He clicked the audio, playing it. At first, it was what Matt told Lance. The crumbling sound of static filled the living room he was in. It was kind of like how 606 talked to him before. The static echoed off the walls and bounced around the room, surrounding Lance. It was nostalgic, almost.

 

But it got too annoying. So, his thumb hovered the stop button to turn the audio off. He can still remember most of their answers, he’s sure he could- “SCP 606?”

 

The SCP screamed as he threw his phone to the wall. The gadget made a small thump noise before it hit the ground, discarded. Lance looked at it for a moment, wondering how the fuck can his own voice scare him? He can hear the log continue to play, SCP-606 clearly audible.

 

Maybe the people that reviewed the tape didn’t listen long enough to hear the log? He went over and scooped the small device into his hands, thanking every single deity out there that the blue and black case and the screen protector did their job. Thanks, Pidge

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Poseidon** to **Better Holt**_

__

Poseidon: Matt?

Poseidon: Did you review all of it?

Better Holt: Yeah, all 3 hours

Better Holt: Why?

Poseidon: Nothing, sorry I woke you

Better Holt: Nah, I wasn’t asleep

Poseidon: ???

Better Holt: Just making my report on SCP-876

Better Holt: They’re these strange pills that if you swallow more than two, you get different effects on which one you eat

Better Holt: One of the Class-Ds that tested it exploded

Poseidon: WHAT?!

Better Holt: Yep

Better Holt: Guts everywhere.

Better Holt: When I told dad, he said that the Class D was an idiot

Better Holt: shouldn’t have mixed hydrogen and helium pills together in a human body

Better Holt: How was your day with SCP-606?

Poseidon: Great, they were fun to be around.

Poseidon: Got them to play question and answer with me

Better Holt: Oh, right you made it into a game

Better Holt: Wait

Better Holt: Oh my god

Better Holt: I know the perfect SCPs you can interview tomorrow!

Poseidon: ???

Better Holt: SCP-054 and SCP-811, we’ll have them in a single containment room tomorrow for you:D

Better Holt: They are these women who have a great connection with water

Poseidon: WAIT WAT

Better Holt: But again, they’re not… human like you

Poseidon: Oh…

Better Holt: SCP-054 has been nicknamed water nymph

Better Holt: SCP-811 has been nicknamed swamp lady.

Better Holt: Perhaps show them your water skills

Better Holt: Get all the water baes you want

Poseidon: I hope they’re friendly

Better Holt: Swamp lady has really bad grammar and is very shy. Don’t be too loud

Better Holt: Water Nymph doesn’t trust male personnel, though. But I’m sure you can get her to see reason, Katara

Poseidon: Katara?

Better Holt: oml

Better Holt: The last air bender???

Better Holt: We’re watching the WHOLE series at Friday with the rest of the crew

Poseidon: okay…?

Better Holt: Anyway, gotta think of a scientific way to say ‘exploded into a pile of guts and blood on the wall causing Matt Holt to deal with whiny researcher partners’

Better Holt: It’s like they’re new to this, smh 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance set down the phone. More… water SCPs? Just like him? Maybe not like him, but still. Just the thought of having people who can understand what its like to be an SCP feels so nice. But maybe they’re hostile? Hostile enough to attack him?

 

What if he has to put them down? If they attack, Lance has no choice but to fight back. God, Lance can only hope their want of socialization is greater than their instinct to attack. He really wants to be friends with at least some of the SCPs. Does SCP-606 consider him a friend? Because Lance does.

 

Without another moment of hesitation, he replayed the audio and cracked his knuckles. “Alright, let's do this.” He went to his back to his draft, listening to the short period of static before a familiar, unsure voice spoke up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Katie Holt** has added **Adam Wright, Takashi Shirogane, Keith Kogane, Hunk Garrett, and Allura Altea** to the chat!_

__

_**Katie Holt** has changed chat name to **SCP suspectors**_

__

_**Katie Holt** changed **Adam Wright** ’s name to **Eagle 1**_

_**Katie Holt** changed **Takashi Shirogane’** s name to **Eagle 2**_

_**Katie Holt** changed **Keith Kogane** ’s name to **Fighter**_

_**Katie Holt** changed **Hunk** **Garret** ’s name to **Engineer**_

_**Katie Holt** changed **Allura Altea’** s name to **Detective**_

_**Katie Holt** changed their name to **Hacker**_

 

Hacker: Alright. Let’s do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um
> 
> The SCP foundation is real  
> Or like, as real as it can get
> 
> http://www.scp-wiki.net/
> 
> So, just in case you're all curious as to what different SCPs look like.  
> You can just google them. :)


	8. Water baes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has to interrogate SCP-811 and SCP-054

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> Didn't expect to see me soon, hm???

**Access Granted**

 

The room was something like a swamp, or at least how Lance imagined a swamp would look like. The ground beneath him was soggy and moist, trees with sagging leaves and vines are planted around the room.  Artificial lighting from the ceiling sprinkled through the dark green leaves. The air almost smelled… fresh, in a way that Lance never had felt in this facility before.

 

As the doors hiss shut behind him, Lance took a careful step forward. “Hello?” Lance asked, as gentle and inviting as he could. He took another step forward. “Hey, SCP 054…. SCP 811…? Are you in here? I just wanna talk to-“

 

“GET OUT!” A shrill voice exclaimed, making Lance flinch back. The voice was high-pitched, he can tell, but what confused him was how drowned the voice was. Like a young lady screaming underwater. It was bubbly and full of fear and anger and disgust. “GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!”

 

Lance rose his hands in surrender, trying not to look hostile. “Hey! Hey! It’s alright, I just want to talk. I’m… I’m just like you!” He yelled out before backtracking. “Well, sorta like you. I’m not like the other doctors that came in here. I just want to talk.”

 

Silence filled the room before something started bubbling from the surface of one of the clear blue pools that seemed to litter the area. Some of the water from the pool started to rise, taking the form of a slim woman with hair that curled a bit over her right shoulder, stopping just above her chest.

 

She looked really confused.

 

“Aé, stay here.” She seemed to say to no one before turning her glare to the intruder in the room. “You… you there! You can… hear me?” When Lance meekly nodded, she gasped out, surprised. “N-none of them could hear me! All except other SCPs I met… like Aé here!’

 

It was almost like her mood was hit by a switch. Hostile to bubbly and cheery. She sprinted her way to Lance, grabbing his hand and twirling him around. It felt like a water balloon had wrapped itself around his hand, he can feel the water but can’t get it wet. Like gelatin or gell “Aé! You wanna come out, love?”

 

And at that moment, a green figure started to rise out of one of the other pools of water. Her saggy and wet black hair lay damp and motionless on her head. Curious yellow eyes look Lance and the water nymph up and down.

 

She meekly waddled toward the two, her gaze stuck to the ground. “Dockty?” she murmured. Her voice had some sort of echo effect to it, rasp and unused. She must not have liked talking that much. “What want? Hurt-y us? Hurt-y Aé?” Her face seemed to contort into fear. “H-hurt-y friend?”

 

Lance quickly waved his free hand, quickly dispelling the thought. “No, I’m not here to hurt you! Any of you!” He quickly said. “I don’t know why you would think that, Aé.”

 

Aé’s face seemed to shift into a glare. “Before… you, aqua nice to Docktys. Docktys came and they…” Aé didn’t want to continue, but her glare hardened and her hands clenched into themselves. “No hurt-y friend.”

 

The water nymph turned to Lance, an unsure look on her face. “Two men, doctors,  from this… prison… took advantage of me during one of the tests. They wanted to see if I was… compatible for them to do as they please… you know… _sexually_ …” Her voice turned quiet at the last word, but there was a hint of venom at its mention.

 

“I… don’t understand…?” Lance winced back. What does sexually mean? “Nevertheless, that sounded so heartless of them. You did absolutely nothing wrong and they just forced themselves onto you like that?! They’re disgusting!”

 

The girl giggled into her hands, letting his go in the process. “Don’t worry, I got them where it _hurt_.” Again, Lance didn’t understand what she was talking about. But in his mind, he didn’t really care. All he knew was that some jerks did something terrible to her.

 

“I’m so sorry the Garrison wasn’t able to do anything. But if it helps, I bet they were terminated from the job.” Lance offered a reassuring smile, gaining a watery one back from her. “Can I call you by anything other than SCP-056. I don’t like calling you that.”

 

The girl giggled again as she moved toward Aé, wrapping her jelly arms around the green woman. “I don’t have a name. Aé calls me friend, and a few SCPs I had the pleasure of meeting were… too caught up enjoying conversation to give me a name.”

 

Lance took that to thought for a moment. This SCP was able to talk to other SCPs? Was… was that allowed? Why wasn’t Lance allowed to talk to SCPs? He took another look at the water nymph before snapping his fingers. “Aqua! Aqua sounds like a perfect name for you.”

 

The girls seemed to test out the name on their tongues, the word so foreign to them. Aé smiled lightly, showing an array of sharp teeth, as she can recognize the name that she kept repeating. “Like… Aqua… Aqua n’ Aé!”

 

Aqua bounced in place, clearly excited. “Finally! An actual name! Oooooh! Now the doctors won’t have to call me by numbers anymore, hehe!” She continued to giggle around, sliding around the mossy ground beneath them in a fit of excitement.

 

The green woman turned to Lance. “Yer name?” she asked with a friendly smile, clearly showing the row of sharp teeth. It would have been seen as scary if Lance hadn’t been acquainted with them first, now she just looked like a smiling shark.

 

“Lance! I’m an SCP, like you guys!” Lance all but chirped up, a smile gracing his lips, “SCP-6839!”

 

The nymph leaned close to Lance, her glassy eyes locking with ocean blue ones. “What do you do then, mister SCP? You don’t look like one of us! You look like one of them!” Aqua exclaimed as she leaned back and crossed her arms, a pout on her face. Aé didn’t look all too convinced, either.

 

“Alright, believe what you want to believe,” Lance shrugged as he strutted his way into the room and toward one of the pools of water. “I mean, I don’t think any human can do-“ Water started to rise up from the ponds, making different pillars around the room. "-this!" Then, they started to twirl and form into different shapes and designs. 

 

From their separate twirls, they started to rise up and connect at the middle. It formed into a shape of a flower before completely icing over, leaving the intricate design towering above them. The two females looked at the sculpture in disbelief.

 

Aé seemed to gather her bearings first, turning to Lance with another one of those excited, shark grins he likes to see on her. “N-not hooman? Like us?”

 

And with a nod, the two tackled the boy to the ground. Giggling and laughing along they on the wet grass for a few minutes. They told each other stories of what they did before and during containment.

 

He learned that the only reason Aqua was allowed to talk to other SCPs was that the staff thought she didn’t have the ability to communicate. “They’re being really dumb! Who knows, we could be hatching up some evil plot to escape!”

 

Lance looked at the water nymph, curious. “Are you?”

 

The girl started to explode in laughter, covering her face as she did so. “Nope! We can’t even bother. Where would we even go if we escape? Plus, as long as no men come into my room and I have water near me, I’m okay here!”

 

“Dockty gives food. Three foods at a day!” Aé said, smiling happily. “Yummy froggy, but also fishies! Want a turtle, not eat but keep!” Lance took note of that.

 

Aé, like what Matt said, had really bad grammar. But the two were patient with her and tried their best to understand what she said. Her grammar wasn’t so bad as to not understand, and her stories mostly contained happy times that had Aé smiling wide; like when the doctors were able to sneak her 5 frogs for a day or when they let her stay in this enclosure for a whole day.

 

 _Most_ of her stories were happy.

 

“Tall man, very tall man with very small me. Small me was crying. Couldn’t move. Had skin, like man. Like yours” She turned to pinch a bit of Lance’s skin from his arm, her sharp nails barely not breaking skin. “Silver stick. Here. Cold.”

 

Cold silver stick? “Wait, do you mean a needle?” he tilted his head to the side.

 

“ _Knee_ -doll here. Cold,” Aé shuddered. She paused for a moment, eyes dropping down. None of her companions tried to urge her to continue. They somehow knew this was sensitive to her. The fingers that pinched Lance had long been withdrawn when Aé took in a deep sigh.

 

She started tearing up, looking at her hands. Looking at her skin. “Red… red… so many reds…” she muttered, barely audible to the two. “Hunger-y. Very hunger-y. Ate man. Skin like this.” She pinched her own skin.

 

This only made Lance sit up, Aqua following him. Aé looked at them with eyes that had been glossed over with unshed tears. “Hey, it’s alright Aé.” Lance spread out his arms, offering a comforting smile. “You’re here now. The man won’t hurt-y you ever again.”

 

The green SCP let herself fall into Lance’s arms, burying her head onto the crook of Lance’s neck. The Cuban turned to the water nymph, extending his extra arm to her. She crawled up to him before doing the same thing as Aé just did.

 

He can feel both his shoulders wet up from tears. Aé, for being made into the way she was today. And Aqua, a happy and innocent girl that was taken advantage of by the people she thought she could have trusted.

 

They sat like that for half an hour. They would have stayed much longer if it weren’t for the ringing by the door, alerting Lance that his time with his new friends was up.

 

“Alright, SCP-811 and SCP-054! Back to your containment rooms.” The speaker in the room sounded.

 

The SCPs started to pout and protest before Lance sighed, “It’s okay, guys. We’ll talk again soon, I promise.” With one last hug, they heard the door hiss open. A few guards walked in, covered head to toe with heavy armor and a gun in hand. Always holding that gun. Like they were dangerous.

 

Aé stood up and followed two guards out while Aqua jumped into one of the jars offered to her by another guard. Both SCPs looked back at Lance before they disappeared into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love Ae so much.
> 
> See ya'll in the next chap!


	9. So the investigation begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCP suspectors make their move
> 
> Lance and Matt have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> I felt like writing chat but I promise that this has an actual story in it

Life is pain, Lance was reminded.

 

His alarm rang at its usual 8:00, telling Lance to get up and get ready for the day. But really, he just wanted to sleep in and forget about the struggles of being part of the SCP division. He wants to bury himself back into his sheets.

 

After the 3rd time the alarm came back on, Lance was on the verge of drowning his small device. With a groan, he sat himself up from his soft, inviting, comfortable bed and turned off the alarm. He hoisted himself up and dragged his half-dead body out to the kitchen.

 

Absentmindedly pouring the coffee into the cereal instead of the Almond Milk, Lance shrugged it off as he scooped up a spoonful of it and shoved it into his mouth. Brings him more of that caffeine he needs to actually tend to the SCPs he needs to work today.

 

At least today was a Friday.

 

* * *

 

 

 _**Panic! Of the Gays** _  
_(8:25 am)_

Pidgeotto: Call me Garfield

Pidgeotto: Cause I’m going to eat this lasagna up (っ˘ڡ˘ς)

Knife Boi: FINALLY, SOME REAL FOOD

Shirto: (>ლ)

Knife Boi: All food is fake food if it isn’t cooked by Hunk

Dadam: nice save

Teddy Hunk: aw <3

Innocent: Haha, forgot that dinner was tonight

Princess™️: Can you still make it?

Princess™️: This dinner is all about you, after all!

Innocent: Of course! Hunk’s cookies were amazing

Innocent: Bet the rest of his cooking is even better

Teddy Hunk: you’re all so nice

Teddy Hunk: But Mrs. Holt is helping me cook some of the food

Teddy Hunk: Can’t take all the credit

Pidgeotto: just call her Colleen, she hates formalities

Dadam: I’m gonna be a big chungus tonight

Knife Boi: Adam…

Knife Boi: Don’t ever say that again…

 

* * *

 

 

 _**SCP suspectors** _  
_(8:32 am)_

 

Hacker: MATT HAS SO MANY FUCKING LOCKSCREENS

Hacker: WITH DIFFERENT FUCKING PASSWORDS

Hacker: I’VE SPENT ALL NIGHT HACKING THIS PIECE OF SHIT AND MATT IS ABOUT TO FUCKING WAKE UP

Engineer: Do you think he might’ve put in a security system or face recognition???

Engineer: To let that be an automatic response if its someone besides Matt using?

Eagle 1: To let us out of what the SCP division has been keeping from us?

Eagle 1: probably.

Eagle 2: What are you even going to look for once you hack into it???

Hacker: Convos, he has to have something in there

Detective: Oh! Convos with Sam, maybe a coworker

Detective: probably even Lance

Hacker: I mean, we could find something a lot hotter about the two, if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Fighter: Stfu and hack the piece of shit so we’ll know what they’re talking about

Hacker: Cranky much?

Eagle 1: He just wants to see if Lance and Matt are an item

Fighter: Fuck off.

Engineer: That’s so cute!!!

Hacker: trust me, if they were dating, they would be much more open about it.

Hacker: they look like regular friends who work together

Detective: I remember when Nyma and Matt were a thing.

Detective: Matt wouldn’t shut up about how hot she looked

Detective: And then she dumped his ass a month later

Eagle 2: She was a bitch

Eagle 1: Takashi.?!

Eagle 1: SWEARING?!?!?!

Fighter: It’s a clone!

Fighter: KILL IT.

Hacker: FUCK MATT’S WAKING UP

Engineer: Put it back where you found it!!!

Hacker: ಠ╭╮ಠ

Hacker: I should have searched his laptop.

Hacker: But I feel like it has face recognition or something, too

Engineer: Matt IS smart enough to do that…

Hacker: ew8bydu1h2bb2ub82oub

Detective: oml, let me handle this

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **Allura Altea** to **Lance McClain**_  
_(8:49 am)_

__

_**Allura Altea** changed their name to **Lura**_

_**Allura Altea** changed **Lance McClain’** s name to **Lonce**_

__

Lura: Good morning Lance!

Lonce: What do you want?

Lura: wow, not even a good morning back ☹

Lonce: I’m sorry!

Lonce: I just slept really late last night

Lonce: Doing paperwork.

Lura: About what type of work?

Lonce: SCP, what else?

Lonce: You know I work with Matt and dockty Sam, right?

Lura: Dockty?

Lonce: nvm that!

Lura: what about the SCP?

Lura: Want me to…

Lura: proofread the paperwork for you?

Lura: I heard supervisor Silvia hates typos

Lonce: Oh wait, really?

Lonce: wow, thanks Allura!

 

* * *

 

 _**SCP suspectors** _  
_(8:55 am)_

 

_**Detective** sent **2 screenshots**_

 

Detective: 😊

Hacker: WHAT THE FUCK.

Eagle 1: Lance is pure and that’s the tea

 

* * *

 

 

 _**Lonce to Lura** _  
_(8:56 am)_

 

Lonce: I already sent my draft to Matt

Lonce: Thanks for the heads up Allura :D

Lura: no problem!

 

* * *

 

 

_**SCP suspectors** _

_(8:56 am)_

 

_**Detective** sent a **screenshot**_

 

Detective: Damn it

Engineer: this is pure cluelessness if I’ve ever seen it

Fighter: Why the fuck would he send it to Matt???

Hacker: He’s a coworker of Lance, and the only on in the squad who works for the SCP

Detective: Also considering the fact he has never met me nor majority of us irl

Eagle 2: smh

Eagle 2: Let me try.

 

* * *

 

 

 _**Takashi Shirogane to Lance McClain** _  
_(9:01 am)_

__

_**Takashi Shirogane** changed his name to **Shiro**_

_**Takashi Shirogane** changed **Lance McClain’** s name to **Lance**_

 

Shiro: Hey Lance, mind if I drive you to the Garrison later?

Shiro: With Adam?

Lance: hm, why?

Shiro: I wanna get to know you

Shiro: Keith has told me a lot about you

Shiro: Also, thank you for looking out for him back at the target shooting…

Shiro: I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there

Lance: you got it all wrong!

Lance: he was the one protecting me

Lance: I was dead weight

Lance: he was really nice and cool and brave and tried to see if I was alright

Lance: I just made him more stressed out…

Shiro: No Lance, you got that wrong

Shiro: You were the one keeping him from freaking out

Lance: really?

Shiro: Really

Shiro: Anyway, me and Adam are gonna eat lunch at Mcdonalds or something

Shiro: Wanna come with?

Lance: What’s a Mcdonalds?

 

* * *

 

 

 _**SCP suspectors** _  
_(9:13 am)_

 

_**Eagle 2** sent **2 screenshots**_

 

Eagle 2: W-what the fuck

Hacker: FIRST DQ, NOW THIS

Hacker: IS HE EVEN HUMAN???

Fighter: Shiro…

Eagle 2: hey

Eagle 2: Thanks to me, you know what he thinks about you

Eagle 2: he thinks your braaaaave and niiiiiice and COOOOOOL

Fighter: Spared.

Eagle 1: Wait, why did you drag me along, takashi!?

Eagle 2: We’re a two for one package, Adam.

Eagle 1: fair enough.

 

* * *

 

 

 _**Lance to Shiro** _  
_(9:20 am)_

 

Lance: Shiro??? O,O

Shiro: Sorry, my phone died!

Shiro: We can show you a Mcdo if you like

Lance: I wish I could but

Lance: I don’t know what you look like

Shiro: We do!

Shiro: From the grouphie you guys sent at the target shooting

Lance: Oh yeah!

Shiro: Also, I can bring Keith along

Lance: I’ll be happy to come along, then!

Lance: I still need to fix up paperwork, so I hope you don’t mind me bringing my laptop

Shiro: Not at all!

 

* * *

 

 

 **_SCP suspectors_ **  
_(9:26 am)_

 

_**Eagle 2** sent a **screenshot**_

 

Fighter: FUCK. YOU.

Eagle 1: HEY!

Eagle 1: that’s my job!

Fighter: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT

Eagle 2: My treat???

Fighter:

Fighter: Fine.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Poseidon** to **Better Holt**_

 

Poseidon: Hey, Shiro and Adam are picking me up

Better Holt: Perfect

Better Holt: I’m still working on these goddamn pill SCPs

Better Holt: I can’t tell if I did a good job or not on the report

Poseidon: I can proofread yours if you proofread mine?

Better Holt: Good idea

Better Holt: How’s your date with the water baes?

Poseidon: Oh, they were really nice!

Poseidon: the swamp lady’s name is Aé!

Poseidon: I wanna get her a turtle

Better Holt: Won’t she eat it?

Poseidon: Nah, she just wants company

Poseidon: And the water nymph didn’t have a name

Poseidon: So I named her Aqua 😊

Better Holt: Damn

Better Holt: Didn’t know you were such a lady’s man

Poseidon: … Aé used to be human

Better Holt: what?

Poseidon: she was experimented on when she was young

Poseidon: Or at least, that was what I was able to understand from her

Better Holt: Fuck. We had our suspicions

Better Holt: Her DNA was too close to a human’s than a reptile or amphibian

Better Holt: … and Aqua?

Better Holt: She used to be one of the friendliest SCPs

Better Holt: but then for some reason, she became hostile to male staff

Better Holt: And 2 male personnel were… terminated

Poseidon: Good.

Poseidon: Scum like them don’t deserve to live

Better Holt: Cold, water boy, cold

Poseidon: They forced themselves onto her sexually

Better Holt: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

Poseidon: What does that mean?

Poseidon: Sexually, I mean

Poseidon: I know it’s a bad thing but

Better Holt:

Better Holt: you’ll find out soon

Poseidon: okay

Better Holt: Anyway, your reports on them are alright

Better Holt: Check on mine

 

_**Better Holt** sent **FUCKINGPILLSSUCK.doc**_

 

Poseidon: Haha, alright 😊

Poseidon: I’ll send it to you around noon?

Better Holt: Cool, thanks water boy!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once the document was sent, Lance wanted to hit his head on the wall. Why did he agree for more work?  His brain can barely function as it is. He chugged down the rest of the coffee from his bowl, feeling bits of soggy cheerios still in it. Like he gave a damn.

 

Does Mcdonalds sell coffee? He needs a lot of it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:  
> One morning, I was so tired I poured coffee into my cereal bowl instead of milk  
> I stopped giving a fuck a long time ago and just poured in my cereal and ate it like normal  
> I think my body was too tired to register the taste  
> All I felt was the caffeine
> 
> See ya'll in the next chap :D


	10. Wolf in sheep's clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCP suspectors move onto their first plan of attack.
> 
> The two SCP employees catch a nosey bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4001 words *claps*
> 
> I have no life :D

Keith looked at his phone worriedly, wondering when Lance’s text comes in. Shit, why the fuck was he so obsessed with this boy? He’s only met him once in real life and only generally knew of his existence for a week. Why was he so lovey-dovey for him?

 

With a frustrated groan, he checked his messages again.

 

* * *

 

 

 _**Keith Kogane to Lance McClain** _  
_(10:12 am)_

 

_**Keith Kogane** has sent a **location**_

 

Keith Kogane: We’ll be meeting you inside, we’re sitting down on a table.

Keith Kogane: You should be able to find us

Lance McClain: Thank you!

Lance McClain: Can you guys choose my order?

Lance McClain: I’ve never been to Mcdonalds

Keith Kogane: Sure

Lance McClain: Just get me coffee, please?

Lance McClain: I’ve drunk an entire pot and I’m still exhausted

Keith Kogane: Okay, Shiro’s in line right now

Lance McClain: Thanks Keith 😊

 

* * *

 

 

He’s so far fucking down the rabbit hole.

 

Adam inched closer to him, head peering over his shoulder to take a look at the screen. “Whipped,” he confidently whispered with a smug smile. The younger boy quickly threw his head and glared at Adam as hard as he could.

 

“Fuck off, Adam,” he said before discarding his phone into his bag. He didn’t need to know what Adam thinks. “Not like you were whipped for my brother at one point,” Keith supplied with a smirk. “Keith, what’s Takashi’s favorite food? Keith, is Takashi single? Keith, is Takashi allergic to seafood?” he supplied with a mocking tone.

 

The older man’s face tinted red as he moved to cover his mouth, quickly taking a glance at his fiancé. Shiro was still in his line, oblivious to what his little brother was saying. He turned to Keith with a murderous glint in his eye, “I swear to god, Keith. Tell Taka any of that and I will do everything in my power to ruin any chances you have with Lance.”

 

This made Keith’s smug and confident expression drop. “You fucking wouldn’t-“

 

“Lance! Hey, over here!” Adam waves to where he can see the Cuban at the entrance. He beams a bit as he made his way over to their table.

 

His smile is so fucking warm and nice and so fucking beautiful- “Whipped,” Adam whispered to his ear once again before standing up and greeting the newcomer with open arms.

 

“U-um hi!” Lance greets, smiling sheepishly at the man, “Adam, right?”

 

Adam nodded before gesturing to their table. “Have a seat, Mr. McClain! Taka’s in line to order, it’s his treat after all. You can work on your paperwork while we wait.” Lance took a seat beside Keith, taking out his laptop from his bag.

 

What Keith noticed, ~~besides how fucking perfect the boy beside him looks~~ , was the dark bags underneath his eyes. “Lance, are you okay? What time did you sleep last night?” As much as he wanted to sound nonchalant about this, he couldn’t help slip in a bit of his worry into his voice.

 

The boy beside him laughed a bit as the laptop turned on. “I… don’t know. Probably around 4 or 5 am. There were a lot of reports I had to make on my SCPs, considering the fact that no one bothered to—” Lance cut himself off, choosing his next words wisely. This didn’t go unnoticed by Keith nor Adam. “—test them,” he continues unsurely before going back to his laptop.

 

Adam hummed in acknowledgment, tapping his chin a bit. Keith was almost certain that he was recording this entire conversation. Sneaky bastard. “So, Lance; what papers are you writing right now?” Adam asked innocently.

 

Lance shrugged, waiting as his word document was opening up. “Oh, I’m already done with my reports. But I’m letting Matt proofread mine. In exchange, I’m proofreading his. He’s been working on his for a few days now, considering how- “there it was again, another pause. Its irking Keith that Lance can’t just tell them the truth, “-lethal it is. From what I’ve heard, a number of people already died because of this SCP.”

 

 “Holy shit,” Adam muttered under his breath. Keith couldn’t blame him. “What’s the SCP made out of? How did you guys find out about it?”

 

Lance’s lips formed into a thin line. “I-I’m sorry, but it’s classified,” he stuttered out. “Besides, I wouldn’t know. This is Matt’s SCP, not mine.”

 

Keith took that opportunity as soon as it came. “Then tell us about your SCP,” he asked, giving an encouraging smile. Was it just him, or was it easier to smile around Lance? “You should know a lot about your SCP, right?”

 

The Cuban gave a small pause. “Again, classified. I’m sorry,” Lance looked down guiltily. Fuck, he’s so fucking adorable. “The SCP division has a lot of things classified so that… people wouldn’t get hurt.” It was silent for a moment before Lance perked up. “Adam, what’s it like in the air division? Do you pilot jets? Helicopters?”

 

At that, Adam seemed to perk up. Keith was all too familiar with this. The fighter pilot loved soaking in any sort of conversation about the Air division, considering how high ranked he and Shiro were. He loved to tell stories about him and his missions.

 

While Lance was distracted, the document popped up on his screen. Sure enough, beside the text and the name SCP-876, there was a picture of a bowl of pills. Pills…? Keith moved to grab his phone from his bag. He set it to the camera and took a picture of the screen, trying to look like he was typing something as to not alarm Lance.

 

* * *

 

 

 _**SCP suspectors** _  
_(10:35 am)_

__

_**Fighter** sent **SCP-876.jpg**_

 

Fighter: I don’t think they’re lying.

Hacker: WHAT THE FUCK

Detective: Pills? So, they really are the med division?

Engineer: So, they really are just keeping everything classified for safety purposes

Hacker: I REFUSE TO BELIEVE

Hacker: THAT THAT’S REAL

Fighter: That’s Matt’s SCP

Fighter: Pretty sure that Matt has Lance’s in his laptop.

Hacker: Oh, I’m so on it!

Detective: Keith, try getting Lance’s phone

Detective: See what conversations Lance has.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith turned to Lance. “Hey, Lance,” he said, abruptly interrupting Adam. The older man gave a small pout to his future brother-in-law. However, Lance simply hummed in response, turning to Keith. “Mind if I borrow your phone for a moment? I need to see if I have the right time set on my phone.”

 

“Sure!” Lance pulled out his phone from his pocket, typing in the password and handing it over. He resumed listening to Adam talking about the new set of fighter pilots that came in last week and how they reminded him so much of himself back when he started. Keith wanted to roll his eyes and groan.

 

He opened up the messaging app, quickly looking over the conversations. Better Holt to Poseidon was the last contact Lance messaged. And better Holt sounded a lot like a nickname Matt would give himself to anyone’s contacts. He tapped on the messages, snagging a quick photo before exiting out and turning the phone off.

 

Keith handed it back, another smile on his face. It ate him up inside that he had to invade Lance’s privacy like this, but the thought of what the SCP division could be possibly doing spurred him on. He went to his gallery and read the photo.

 

* * *

 

 

Better Holt:

Better Holt: you’ll find out soon

Poseidon: okay

Better Holt: Anyway, your reports on them are alright

Better Holt: Check on mine

 

_**Better Holt** sent **FUCKINGPILLSSUCK.doc**_

 

Poseidon: Haha, alright 😊

Poseidon: I’ll send it to you around noon?

Better Holt: Cool, thanks water boy!

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Water boy…?_ ” Keith muttered underneath his breath. What the fuck does water boy mean? Is that a nickname? _A pet name_? Holy shit, is Lance off the market? Is he dating Matt? _Matt_ out of all people?! Sure, Matt’s a cool person- like Keith’s brother from another family- but still. Keith knows he can do a better job of taking care of Lance than him.

 

He was never the type to be jealous before, but the way he gripped his phone in anger as he read the _fucking pet name_ ; he can safely assume it was jealousy. Jesus, what has this boy done to him?

 

“-And Keith’s big mac and coke,” his head snapped up to look at Shiro, who was handing out their food. He looked over at Lance. Chicken McNuggets and a large coffee. Keith had to give it to his brother, that was a good first McDonalds meal. “And chocolate sundaes for all!” Shiro added.

 

When Shiro settled onto his seat, he looked over at Adam. They both shared a nod, giving a silent understanding that _yes, Adam did record the conversation._ “So, Keith,” His brother perked up, “what’s it like hanging around a bunch of Garrison staffs?”

 

Keith then realized that he was the only one on the table who wore casual clothing. The rest of them wore their Garrison uniform. The red and black of his outfit clearly stood out from the white and orange of their uniforms. He rolled his eyes, grabbing his burger. “Not as different as having them as a brother.”

 

“You know… the air division is always open for new members…” Shiro pushed, taking a bite of his hamburger. “And they still have your exam on the files. Having the highest score this generation is a big deal-“

 

“I’m fine,” Keith took another bite off his Big Mac. “I told you, I’m fine fixing cars. Why aren’t you pushing Pidge? Or Hunk? Or even Allura? Pidge is good at hacking and tech, Hunk is amazing at engineering, and Allura can probably command the entire military sector with her pinky. I didn’t even have enough training to be considered good. The test was faulty.”

 

“Keith-“

 

A hand had placed itself on Keith’s arm. He wanted to pull away, but it just felt so safe and reassuring that he couldn’t help but look at whose arm it was. Beside him, Lance smiled and gave his arm an affectionate squeeze. “Keith, I don’t know a lot about you. But I do know you’re really brave and you’re not afraid to put up a fight. Garrison tests are really picky and have high standards, and you exceeded that further than anyone else. I’m sure you’ll be the best fighter pilot there.”

 

His heart felt like dropping to his feet but soar at the same time. His face felt like heating up and a smile made its way to his lips. Yes, it really was easier to smile around Lance. “T-thanks… I guess,” Keith stuttered out because what else was he supposed to say?

 

The hand left his arm and Keith instantly wanted its warmth back. From the corner of his eye, he can see the two men across from them looking smug. Fucking assholes.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re gonna love it in the Garrison, Keith!” Shiro yelled from the driver’s seat, Adam snickering beside him. Since the two of them were seated in front, that left Keith and Lance to sit together at the back. Again, those motherfucking assholes. “I know you said you wanted to keep being an auto mechanic, but at least take a small tour around the grounds while you wait for us!”

 

Lance was busy sending the report back to Matt, humming lightly to a tune that Keith wasn’t familiar with. It was soft and reassuring, it almost made staring at Lance’s calm expression impossible to stop doing. “Where did that song come from?” Keith absentmindedly asked, still staring at Lance.

 

“Oh, I… don’t really know?” Lance laughed a bit, “I just… know it? I don’t know. It’s a tune a used to sing to myself since I was young. It… even calmed me down when I was first brought into the Garrison.”

 

Keith chuckled at that, “So, first days of work were stressful?”

 

Lance froze slightly, his tune coming to an abrupt stop. Keith was surprised by the sudden change in behavior, at how fast he changed. But the Cuban smiled back a moment later, “Y-yeah… yeah, something like that.” That concerned Keith in so many levels.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro and Adam told Keith to wait a couple of hours for them since they were his ride back home. The couple needed to check on their jets since they just finished a run-down mission a few cities away from Chicago. Something about a cargo ship smuggling illegal drugs from China. Afterward, they needed to go to fighter pilots orientation.

 

He was going to hang out with Lance while waiting, but he was being called by Matt. Lance had apologized profusely but Keith just waved him off. He had important medicine work to tend to, anyway. Well, he hoped it was medicine work and not just Matt asking for Lance’s company.

 

So, Keith was left to roam around the Garrison’s main building; where all division superiors hung around and did their work. A few other Garrison workers were roaming the corridors, looking at Keith weirdly since he was the only one not wearing a uniform. Keith didn’t mind.

 

He reached an oddly empty corridor, the sounds of his footsteps the only thing echoing throughout the hallway. For a moment, he wondered if he should turn back. He could have been trespassing. But if he was trespassing, shouldn’t anyone have stopped him before reaching this point?

 

All Keith did was shrug off his worries as he trudged forward. The corridor was slightly darker than the corridors he passed prior, but maybe it was because there were no lights. Why the fuck weren’t there any lights? He pulled out his phone, finally deciding to update the group chat.

 

* * *

 

 

 _**SCP suspectors** _  
_(11:45 am)_

__

_**Fighter** sent **stupidchat.jpg**_

 

Fighter: I was only able to get this

Hacker: Matt left before I could get a hold on his laptop.

Engineer: Maybe we should stop this?

Engineer: after all, their report was about pills

Hacker: Matt’s SCP was pills

Hacker: We don’t know about Lance’s.

 

_**Eagle 1** sent **MCDOrecording.mp3**_

 

Eagle 1: He keeps pausing while talking

Fighter: he slept late.

Fighter: Could be sleep deprivation.

Fighter: I think Hunk’s right

Fighter: I think we should stop this.

Hacker: Keith…

Fighter: I’m serious.

Fighter: They’re studying med, we have no evidence to prove they’re studying anything other than that.

Detective: I agree.

Detective: I’m sorry, Pidge…

Hacker: _@Eagle_ 1 ??? _@Eagle 2_ ???

Eagle 2: Adam and I think we should stop this, too…

Eagle 2: we should just get ready for dinner tonight

Hacker:

Hacker: SCREW ALL OF YOU.

Hacker: IF YOU REALLY WANT TO GIVE UP, GO AHEAD

Hacker: BUT I KNOW THERE IS SOMETHING UP WITH THIS DIVISION.

Detective: Pidge, you must respect their privacy!

Engineer: You need to stop before you get in trouble for tampering with classified files!

 

* * *

 

 

While the group chat begged for Pidge to just drop the investigation, there was a noise up ahead the corridor; making Keith look up from his gadget and pull a defensive stance. It was like something flipping a table and its contents over. A loud scream sounded throughout the empty hallway. Without a second thought, Keith started to run towards the source of the noise.

 

Yes, it was a dumb idea. Yes, he ran down the possibilities through his head as his legs carried him toward the noise. But for some reason, he knew this was something important. Or at least, someone needs his help.

 

Amongst the closed doors lining up the hallway was an open door, light shining through it. The closer he got, the more he can hear… talking? Yelling? He slowed down his pace, trying his best to let his sneakers not make any noise. While sneaking, he pulled out the camera app of his phone. He hid behind the doorway, his head and phone peering inside.

 

* * *

 

 

In the room was, in fact, a table that had been flipped over. Documents and different work supplies spill onto the ground, like blood pooling around a newly fallen body. There were different tables lining up one of the walls, all containing computers. All in danger of getting destroyed by the three men in the room.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE THE SCP DIVISION DOING WITH THOSE FIGHTER JETS!?” One of the men yelled out, struggling against Lance’s grip on his collar. The man could have been a year or two older than Lance, but the Cuban held onto him tightly with a frown.

 

Matt walked up behind Lance, arms crossed. The Holt gave out a chuckle, shaking his head. “None of your concern, James Griffin,” he said, shooting the man a glare. “They were required for our division, and so Supervisor Silvia asked Supervisor Iverson for some. Really, it shouldn’t be a big deal.”

 

James scowled at the two, thrashing even more in Lance’s grip. Despite Lance’s lanky and scrawny structure, Griffin couldn’t struggle out of his grip. “Then why does the medicine department need fighter jets?! Why do you need them so much!? ARE YOU EVEN STUDYING MED-?”

 

For some reason, James’ entire body froze mid-struggle. His entire body twitched, but his arms stiffly went to his sides and his legs stuck together. His eyes showed such fear as he gazed up at the man holding him. He could have screamed, but all that came out were halted breaths. Like something was pressing down his throat.

 

“Sorry, you were getting annoying,” Lance’s voice laid monotone, so unlike his bubbly and cheery tone that seemed to brighten up any room. Or the shy yet happy tone he uses when meeting new people. It sounded cold. “I feel like he knows too much, Matt. He did steal your laptop, after all.”

 

Matthew shrugged, looking at the laptop on his arm. “You know, I was proofreading your SCPs when he stole my laptop from my lap and ran off. If you didn’t find him at the time you did, he could have seen your reports,” He took another glance at Griffin, full of warning. “If you had read even a single word off of this report, you would be forced to be terminated.”

 

James couldn’t respond, his throat feeling cramped and it suffocated him as it cut off his breathing. “And no,” Matt took another step towards the twitching man, a menacing grin on his face. His eyes were filled with a malicious glint. “Terminated does not mean fired.”

 

“Y-you’re a-a-all… c-c-cra-azy…” Griffin choked out, giving the harshest glare he could. But gasped when he felt his throat, his limbs, his entire body slowly crush into itself.

 

“El cuerpo de esta perra sería tan fácil de romper,” Lance muttered under his breath, a small smirk gracing his lips. “estupido hijo de puta”

 

Matt snorted beside him. It was required of him to learn a few languages to work in the SCP division, most especially since he was in charge of Lance when the SCP was around 14 and he was around 18. Lance understood English at that time but was most comfortable still speaking in Spanish.

 

He thought that maybe he heard his mother or father cuss at a young age in their native language because he doesn’t think Lance knew what the meaning of Hijo de puta or the other meaning of perra is. And it sort of humored him in a way, even in the situation they were in.

 

Matt hummed curiously as he looked at their hostage head to toe like he was looking at some a painting in a museum. “I don’t know, Lance. Why don’t we ask superior Silvia for her opinion?” James’ eyes widened at that, the twitching in his body becoming more frantic.

 

After a few tense seconds, Matt and Lance laughed. “O-oh my god, the look on his face!” The Holt wheezed out as he clutched his stomach. “I haven’t had this much fun teasing nosey nobodies since Cassandra Garcia!” he moved to wipe away a few stray tears. “And you’ve seen her missing posters around town, right!?”

 

“There were more people like James?” Lance asked in between laughs. The sound of his laughter had sounded so dark, it almost didn’t sound like him at all. “Wow, a lot of people have death wishes.”

 

After a few tense moments filled with cold laughter, Matt looked at James and snickered. “Okay. I’ll cut you a deal. If you don’t tell anyone, we won’t tell on you. Okay?” James’ body loosened up enough for him to nod as frantically as he could.

 

“Good, but remember,” Matt leaned close to their hostage, his mouth turned into a malicious grin, “the SCP division will always be watching you, on Garrison grounds or not. Just a single peep of this, or anything on this laptop, out of that pretty mouth of yours and it's _your_ missing posters around the nation.”

 

Matt leaned back, smile still on his face. “Understood?”

 

At that, James’ body felt like it was free from whatever crushing force it was in. He took a deep breath and pushed himself out of Lance’s grip, which Lance gladly let go of. He stumbled back at grabbed his chest, trying to take in as much oxygen as he could because holy shit, he thought he was about to die.

 

When Griffin looked back up, it was to meet Lance’s cold glare. “Do you understand what you have done to yourself, James Griffin?” He asked, “A single word about the SCP division that isn’t public knowledge, and I will personally make sure you regret every single second of your life.”

 

And with that James staggered back and ran out of the door. He had been to blinded with the instinct to just run that he didn’t notice Keith’s figure crouched right next to the door.

 

Matt and Lance looked back at each other before falling back into another fit of laughter, like somehow, they thought that James was some sort of clown doing his hilarious exit. This would have been a burst of much warmer laughter than earlier if it weren’t for the situation it was in.

 

The Holt snorted and laughed. “Shit, I needed a picture of the look on his face! He was all like, _oh shit, I don goofed up now!_ ” Lance seemed to laugh louder at that, leaning onto one of the tables.

 

They were too busy laughing to notice the figure retreat back to the hallway, away from the room.

 

* * *

 

 

 _**SCP suspectors** _  
_**(12:21 pm)** _

 

Hacker: STFU, ALL OF YOU

Eagle 1: Pidge!

Detective: Please, just drop it.

Fighter: Guys…

Hacker: WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT KEITH

 

_**Fighter** sent **holyshit.mp4**_

__

Fighter: they really are hiding something…

 

Detective: oh my god…

Hacker: I wanted to say I told you so but

Hacker: This is too much

Hacker: Lance… and Matt… they were laughing…

Engineer: The way the kid's body just twitched

Engineer: This is really freaky.

Eagle 1: I recognize him!

Eagle 1: He’s one of the new fighter pilots that came in last week!

Eagle 2: How can someone as scrawny as Lance pick James up?

Detective: Can anyone tell us what Lance said when he spoke Spanish?

Hacker: Dad and Matt took lessons a few years ago…

Eagle 2: This is really fucking crazy

Engineer: thank God Pidge wasn’t able to grab Matt’s laptop

Hacker: ^^^ Amen

Fighter: Should we still look into this?

 

Hacker: I’m in

Engineer: I don’t know about this… but it sounds serious.

Engineer: Count me in.

Detective: I say we should continue the investigation.

Eagle 2: Shit…

Detective: You can always not join, Shiro.

Detective: just leave the group chat so you won’t get involved.

Eagle 2: no. I want to go.

Eagle 2: It’s just….

Engineer: ???

Eagle 2: Cassandra Garcia was Adam’s copilots when he was still studying to be in the Garrison.

Eagle 2: She went missing a few years ago.

Fighter: Is Adam alright!?

Eagle 1: Imfnw keigh

Eagle 2: I had to bring him out of Fighter Pilots orientation.

Eagle 2: He's on the verge of a panic attack

Fighter: omw

Eagle 2: We need to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think about this chap? I'd love to see your reactions! :D


	11. Bitch Lasagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have dinner
> 
> Keith had one job and he failed to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie! So, I wanna get a few things straight (haha) with you guys
> 
> SCP classes
> 
> Keter: assigned to subjects that both (a) display vigorous, active hostility to human life, civilization, and/or spacetime, and (b) are capable of causing significant destruction in the event of a containment breach.
> 
> Euclid: Both pages just say "unpredictable and not understood" for Euclid.
> 
> Safe: they're harmless but still need to be contained and kept away from the public eye

**_Panic! Of the Gays_ **   
_(5:39 pm)_

 

Pidgeotto: _@Knife Boi_  [Lasagna Not Tragedies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOzglAoCTS0)

Knife Boi: What the fuck is this

Pidgeotto: Your emo motherfucking ass while thinking of lasagna

Knife Boi: Again, what the absolute fuck.

Pidgeotto: MY ITALIAN INSTINCTS HAVE BEEN W O K E™️

Welcome Matt: You step ONE FOOT into this house

__

_**Teddy Hunk** sent **Yourfoodpeasants.jpeg**_

 

Welcome Matt: Oh, hey Hunk!

Teddy Hunk: Hey Matt :D

Princess™️: Aren’t you in the same house?

Teddy Hunk: I’m in the kitchen

Welcome Matt: I’m in the living room

Pidgeotto: I’m in the dining room, tummy empty (╥﹏╥)

Shirto: Are we staying overnight?

Welcome Matt: Lance has never seen ATLA

Dadam: We’re staying overnight.

Dadam: We all bring pajamas with us.

Princess™️: Hell yes

Knife Boi: I sleep in my work clothes, so…

Innocent: You need to bring pajamas

Innocent: It’s a requirement.

Knife Boi: mmmm

Innocent: Please?

Knife Boi: Fine.

Pidgeotto: ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀

Innocent: My onesie is still in the laundry...

Innocent: I spilled milk on it

Welcome Matt: rip

Teddy Hunk: you have a onesie?!

Princess™️: Awww

Innocent:

Innocent: it looked cute…

 

 

**_SCP suspectors_ **   
_(_ _5:43 pm)_

 

Engineer: ???

Engineer: Is anyone else confused

Detective: I don’t think he’s pretending this

Detective: He really is innocent.

Detective: He doesn’t know what fuck is.

Detective: He doesn’t know what sex is.

Eagle 1: It’s Keith’s job to teach him

Eagle 2: ^^^

Fighter: Fuck you all

Eagle 2: Go fuck Lance instead

Fighter: I’m disowning myself from this family.

Hacker: Everyone focus.

Hacker: The SCP division’s secrets must be known.

Hacker: Matt has his laptop with him

Hacker: the last one awake, wake me up and we steal info.

 

_**Poseidon to Better Holt** _   
_(5:43 pm)_

Poseidon: I… don’t know where you live

 

_**Better Holt** sent a **location**_

 

Poseidon: Thanks!

Poseidon: How were the pills?

Better Holt: We redid the first test, with the helium and hydrogen

Better Holt: Only this time, we did it into an open stomach

Poseidon: WHAT!?

Better Holt: Don’t worry

Better Holt: We gave him anesthesia before the test.

Poseidon: But he still died?

Better Holt: yep

Better Holt: we put in the hydrogen pill first but it didn’t digest when it hit the stomach acid

Better Holt: So, we used a robotic arm to add a helium pill into it

Better Holt: it dissolved approximately 0.01 seconds later

Better Holt: and the body exploded

Poseidon: Damn.

Better Holt: You?

Poseidon: I just watched this creepy room for 3 hours straight.

Better Holt: We have a shit ton of room SCPs

Poseidon: It was almost like a hotel suite?

Poseidon: Not sure since I’ve only ever seen hotels in magazines.

Better Holt: SCP-1197?

Poseidon: That’s the one

Better Holt: Luckyyyyy

Better Holt: Almost nothing goes on in there

Poseidon: I wanted to use my phone but there were guards in my room

Poseidon: So, I didn’t…

Poseidon: I hate the guards.

Better Holt: The dudes aren’t so bad

Better Holt: not ones for conversation but still

Poseidon: You know I used to train with guards when I was starting out, right?

Poseidon: Then I moved onto robots when I was deemed Kater

Better Holt: keter*, most dangerous type of SCPs

Poseidon: Am I still considered that, or am I moved back down to Euclid?

Better Holt:

Better Holt: You know I can’t tell you, right?

Poseidon: It’s fine.

Poseidon: Still picking me up?

Better Holt: of course, water boy! Pick you up in 10

Poseidon: Thank you!

 

Lining up the middle of the table were an array of different foods. Spare ribs, spaghetti, tofu salad, Risotto, mushroom soup and “-BITCH LASAGNA! BITCH LASAGNA!” The Holt siblings yelled out as they slammed their utensils onto the table.

 

“Calm down, guys!” Hunk said before coming into the dining table with oven mitts and tray of lasagna. Once they saw the Lasagna, however, the Holts started to scream louder.

 

Samuel Holt, who was sat beside his wife at the head of the table, simply sighed. “Come on, you two. Is that any way to behave around your friends?” The father tiredly asked. “And just because you’re old enough to swear doesn’t mean you have to.”

 

“B-but father!” Matt said as he looked at his father with sad eyes. “Think about all the children that aren’t allowed to swear? Their mouths forever clean and unspoiled by the true words of man,” The older Holt sibling gasped dramatically as he gripped his chest.

 

Grabbing a fork-full of lasagna, Sam laughed. “You know what you should be thinking about?” He chewed his slice of lasagna as he spoke, "that report on your SCP, I heard you were having trouble on the chemical aspect on it? I thought you can handle such an advanced job-”

 

“I CAN!” Matt defended, throwing his arms up in the air. What left unnoticed by the two, the table was eerily quiet as the listened along to the father-son bickering. “I AM CAPABLE ENOUGH WITH THIS SCP. IT WAS LIKE I WAS MADE TO STUDY THIS DUMB SCP!’

 

With that, Matt started to chow down on his food to avoid conversation with his traitorous father. Even if chemistry and medicine weren’t really his forte in the Science department, he does know how to do trial and error experimentation. He wanted to prove to his father that he can take on more Keter SCPs and not just Safe and Euclid classes.

 

The table was quiet for a few moments before Sam spoke up again. “So, Adam. Shiro. I heard about the Air division and the new fighter pilots that came in last week. How’s it like having rookies tamper with your jets?”

 

And that seemed to have sparked up a conversation amongst the table. The table shared stories and jokes and everyone was having fun. Lance didn’t exactly add that much into the conversation, however, seeing as though he barely had any life to talk about with his friends.

 

Nevertheless, just listening to the time Shiro was almost blown out of his fighter jet during a mission in Saudi Arabia while fighting terrorists and the time when Hunk had almost caused a kitchen fire when he decided to make the cookers more efficient was fun enough to listen to.

 

It had been around 9 in the evening when the parents of the house withdrew upstairs for some much-needed sleep. The rest of the occupants of the house all loitered around the living room, calling dibs on whichever spot came into sight. Since there weren’t enough blankets, a few people would need to share.

 

And it just so happened that Keith sat next to Lance with a large blanket draped over their bodies. The last air bender was playing on the large flat screen tv the Holts’ owned, playing at a moderate volume as to not wake up the sleeping adults upstairs.

 

While Keith had a red shirt and gray pajama pants on, his gaze looked over at the expanse of skin Lance’s oversized sweater had provided him. The sweater seemed to have just slipped off of his shoulder, exposing tan, perfect skin.

 

It wasn’t until 5 hours in that almost everyone was almost asleep. All except Keith. He laid there comfortably as he wrapped an arm around the unconscious body beside him, leaning onto his shoulder like it was nothing. Lance was warm and peaceful when he was asleep.

 

He knows he should wake up Pidge so they can finally find out what the SCP division really is, but this boy felt a million times better than knowing the secrets of the government.

 

Keith couldn’t help but wonder if Lance was pretending to be this innocent, naïve kid to earn their trust easily? What if he and Matt found out about the group chat the rest of their friends made to try and dig up the SCP’s secrets? Would they turn a 180 and threaten them as they did to Griffin? Terminate them, even?

 

This worried Keith a lot, but at the same time, it sounded unbelievable. Griffin was a stranger, whilst they were friends. Friends. Wouldn’t the two try and make something work out? Maybe they’ll ask for the SCP suspectors group chat to be taken down? Or even stop being their friends?

 

Keith didn’t want to think about that. All he wanted to think about was how fucking sleepy he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCP classes
> 
> Keter: assigned to subjects that both (a) display vigorous, active hostility to human life, civilization, and/or spacetime, and (b) are capable of causing significant destruction in the event of a containment breach.
> 
> Euclid: Both pages just say "unpredictable and not understood" for Euclid.
> 
> Safe: they're harmless but still need to be contained and kept away from public eye
> 
>  
> 
> Again! Sorry if this chap was a bit crappy??? wanted to let one out before I went to bed :)


	12. Date or a fig?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had one job and failed to do it
> 
> So, his punishment has been dealt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Um. This story is progressing kinda fast?  
> Idk, I like to update a lot
> 
> *is in chapter 12*
> 
> I really like to update, what the heck

_**SCP suspectors** _  
_(11:30 am)_

 

Hacker: Alright, who the FUCK was the last one awake

Hacker: And why didn’t they wake me up?!

Eagle 1: Taka and I were the first ones asleep

Eagle 2: ^^^

Engineer: I slept around episode 10 or 11

Detective: I think Shiro, Adam, and Pidge were asleep when I slept

Hacker: KEITH.

Hacker: _@Fighter_

Hacker: PUSSY, COME OUT OF LURKING

Fighter: I don’t do pussy

Eagle 1: That’s my son

Hacker: ASSHOLE, YOU WERE THE LAST ONE AWAKE

Fighter: No proof.

Hacker: A S S H O L E

Eagle 2: Hey, maybe he was too tired to notice everyone else was asleep

Engineer: tbh, I thought I was the last one awake

Engineer: thank God it was Keith

Detective: We won’t get anything by arguing

Detective: Matt and Lance are free this weekend, correct?

Hacker: Nah, Matt’s locked in his room.

Hacker: His ‘pills’ SCP was getting to him

Hacker: I hear him screaming from my room and dad’s just laughing.

Eagle 2: I’ve known Matt ever since I started studying for the Garrison.

Eagle 2: He really hated chemistry

Engineer: Then why is he in the med division???

Fighter: Didn’t we just establish the fact that the SCP division isn’t the med division???

Eagle 1: What does SCP even mean?

Engineer: Super Common Program?

Engineer: Super Creepy Program?

Eagle 2: Pretty sure there’s no super in a Garrison division’s name, Hunk

Engineer: Secret containment protocol?

Detective: Wtf

Engineer: I don’t know, I ramble when I’m nervous!

Eagle 2: We know, Hunk

Detective: We’ve grown to love it 😊

Engineer: Aw <3

Hacker: Okay, so Matt is definitely not free

Hacker: I’ve hacked into the internet history in the main computer

Hacker: And he’s just searching different chemical compounds

 

_**Hacker** sent **WeirdHistory.jpg**_

 

Detective: What happens if you add plutonium and uranium atoms?

Engineer: AREN’T THOSE ELEMENTS USED TO CREATE NUKES?!

Hacker: Omg, they’re gonna start WW3

Detective: I call Hitler

Fighter: Aren’t you already Hitler?

Detective: Maybe

Eagle 2: why the fuck does he need to know diphenyl oxalate and hydrogen peroxide?

Engineer: Those are used for glowsticks, wth

Eagle 2: So, the SCP division wants to start WW3 with a bunch of glowsticks

Hacker: WORLD WAR 3: RAVE EDITION

Engineer: rAVe EDiTioN!??!?!

Eagle 1: Okay, so Lance is the only one free…

Eagle 1: Keith, ask him out

Fighter: WHATTHEFUCK NO

Hacker: this is your punishment, Kogane.

Fighter: You still have no proof that I was the last one awake!

Fighter: Could have been Matt!

Detective: MATT WAS ASLEEP BY EPISODE 5, YOU TWAT.

Detective: And don’t you dare say Lance because I was awake long enough for him to fall asleep

Detective: O N   Y O U R    S H O U L D E R

 

 

_**Fighter** has left **SCP suspectors**_

_**Hacker** has added **Fighter** to **SCP suspectors**_

__

Hacker: ASSHOLE.

Eagle 1: You are what you eat, I guess.

Fighter: FUCK ALL OF YOU, I’M NOT DOING IT

Eagle 2: _@Fighter_

Fighter: WHAT

Eagle 2: I will give your entire knife collection back.

 

* * *

 

 

 _**Keith Kogane to Lance McClain** _  
_(11:43 am)_

 

Keith Kogane: Hey Lance

Lance McClain: Hi Keith!

Lance McClain: Do you need anything?

Keith Kogane: I need your free time

Lance McClain:

Lance McClain: what?

Keith Kogane: I mean like

Keith Kogane: Dinner, Movie, Date???

Keith Kogane: We can just Netflix and Chill

Keith Kogane: OUT. JUST CHILL OUT

Keith Kogane: Not the other term for that

Keith Kogane:

Keith Kogane: Lance?

 

* * *

 

 

 _**Poseidon to Better Holt** _  
_(11:48 am)_

 

Poseidon: _@Better Holt_

Better Holt: Hello, this is Matt. He can’t come to the phone right now because THIS FUCKING CHEMISTRY SHIT IS MESSING WITH HIS BRAIN.

 

 **_Poseidon_ ** _sent_ **_2 screenshots_ **

__

Poseidon: What’s a date?

Poseidon: And Netflix and chill?

Poseidon: I know what Netflix is but…

Better Holt:

Better Holt: This

Better Holt: This is Gold.

Better Holt: I’ve known Keith since BIRTH

Better Holt: AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIM LIKE THIS

Poseidon: ???

Better Holt: What do you feel about Keith?

Poseidon: uh… I don’t know??

Poseidon: I get really shy around him but he’s so nice to be around

Poseidon: he’s brave, cool, and really caring

Poseidon: His eyes are so pretty in the dark

Poseidon: is violet a natural eye color?

Poseidon: I searched for it but it says its rare

Poseidon: I feel like I want to stay by his side whenever he’s there

Poseidon: I feel more comfortable and safer and… cared for??? I can’t put my finger on it

Better Holt: OMFG YOU LIKE HIM

Better Holt: THIS IS BEAUTIFUL.

Better Holt: FINALLY, SOMETHING OTHER THAN A ONE-NIGHT STAND

Better Holt: SHIRO AND I WERE SO WORRIED HE WAS GOING TO DIE ALONE

Poseidon: A one-night stand?

Better Holt: let’s just focus on your cruuuuush on Keith

Poseidon: A crush…?

Better Holt: You know, when you start developing feelings for someone and it starts to blossom into a possible love

Better Holt: Don’t you feel the love growing Lance????

Poseidon: idk?

Poseidon: I’ve never felt love before

Better Holt:

Better Holt:

Better Holt: w-what the fuck

Poseidon: Matt, I was in containment for over a decade with no social life outside of tutors, training robots, doctors and guards

Poseidon: I do not understand what I’m feeling and it’s scaring me.

Better Holt:

Better Holt: Shit, we should have let you out sooner

Poseidon: ???

Better Holt: I’m sorry, Lance…

Poseidon: Hey! Later is better than never, right?

Poseidon: Don’t beat yourself over it 😊

Better Holt: You’re too forgiving

Better Holt: YOU KNOW WHAT, SCREW THESE PILLS

Better Holt: SCREW CHEMISTRY

Better Holt: SCREW DAD’S APPROVAL

Better Holt: If you choose to go out with Keith, I’m bringing my partner Olia with me to your house and we are going to get you ready!

Poseidon: Olia?

Better Holt: She’s my research partner in a majority of my SCPs

Better Holt: She was also the one bawling her eyes out when the bodies exploded.

Better Holt: She’s awesome, though. You’ll love her.

Poseidon: Okay…

Better Holt: OML GO CHAT WITH KEITH ALREADY

 

* * *

 

 

 _**SCP suspectors** _  
_(11:48 pm)_

_**Fighter** sent **2 screenshots**_

__

Fighter: WHAT HAVE I DONE.

Hacker: Hey Lance, let’s NETFLIX AND CHILL  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Eagle 2: This reminds me of the time Adam first asked me out

Eagle 1: Taka, I love you but please shut up

Hacker: I HEAR MATT LAUGHING FROM THE OTHER ROOM

Detective: Lance must’ve sent it to him.

Eagle 2: I’m so proud, Keith.

Fighter: OH GOD I CAN NEVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN

Fighter: THIS IS IT, ALL MY CHANCES ARE YEETED OUT OF THE FUCKING WINDOW.

Fighter: I’M GOING TO MOVE BACK TO FUCKING TEXAS AND LIVE OUT MY DAYS AS A HUMBLE HORSE OWNER

Fighter: I NAME MY FAVORITE HORSE LANCE AND I FUCKING CRY FOR MY LOST LOVE

Fighter: AND AS HORSE LANCE DIES OF OLD AGE, I WILL BE THERE WITH HIM

Fighter: CRYING AS THE ONLY THING I LOVED DIES IN MY ARMS

Hacker: JFC And I thought Matt was dramatic.

Detective: I want to make this into a movie or something

Engineer: yes please, it would be a huge hit

Eagle 2: No joke, this is how I reacted when Adam didn’t respond when I told him how I felt about him

Eagle 2: Like big brother, like little brother

Eagle 1: Aw, Takashi <3

Eagle 2: <3

Fighter: STOP RUBBING YOUR RELATIONSHIP IN MY FACE.

Eagle 2: If it makes you feel any better, I’ll still give back your knives

 

* * *

 

 _**Lance McClain to Keith Kogane** _  
_(11:59 am)_

Lance McClain: sure! I’d be happy to go out with you!

 

* * *

_**SCP suspectors** _

_(11:59 pm)_

__

_**Fighter** sent a **screenshot**_

 

Fighter: w2idubuwdbwubq

Eagle 2: Shit, Keith broke

Engineer: Don’t worry Keith, we can help you plan everything out

Hacker: _@Fighter_

Hacker: Just remember, Kogane.

Hacker: We need that information.

Hacker: Go on this date today.

Hacker: Steal his phone and come to my house so we can read his convos.

Hacker: Arm yourself, just in case.

Hacker: We don’t know what Lance is capable of.

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **Keith Kogane** to **Lance McClain**_  
_(12:05 pm)_

Keith Kogane: Great

Keith Kogane: What about around 4 pm later?

Lance McClain: Sounds perfect, see you then!

 

* * *

 

 

_**Lesser Brogane** to **Greater Brogane  
**(12:06 pm)_

  
Lesser Brogane: SHIRO, I’M GAY

Greater Brogane: I was wondering when this message comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I um, tried coffee cereal again?
> 
> But instead of the brown coffee I used last time, I had hazelnut with a bit of creamer. I added glazed cereal *forgot the name* and it tasted good??? No joke, I wanted another bowl
> 
> My roommate came into the kitchen while I was eating it and she just looked at me like I somehow grew five heads
> 
> But I mean, it's fiiiiiiiiiine
> 
> Also, fun fact:
> 
> Olia is one of the rebel fighters  
> You know, the furry one?
> 
> Another fun fact:  
> I googled 'that furry character in Voltron' because I didn't know her name


	13. I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't question the title of this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMM  
> Enjoy???

_**Panic! Of the Gays** _  
_(12:34 pm)_

__

Pidgeotto: What in the absolute---

 

_**Pidgeotto** sent **strangerdanger.jpg**_

 

Pidgeotto: THERE IS A WOMAN SITTING ON OUR COUCH

Pidgeotto: THE FRONT DOOR IS LOCKED

Welcome Matt: I came in through the window

Pidgeotto: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Teddy Hunk: What are you doing on their couch????

Princess ™️: How do you have Matt’s PHONE!?

Welcome Matt: he called me over a few minutes ago

Welcome Matt: Gave me his phone so I can play flappy bird while I wait 4 him

Welcome Matt: And as for Teddy Hunk’s question

Welcome Matt: I’m a friend of Matt’s

Welcome Matt: Coworker, in fact.

Dadam: I can’t believe Matt has more friends outside this group chat

Shirto: I feel betrayed

Innocent: Oh, you’re Olia?

Welcome Matt: Yep, and you must be Lance

Welcome Matt: Glad to see you doing okay, kiddo

Innocent: Thank you

Welcome Matt: Once Matt gets his lazy ass down here, we’ll be on our way

Knife Boi: What, why?

Welcome Matt: Oh uh

Innocent: She’s going to do be housesitting while we’re on our date.

Innocent: I don’t want to leave my house unattended at night 😊

Welcome Matt: I am?

Welcome Matt: I AM!

Princess ™️: A DATE I hear :)))))))????

Pidgeotto: (⊙‿⊙✿)

Teddy Hunk: Congrats :D!!!

Shirto: I-I’m so proud

Dadam: Use protection, you guys <3

Dadam: And lube <3

Dadam: Lots of lube <3

Knife Boi: WTF.

Innocent: why do we need protection?

Innocent: What’s lube??? Do I need to buy some???

Welcome Matt: Oh, wait crapballs

Welcome Matt: I forgot you’re clueless about that kind of thing…

Welcome Matt: _@Knife Boi_   Hurt him and I will snap your neck.

Knife Boi: Come at me, bitch

Knife Boi: I just got my knives back 凸(¬‿¬)凸

Shirto: I’m starting to regret giving them back.

 

* * *

 

 

 _**SCP suspectors** _  
_(12:41 pm)_

 

Hacker: MATT JUST LEFT HIS ROOM

Hacker: HE LEFT HIS LAPTOP, OML

Detective: Wait until he leaves the house first!!!

Engineer: He can come back!

Hacker: OH FUCK, HE’S COMING BACK

Eagle 1: HIDE BITCH

 

_**Hacker** sent **Pidgeonunderthebed.jpg**_

__

Hacker: Mm, he grabbed his laptop.

Hacker: ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ

Hacker: fml

Detective: Sad.

Engineer: Cheer up, Pidge! We always have Keith’s date to get info 😊

Fighter: Why are you all relying on me???

Eagle 1: because you’re going to be with him for the next few hours.

Eagle 1: Anyways, what’s your plan?

Eagle 2: Where are you picking him up? Where are you taking him?

Fighter: I’ll pick him up from his house and I’m taking him to the arcade

Detective: THE ARCADE?!

Fighter: Where else would I take him? The movie we’re seeing is around 7 pm! And we’re going to eat at Max’s at 6!

Fighter: What would we do for 2 whole hours???

Hacker: There’s a carnival in town! And it’s close to a Max’s! Go there

Eagle 1: ^^^!!!

Eagle 2: Shut up Adam, you took me to the mall to go shopping on our first date.

Eagle 1: :’(

Fighter: Okay, so 4-6 is the carnival, then we eat dinner at Max’s, then the movies

Detective: oh! Go through the park after the movies!

Detective: Romelle and I did that for our first date <3

Detective: It was positively stellar!

Hacker: Checked the weather for tonight, clear skies.

Fighter: nice

 

* * *

 

 

 _**Dysfunctional family** _  
_(12:58 pm)_

 

Little brogane: can you guys come over?

Bigger brogane: Sure thing, Keith. We’ll be there in 10 minutes

Not a Brogane: I swear to god if you’re wearing a fucking flannel

Not a Brogane: I will actually cancel this date

Little brogane: changing right now

 

* * *

 

 

“Heya, Lance!” Olia pulled the SCP into a hug, patting his back. Lance returned the hug. “Again, I am so happy ‘yer doing alright here. The outside world’s a terrible place, you know? I’d rather be locked in a room away from this dumb society.”

 

The Cuban flinched at that but pulled out a nervous laugh. “U-uh… yeah… locked in a room… mm…” He moved to the side, allowing his two visitors in. “U-uh… Keith’s coming by around 4 and I want to be ready by then. Come on in.” He offered a shy smile as the two obliged.

 

Olia pulled out her makeup kit from her sling bag as they made their way to the bedroom, where they’d be helping Lance choose his clothes. The girl went on to explain how important clothes and makeup were for a first date with a guy because, as quoted, “you’re an obvious bottom, sweetie.’ Lance didn’t understand what that meant, but he just shrugged it off.

 

Lance sat on his bed as Olia pulled out different bottles of skin and hair products from her bag. “Okay, go and take a shower. Take literally all the time you need, we still have four hours before he gets here.” She threw a few bottles to Lance, who caught them mid-air.

 

Olia paused for a moment, watching the products float in the air and carefully put into Lance’s arms. “Oh yeah! Forgot you can do those water tricks,” the brunette smiled as she went back to rummaging through her makeup kit, “thanks, they’re expensive and I ain’t careful with my stuff!”

 

“Like that time you dropped SCP-978?” Matt chuckled from somewhere in Lance’s closet. “Doctor Grant was actually going to kill you, you know? At least it didn’t get destroyed, or I swear she would have actually gotten you terminated.”

 

“SCP-978?” Lance curiously asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

The girl laughed a bit. “It’s a Polaroid camera,” She explained, “If you take a picture of someone, it’ll show you what you most desire. Money, love, fame, the Bahamas, death, you name it! The reason I dropped it was because when I took a selfie for a test I had with Matt, it showed me with my parents.” Her eyes cast down for a moment, a sad smile on her lips.

 

“They… they were happy. My parents were never good examples, you see. Dad was an alcoholic, always passed out drunk on the couch. And my mom was in a coma. She served the SCP division just like me. She’s… she’s still in her coma. It’s been 6 years since I’ve seen those pretty green eyes of hers,” she sniffed a bit, wiping tears from her eyes, “I just hope that somehow, she knows I’m following in her footsteps. I hope she’s proud of me.”

 

The room fell silent for a moment before Matt spoke up. “Hey, Ollie! I’m sure she is. You are the best doc there! And you were taken in at the age of 17! Like, that’s not even supposed to be allowed!  You have the potential, and you can help the SCP in so many ways. She’s definitely proud of you, cuz I am.”

 

Lance could swear Olia had muttered something in the lines of, “my parents weren’t the only thing in that photo…” but shrugged it off.

 

He didn’t want to bother the heartwarming moment the two partners were having, so he snuck out of his bedroom and into his bathroom. On his way over, he read the different labels on the bottles. Face wash, deodorant, bubble bath soap, bath bomb lotion, shampoo, soap… damn, Olia didn’t look like the type to have this sort of thing.

 

He went in and decided to read the directions on the bath bomb, that sounded fun to have.

 

* * *

 

 

“I tried out everything, I hope you don’t mind…” Lance said, handing back the bottles to the woman. He was wearing a blue crop top hoodie, white jeans, and blue sneakers that Matt had picked out. Olia looked him up and down before smiling and raising a thumbs up.

 

She chuckled a bit as she waved the products away, “keep ‘em! I never use them to begin with. Hell, I’d even give you this makeup kit if it were mine! I hate beauty products, but since this your very first date- I didn’t see why I shouldn’t give ‘em to you.” She patted a spot on the bed, “sit down so I can put on some makeup on you, I’ve done this a lot back in high school. You know, before I stopped being so cranky bout my looks.”

 

Lance put the beauty products on his work desk before sitting down in front of Olia. She pulled out an eyeliner, biting her lip as she grabbed Lance’s chin and angled his head a bit. “Gotta make it look like you put in effort in yer looks, but not enough to make it look like you care about what he thinks about you. Get me?”

 

“No?” The SCP answered honestly.

 

Olia laughed as she opened the eyeliner and tilted his face to the left. “Kay, look up and try yer best not to blink while I’m applying it. Don’t wanna ruin yer hella smooth face.” She patted his cheek while his eyes moved up to look at the white ceiling above them.

 

He can feel the brush moved on his eyelids, gentle and delicate. Olia stuck her tongue out as she finished but it on. Her hand moved to grab a bit of blush, lightly applying it on his cheeks. Next, she grabbed some clear, glossy lipstick and ran it over his lips.

 

“Let’s give him something tasty to smooch at,” she teased, making Lance flinch in the process. “Ha! Just pulling your leg, mate. Though the lipstick does taste good, and it really pulls up the simple look together.”

 

“T-thank you…?” Lance said, unsure of what else he could have answered back.

 

Olia pulled out a bottle of perfume, spraying it all over Lance. His neck, wrists, and even his clothes were all sprayed with the sweet substance.

 

When she pulled back, she confidently smiled at her masterpiece. Simplicity was always her specialty. Matt sat next to her, humming in approval. “Damn, Ollie! Amazing job! Lance, you look amazing!” Matt pulled out a hand mirror to prove his point.

  
He really did look pretty. The eyeliner brought out his eyes, the blush made him look a bit brighter, and the lipstick just tied the look together. Lance’s face tinted red as he realized that Oh God, he’s actually doing this. He’s going on a date with Keith Kogane.

 

“Hey, Lance?” Matt said, standing up and walking over to his work desk. The SCP looked up from the mirror and watched as the Holt put his laptop into a blue sling bag. “While Ollie was fixing you up, I’ve added a few SCP files you may want to review. It’s in the SCP folder on your desktop. Look it over when you have the time during your date, kay?”

 

Lance nodded but paused when he heard a doorbell downstairs. He swore he had just felt his heart drop and actual terror fill up his chest. “OH GOD, HE’S ALREADY HERE!?” The SCP moved to grab the sling bag from Matt, stuffing it with his wallet, keys, and phone. “Oh GOD, he’s actually HERE! Like HERE, HERE! OUTSIDE MY DOOR, HERE. OH, GOD!”

 

He ran to the doorway, only to turn around and look at the two people in his room. “Thank you both so much! This means so much to me! You can stay in for as long as you want! I don’t know how long I’ll be out but… just… take care of the house for me?”

 

“Only if we get to eat some of the food from your kitchen,” Matt snickered, fist bumping Olia.

 

“Fine with me, just-“ another doorbell rang throughout the house. “Oh my god, yeah! B-bye! Thank you again!” And with that, Lance rushed down the stairs. Once he reached the door, he stopped and took a deep breath, because he didn’t want to look like he was a tired dog that finished running a dog marathon!

 

With a deep breath, he opened the door. In front of him stood Keith. He was wearing a black jacket with matching pants and a red polo. His hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, and did he smell cologne on him. Lance’s face burned a bit as he looked at Keith. “U-uh… hi…” he stuttered out.

 

“Hey…” Keith smiled back. He extended a hand out to his date, “shall we go?” He gestured to the motorcycle parked at the front.

 

Lance smiled. He had seen a motorcycle before, it had belonged to his aunt. He was terrified of riding them, always screaming when his aunt would make him ride with her to the grocery store or to school. Even if he was seated in front of her, he still feared falling off or crashing.

 

He still had that fear deep in him, but he knew he could trust Keith to keep him safe. He’s always safe with Keith. So, when Lance took Keith’s hand, he was confident that he was going to have a good time.

 

It still didn’t stop the light squeak coming out of his mouth when Keith made the engine purr beneath them, and it definitely didn’t stop Lance from gripping Keith’s middle tighter and burying his helmet in the crook of the driver’s neck. He swore, he can feel the smirk coming off his date’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not projecting to Olia, you are.
> 
> Comment down below what you think! I love reading your comments and feedback <3


	14. A million stars above us, and none can outshine you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date gone well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I can say I tried  
> *slurps coffee cereal*

“This is amazing!” Lance exclaimed, marveling at the large rides and the tents littering the park. Crowds of people roam around the Carnival, happy and joyous music play from the speakers and the rides flash bright lights even if it was still 4:15 in the afternoon.

 

Keith walked up to Lance, who stared at awe at the sight before him. It was like he was a kid, buzzing with excitement. “You like what you see?” The taller boy asked, wrapping an arm around his middle. Just a bit above the waist.

 

His date turned to him, beaming. “I’ve never been to a carnival before,” he admitted, “I’ve always wanted to go to one when I was a kid. But I guess I never really got the chance…” His eyes cast down for a moment, smile falling into a much sadder tone.

 

Lance perked up a moment later, the sadness in his eyes flooded away by the child-like joy. “Can we…?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Of course we can, babe,” Keith started guiding Lance through the crowd. There were a lot of children laughing happily as they ran around, playing with their peers and playing carnival games with their parents. Hool-a-hoop, ping pong ball toss, pick-a-duck, and many more. Large stuffed toys were displayed on most of the tents, serving as prizes for the winners.

 

They first stopped by a sniper game. There was a pellet gun for the player to use to hit the moving aliens and spaceships flying around the fake planet background. Inside the tent was a man who invited passing people with a wide grin and a hearty laugh. That seemed to pique Lance’s interest.

 

“5 dollars for 3 bullets! Come on and see how good your aim is!” The man offers, extending a hand for the expected cash. Lance turned to look at Keith, who was looking at one of the smaller stuffed animals. The SCP smiled before pulling out the money from his pocket.

 

He gave the money with a confident smile, “I would like to try!” He said. The main gives another one of his hearty laughs as he takes the bill from Lance’s hand.

 

“Good luck, kiddo! It’s already the end of the day and no one’s been able to beat it!” The owner of the game gave smiled at the couple, “But you look like you got an eye of a hawk there!”

 

Keith nudged Lance’s side, “Lance, you know these games are usually tampered with, right?”

 

The Cuban shrugged before lining up the gun to one of the conveyors the small aliens seemed to be attached to. He focused his aim on a moving line of them, taking his time. He pulled the trigger thrice, all aimed at one of the aliens. They bounced off the cardboard creature, who didn’t seem to budge.

 

So, the game was actually rigged. The man let out a hearty laugh, and if Lance wasn’t mistaken, it was laced with a bit of mockery in it. “Aw! Better luck next time, kid-”

 

“I’ll go again!” Lance interrupted, “This time, I would like to check the bullets before I use them!”

 

The game master looked at him for a moment, confused, but let out a chuckle. “Alright there, kiddo. You won’t find anything wrong with my bullets, I tell you! You’re just going to keep off the other customers!” But when his greedy hands grabbed the bill Lance offered, his smile widened. “Just keep it quick for the kiddies waiting their turn.”

 

But there were no kiddies around the tent, or anyone waiting for a turn in this game. This man just wanted these two gone, and it was clearly showing from how mockingly joyous the tone was. It had set Lance off a bit.

 

His hands moved to the magazine, pulling it out. Sure enough, there were three green bullets clinking onto the plastic walls. “Lance, the conveyor is rigged. Nothing is wrong with the bullets,” he can hear his date say beside him. The Cuban poured the bullets into his hand, letting them move around his sweaty palm.

 

“I know,” Lance said with a grin before putting them back into their magazine, clicking the mechanism back onto the gun. He took aim on a little alien with a goofy grin, pulling the trigger. The alien dropped off the conveyor.

 

The two men who witnessed it stood in shock as Lance turned to aim at a particularly fast-moving space ship. He pulled the trigger again, and the cardboard cut out dropped to the ground. He can hear the game master mutter a “what the hell…” as his blue gaze aimed at the fastest moving alien conveyor.

 

Lance shot the last bullet straight through an alien’s head.

 

With gun out of ammo and three cardboard cutouts down, Lance looked at the man expectantly. “I’d like that purple hippo, please!” He said, pointing to the stuffed toy Keith was looking at a few minutes ago. Confused and bewildered, the man could do nothing more but grab the requested prize and handed it to the winner.

 

Giving the man a bright smile, he turned to his date and gave the plushie to him. “Here!” Lance chirped, “You were looking at it a while ago, right?”

 

Keith looked at Lance like he’d grown a second head. He grabbed the hippo from delicate fingers as they walked away from the tent. “H-how did you do that? The game was rigged!” Lance shrugged, shoving his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans.

 

“The bullets were too light to knock any of them down,” Lance explained, “So I shot the sticks supporting them. They were thin enough for them to break easily. The tricky part’s just the aiming, you can imagine how hard it is to line the gun with a moving barbeque stick.”

 

They both knew that was a lie. The first bullet bounced off the alien as it fell down, the ship may have been hit by the stick to fall down, so that was an exception, but the third bullet had gone through the poor alien’s head like it was an actual bullet.

 

But Kogane chose to laugh it off, shrugging. “Smart moves, sharpshooter.” There it was. _His_ pet name for Lance. Much better than _water boy_. Who’d nickname someone _water boy_? Matt and his _dumb_ nicknames obviously. Keith grinned, victorious to a one-sided battle.

 

Before long they stopped at a Knife-O-balloon. A wooden wall was littered with various colored balloons, all with some kind of water in it. There were two balloons popped, water spilling onto the varnished pine. There was a case full of throwing knives, perfectly lined for the taking.

 

“Hey! You two! Interested in my little game?” A scrawny man came up to them, leaning up to the two. He must have scared away most of the kids, seeing as though he had a lot of his teeth missing and a glint of crazy in his eye. “5 dollars for 5 darts. Get five of these balloons to go pop, and I’ll give ya a prize. Get four and you get a bag of candy. And three balloons for a balloon.”

 

Keith handed the stuffed toy to Lance. “Hold this for me,” he said as his date took it from his hands. The SCP hugged the toy close to his chest as he watched the man take the cash from Keith. He counted the dollars before handing over five throwing knives.

 

“Careful,” the man teased, “ye might pop an eye out, instead! Ha-ha!” he gave a toothy, or at least what remained of his teeth, grin. Keith took one of the knives from the stall, feeling the metal against the rough leather of his fingerless gloves.

 

One after another, the sound of balloons popping and water splashing filled the tent. A few people stopped to watch as Keith drew out the daggers with master aim. In less than a minute, five daggers lay stuck on the wooden board, soaked from the balloons they each pop.

 

Applause rang out of the small crowd that had gathered around them. The man clapped happily as he jumped in place. “Goody, Goody! What prize has yer eye, lad?” Keith pointed to one of the shark plushies hanging high above the display shelf. “Ey, good eye!”

 

The people from the crowd started coming up to the man, pulling out their money. The man laughed as he greedily took them off their hands, handing them all the case of throwing knives. The couple walked away from the tent.

 

“Here,” Keith said as he handed over the plushie to the boy walking beside him. “It’ll go well with your onesie.”

 

Lance’s face tinted pink as he grabbed the toy from him, giving the purple hippo back. They both walked through the crowds, happily chatting and hugging their respective gifts. They stopped at a tunnel of fun that surprisingly had no line. They overheard one of the women call it ‘a weird cheap ride.’

 

The Cuban was insistent they’d go in and try the ride out, however.

 

$10 for each pair. The two bickered for a bit on who was going to pay. But considering that Keith was the one to ask Lance out, he won. Lance gave a small pout, insisting that he’d pay for the Ferris wheel afterward.

 

The Cuban grabbed both of their toys and stuffed them into his sling bag. Keith took a mental note of the laptop peeking out of the bag as his date did so.

 

They both got onto the boat-like carriage, the conveyor holding onto it was hidden by the tinted blue water. The employee pushed the button and the carriage was off into the tunnel.

 

At first, it was dark and nothing really exciting was happening at first. But after a few seconds of waiting, bright lights flashed on, leaving the couple to cover their eyes and let their eyes adjust to the light.

 

There was a weird garden background, with much weirder animatronic animals stiffly move in their place. The speakers sang a cheerful and happy jingle as they road down the stream, but it just seemed to emphasize how creepy and old robots were.

 

But Lance didn’t mind at all.

 

Once his sight got used to the bright lights, he got out of his seat and leaned out of the carriage. That child-like joy had made its return, Lance beaming at the old animal robots and the childish display around him. He leaned out of the boat just a little more, but his hands slipped from the rod he laid his support on.

 

“WHOA-!” Lance’s body lost its balance and was about to fall forward when he was caught by a pair of strong arms. Over him, Keith had grabbed onto his arm and his waist, keeping him still. They stood like that for a moment, caught in each other’s eyes, before giving out an awkward laugh.

 

The taller man helped his date stand up, balancing him back on the boat. “Next time, stay seated. You don’t want to get wet, right sharpshooter?” Lance snorted at that.

 

He didn’t exactly remember that piece of advice when they rode the large Ferris wheel. Despite being 5:45, twilight had already settled in the sky. Lance leaned forward to look at the view, causing Keith to use his arm as his date’s seatbelt.

 

Lance laughed a bit at how overprotective he was, but Keith didn’t want him falling off from 100 feet. He won’t even let him fall a single foot. So, he secured him in his seat. The Cuban didn’t mind, however. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s, resting his head on it. Needless to say, it was a quiet ride.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner and they finished the movies, Keith took Allura’s idea and they strolled down the park. This park, in particular, had a huge lake in the middle of it. The stars covered the night sky and the reflection of the lake shimmered in its light. A bright, full moon outshone the stars.

 

“This… this is nice…” Lance smiled as he squeezed the hand in his.

 

Keith hummed in agreement as they stopped by the lake’s shore. Pidge was right, the skies were clear tonight. Clear enough to see the milky way from where they stood.  The light reflected by the water had highlighted every single feature of Lance’s face.

 

The light freckles that formed constellations below deep ocean eyes. They were full of such calm, joy, and peace, like when the ocean gently rocks the boats on its surface as they drift further and further from land. Everything about this boy was mesmerizing.

 

A gloved hand moved to gently grab Lance’s chin, bare fingers caressing the caramel skin. He turned his head away from the sky, and up to him. Lance looked at him, that lovable pink tint gracing his cheeks. Keith’s palm held onto Lance’s cheek and the boy leaned into his touch.

 

They stared for a moment, at peace in each other’s presence. Before they closed the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know around like, chapter 2, someone told me to be proud of my work
> 
> BUT LIKE COME ON!  
> I CANNOT WRITE ROMANCE IF SOMEONE HAD SHOVED A GUN UP TO MY HEAD AND THREATENED TO SHOOT.  
> WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH
> 
>  
> 
> *also, kind of a warning for next chap*


	15. The only heaven I'll be sent to, is when I'm alone with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fucking regret everything in my life  
> I am so fucking sorry,you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER
> 
>  
> 
> OKAY, SO REMEMBER THAT WARNING I POSTED LAST CHAP
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO THIS SORT OF STUFF  
> YOU CAN ALWAYS COME BACK NEXT CHAP
> 
>  
> 
> BECAUSE
> 
>  
> 
> LIKE WHAT THE TAGS SAY (I'm surprised no one noticed, I added them a couple of chaps ago)
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ps. this is my first time writing smut. My only experience is reading over 150 smut fanfictions all about klance because Kick.

The sound of the door closing shut sounded throughout the entire apartment. The owner didn’t even bother to flick on the lights, instead opted to drag his companion through the living room area and into another door, swinging it open.

 

From moonlight beaming out of the window, the silhouette of a bed could be seen. The classic red sheets lay on the mattress, clean and tucked in. The taller man proceeded to kick the door closed behind him as he led his companion to the bed, pushing him gently onto it. As the figure fell onto the bed, the other maneuvered his sling bag off his shoulders and onto the carpet.

 

“K-Keith…!” the man on the bed stuttered out, ocean eyes fogged over with something he couldn’t name. His body was hot all over. The breath of the man over him huffing on his lips was enough to add fuel to the fire.

 

Violet eyes look down on him, the light from the window enough to make them seem like they were glowing in the dark. They were looking down at him with something that Lance could only describe as predatory. Ocean eyes stared back at them, foggy with want and the need of something that infuriated him to no end. He doesn’t know what he wants, but he absolutely needs it.

 

The man above him admired the sight below him before gaining a bit of his self-control back. That first kiss had turned into a second, then a third, then a fourth; each time their lips touched seemed to drive them even hungrier for more. The drive back was a blur to him, and he was certain Lance was the same.

 

But with this self-control brought in hesitance. Because he knew Lance had no idea what was happening right now. He was running purely on what his body wanted. Keith wanted to rip off those clothes off of him and mark every single piece of this boy as his. But he couldn’t do that without his consent. Without actual consent.

 

“Lance, baby,” Keith’s arms caged the both underneath him and both his legs were in between his partner’s. “I need you to listen to me, very carefully.”

 

The Cuban’s head tilted to the side, “Huh?”

 

He was making it really hard to hold onto whatever self-control he had left. “Lance. Do you know what I’m about to do to you?” His eyebrows furrow as he tried so damn hard to put this into words, and he knew he had to be blunt about it. “This is sex. This is fucking. This is what two people do when they completely trust each other with their bodies.”

 

Resting his forehead onto Lance’s, he let himself continue, “This is what lovers do to find pleasure in each other. Only lovers do this, Lance. Only people who are positively sure they are ready for this sort of thing are allowed to do this, Lance. This is completely normal for adults, to want someone to touch them this way.”

 

Keith had shifted his leg a bit, feeling a bulge in his partner’s jeans. Fuck. _Keep it together, Kogane._ “Lance, you’re… you’re a virgin. I know you’ve never had sex before. I know you’ve never been in this sort of situation. You probably never even touched yourself. Your virginity is something you give to someone you completely love and trust. You can’t—shouldn’t give it away. And it should never be stolen away.”

 

Blue eyes were fogged with such lust and longing and want, Keith had to clench both his fists together to keep from doing something he’ll regret. “Lance, I am asking you if you want this. Because you need to be completely on board with this, or else it will hurt.”

 

He took in a shaky breath of air. “Are you sure that you are ready for this? Do you want me to be the one to take your virginity away from you?”

 

And despite not wanting to put this out as an option, Keith forced the words to come out of his mouth. “We can stop this, Lance. If you’re not ready. I-If you don’t want me to be the one to take away your first time… We don’t have to continue this. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever stop me from loving you.”

 

“Lance, do you want to keep going? Do you want to give me your virginity?”

 

It took a moment for the boy beneath him to process everything, and he didn’t mind. He would much rather have him think it over than just give it to him without a second thought. But then, Lance fondly smiled back at him. A tanned hand lifted up, delicate fingers tracing along his jawline before the palm settled on his cheek.

 

Blue eyes looked at him, but they weren’t filled with lust or want anymore. Instead, they were filled with- “I trust you, Keith. I want you to take it. I am a hundred percent ready and certain that I want my first time to be with you.”

 

And that was enough for Keith.

 

Lips capturing the ones below him, Keith bit down on Lance’s bottom lip as he asked for permission to enter. Lance absently obliged, letting both their tongues explore each other’s mouths. Gloved hands explore his tanned body. They run down to his tiny waist and his sinfully long legs. His hands made their way to that fucking tease of a crop top hoodie, going under the fabric and letting cold fingers circle around hard nipples.

 

Keith pulled back from the kiss, and Lance tried to lean up to capture them again. Smirking, Keith used one hand to push him back down. “Lance,” he whispered as he moved to his neck, kissing along the column of skin. He bit down his pulse and sucked a dark purple bruise.

 

“What do you want? How do you want me? Do you want me to take your dick inside of me, or do you want mine to come inside you,” he sucked more bruises around Lance’s neck as the boy above him started panting heavily. “Either way, I’ll make sure you feel good.”

 

After a few heavy breaths, Lance looked down onto his lover. “I-I… God, ngh- w-want you in me… but I know i-it’ll hurt,” he whined as his hands grip onto Keith’s jacket. Tanned hands moved to pull the overcoat off of him, and Keith only moved to help him remove it.

 

Keith stopped sucking hickeys, admiring the numerous bruises he had made on his neck. Oh, he was going to make so much more all over him. “Yeah, it’ll hurt a bit. But I have lube in my cabinet right beside us. I’ll use it to finger you open, and then I’ll even use it to get my cock in you easier. I’ll make you feel good, Lance.”

 

“O-okay- ah!” Lance yelped as one of Keith’s hands pinched his nipples. With that same hand, the crop top was lifted high enough for Lance’s bare chest to show. Lips attach themselves onto one of his hard nipples while his hand played with the other.

 

While the boy was whining and panting hard above him, Keith’s other hand moved to the bedside drawer. The middle drawer was pulled open and a bottle of lube was pulled out. Keith snapped the drawer closed. Lance winced at the sudden sound, and Keith took that opportunity to pull himself up.

 

Setting the bottle aside, Keith grabbed onto the hoodie and pulled it off. Throwing the blue garment away, hands made their way to white jeans. The boy unbuttons the jeans and pulls down the zipper, then helped Lance out of them. The Cuban was left with a pair of boxers, a large bulge making itself known.

 

Keith couldn’t help but give it a gentle squeeze, making the boy under him arch his back forward and moan loudly. He was wondering when he’d start to get loud. That was Keith’s number one complaint from his neighbors. Looks like he has to deal with another one tonight.

 

Lance’s eyes locked onto the red polo shirt his partner had on, hands moving to unbutton it. Keith chuckled at how eager he was, but who was he to judge when he was rock hard, too? Once Lance threw away the red polo, Keith took it upon himself to take his own pants off.

 

The raven-hair moved back to the tan chest below him, sucking down to make a constellation of hickeys. While he did so, his hands pulled off Lance’s boxers- something hard hitting his chest that Keith smirk proudly of himself.

 

Grabbing the bottle of lube, he began to squirt a generous amount on two fingers. “Are you ready, babe?” Keith asked. Lubed fingers ghosted over the Cuban’s rim and god it infuriated him to no end.

 

“Yes! God yes, j-just- ngah!” Lance gasped and his back arched forward into Keith’s chest as the first digit went in. “K-Keith! O-o-oh my god!” His breathing became ragged as he felt the digit slowly pump itself in and out. He couldn’t help the moans and whines coming out of his mouth if he tried.

 

And after a moment, the second finger was pushed it. Lance hummed in pleasure as he felt the two digits start to scissor him open, gasping and whining as Keith’s lips had covered his entire body with different hickeys.

 

“A-ah, Keith!” Lance moaned out as he tossed his head to the side. “G-god… Goddamnit…! A-Ah~”

 

“Do you think you’re prepped enough to take me, love?” Keith whispered against Lance’s ear, nipping at earlobe teasingly. When Lance let out a broken out yes, the fingers in his ass were taken out. He whined at the loss but keened at the feeling of something hard probing his entrance.

 

Violet eyes looked back down at the boy underneath him, a blushing and a panting mess. “Lance. I think we need some sort of safeword because it’ll be too intense for me to register a simple stop…” Keith paused for a moment.

 

Lance smiled, chuckling a bit. “I feel like safe word would be the best choice. I… don’t see why I’d yell that out unless it gets too much for me.”

 

“Good idea, love,” he replied, which only earned him a blushed pout. He chuckled a bit before he planted one hand on Lance’s waist, and another to hold his hand. “Okay, remember the safe word, alright?”

 

And with a quick nod in response, Keith slowly pushed one-inch in. They both groaned as it made its way in. “W-wait, K-Keith! Safeword!” Kogane stopped immediately, looking down at the boy under him.

 

He was panting heavily, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. “S-sorry, it just hurts…” Lance whimpered. His tears were kissed away, however, and more kisses were planted all over his face. Blue eyes looked at him, a fond smile forming on his lips. “K-Keith, please come closer…”

 

And who was he to deny that? The boy leaned down, resting his forehead back onto Lance’s. Tanned arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him in place as he slowly pushes in. He can feel the boy go stiff under him, and every time he would stop and wait for him to relax.

 

When he finally bottomed out, Lance was digging his nails into his shoulders and was breathing heavily. But those blue eyes never left his. He waited for him to give a sign that he had adjusted, and when he got a firm nod, Keith slowly pulled out before pulling in.

 

That slow and drawn out action left Lance a moaning mess, whining and slightly twitching below him. Nails dug deeper and harder into his skin as Keith slowly quickened his pace, pulling out slowly and snapping his hips forward.

 

Lance’s nails were scratching down his back, leaving red marks running down pale skin. But Keith didn’t mind, he wanted to be marked by the Cuban. He panted hard as Keith can feel his body push to try and chase down his climax.

 

“OH, MY FUCK- YES! A-AAH~” he yelled, gripping onto his lover tightly. “K-Keith! Ngh-AH! KEITH! Ngh-ah~” His blue eyes rolled back as his body was flooded with waves of constant pleasure. Heat pooled just below his stomach, and god it was more than welcomed.

 

“M-mm, Lance… Lance! Shit,” Keith gasped, “Fuck, fuck! I’m so close, baby. I’m so close to cumming! A-ah!”

 

As soon as he said that, Lance screamed. “FUCK! OH MY GOD! THERE, T-THERE RIGHT THERE! K-KEITH!” Kogane smirked as he realized that he must have finally found his prostate, slamming brutally into it.

 

A moment later, white painted their stomachs and Lance could feel something fill him up. He groaned, his sweaty body dropping to the soft mattress below him. Once Keith pulled out, he flopped beside him. They were both panting hard, locking eye contact with each other.

 

“That… was…,” Lance choked out, not being able to get the words out because he was starting to black out.

 

“… the best… fuck… I’ve ever had…” Keith supplied, grabbing his hand. “… and… your… first time…” The blankets beneath them were a mess, so Keith had no trouble pulling it under Lance’s body and draping the cloth over them. Violet eyes looked back at blue.

 

Lance curled into Keith’s chest, feeling an arm wrap around him. The raven-haired man buried his nose into chestnut curls, smiling into them. “… I… love you…” he whispered.

 

“I… love… you too…,” He replied before his eyes slipped shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cinnamon rolls who have done nothing wrong: Oh no, look at the fluff and how beautiful their relationship is! Lance is going to be so heartbroken!!!!
> 
> Me, a cruel monster: *Sips Coffee cereal* k-kick


	16. Are you happy now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Had a bit of work in my hands, so the updates weren't that consisitant

Keith watched at Lance’s calm, peaceful sleeping form. He’s been staring for a few minutes, now, but he never really minded counting those faint freckles that littered across his cheeks. He also admired the chestnut brown hair that lay curled and damp, probably from what they had done last night.

 

Last night. Fuck, Keith was an idiot. It was just their first fucking date! Kissing him on his first date was a big enough deal, already! But at the same time, did he really regret what happened last night? The way Lance’s face scrunched up in pleasure, the noises he made, just how fucking good he feels-

 

He can still stop. He can just tell the group that the conversations were empty, that the Cuban had been deleting his conversations to keep them secret. What if the SCP division was just a drug-study division? What if they were the ones responsible for the target shooting? Just to have their assailants take the drug to give them those heart attacks?

 

 ** _I feel like he knows too much, Matt. He did steal your laptop, after all._** Lance’s cold words rang out through his head. Back when they caught James, would they have actually killed him if he saw what the document was written?

 

**_Do you understand what you have done to yourself, James Griffin? A single word about the SCP division that isn’t public knowledge, and I will personally make sure you regret every single second of your life._ **

 

The voice, Lance’s voice, continued to remind him of how close James was to death. All because he almost read a few documents that needed proofreading. It taunted him. It threatened him. He couldn’t help but grit his teeth from just how bad he didn’t want to believe that someone as innocent as Lance would even think of doing something like this. Of how he’d laugh at the sight of someone’s fear for their life.

 

_**Do you understand what you have done to yourself, ~~James Griffin~~ Keith Kogane?** _

 

But then, the image of Lance’s unconscious body leaning against his shoulder popped in his mind. That oversized sweater showing just enough skin to make Kogane the last one awake. How blue eyes lit up in child-like excitement when they went to the carnival, and how naturally curious and clumsy he can be.

 

The sight of Lance cutting up the chicken, tongue sticking out as the knife and fork slice up the meat. The memory of Lance actually surprised at how huge the movie screen at the cinema was. And how he leaned on Keith’s shoulder as the movie played, saying that he picked an amazing movie. That time when they strolled through the park, ocean eyes looking at the lake in awe.

 

How Lance smiled as he quickly offered to pay for the breakfast of two people that he had just met, all because Matt forgot to bring his wallet. The quivering boy under the table when the shooters came in that fateful day. How close he looked to go into a panic attack, as he held onto Keith’s black shirt in such horror and dismay and fear.

 

That couldn’t have been the same boy that had threatened someone’s life with a taunting grin.

 

But it was, and it scared Keith.

 

All because of this stupid division, confusing him of who the Cuban really is. This stupid fucking division. He needed to know what it was about; what Lance was so adamant of keeping classified. He wanted to know. He had to know. Not for his friends, who were looking into the SCP division just like him, but for himself. He was doing this.

 

The mattress shifted as he got up, careful to not wake the sleeping body next to him. Casting a glance at him, Keith turned to tuck the cover up the bare shoulders peeking out of the blanket. He could get cold and get sick. He was naked under those sheets, after all.

 

And actually, so was he. He quickly picked up the red boxers on the ground, putting them on as he walked over to the sling bag discarded on the shaggy carpet that was rough against his feet. His knee hit the floor, picking the bag up and zipping it open.

 

Two plushies greeted him, and he had to visibly wince back. He can feel the regret build up in his chest as he pulled out the laptop. He took a much more comfortable seat on the ground, crossing his legs as he placed the laptop on his lap and opened it. There was a folded piece of paper that was taped onto the screen.

 

* * *

 

 

> Water boy,
> 
> You didn’t even add a password to your laptop! Such bad parenting, dude. >:(  
> Anyways, while Olz was dolling you up, I was adding more reports into this UNSECURED thing.   
> Scan through them when you’re done with your DAAATE.   
> It’s been one week and you’ve already found love <3333  
> You lucky bastard, how do you do it? Teach me thine ways  
> Lolol, but the reports are in the SCP folder I made for you.   
> Your docs were all around the desktop, trust me when I say you were gonna regret it.  
> So I fixed them up for you :).
> 
> Xoxo the better Holt
> 
> P.S. ^  I really am  
> P.P.S. I forgot to say but I put in a new password for you. You can change it but I put in ‘bad parent’
> 
>  

* * *

 

The lock screen loaded up, asking for the password. Keith typed in the password the Holt brother had thankfully supplied him. Once the desktop popped up, showing a few scattered apps around the ocean background. Sure enough, the only folder among them was named SCP.

 

He moved the cursor to click on it, the file manager opening up to reveal word documents that weren’t even arranged in order. But it still made looking through them easily. To make the process faster, he started to click on all of them. That way, he didn’t have to waste time waiting for them to load one by one.

 

The documents all opened up in a matter of seconds.

 

SCP-1197 was a… hotel room? “What in the fuck?” Keith murmured as he scrolled down to look at the information. He didn’t want to read the blocks of text, so his eyes just skimmed through what his mind can register as important information.

 

Object class was Euclid, which Keith had zero idea what that meant. From the paragraphs upon paragraphs of information, all he could decipher was that no one should go through the door named SCP-1197-1. So, instead, he scrolled down to where the logs were.

 

* * *

 

 

> **Subject** : █████ ████████
> 
> **Duration** : Approximately 16 hours
> 
> Subject-1 failed to check out of SCP-1197. Hotel staff could not open door, authorities notified. Before police arrived subject exited SCP-1197, appearing distressed and acting violently towards anyone approaching him. A battered body similar in appearance to the subject was discovered in SCP-1197. Subject arrested and interrogated before committing suicide in police custody.

 

* * *

 

 

He did want to read any more of that. What in the absolute fuck? Was this real? Was any of this real? The cursor hovered over the x at the top right corner of the screen, moving him to the next to document. And for whatever is holy, he wished he had never seen what the document’s attached picture was.

 

[SCP-106](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-106) was an old man with rotting flesh that barely hung on to its skeleton-like body. Boney fingers reach up to the camera as melted eyes gaze up at it. This… this thing was fucking _real_?! Keith can feel himself panic as he just couldn’t look at this thing anymore, exiting out of the document as fast as he could.

 

The next SCP was a woman made out of water. She looked at the camera with her clear gaze as she gave off a cheery pose. She was classified as safe, with a little note saying [check the updated log for information].

 

* * *

 

> SCP-054
> 
> As of ████████, SCP-054 has shown great signs of trust among the male personnel again after the SCP socialization test-58. She has resorted to trying to communicate in charades to try and answer the staff’s questions for her, shifting into different forms to do so. Her liquid body allows her to take any form and shape as long as there is a water source nearby for her to maintain her body. She has grown close to **SCP-811** , named Aé and **SCP-6839** , named La-

 

* * *

 

 

Lance McClain.

 

Keith froze as he saw that name on the document, rereading the phrase in disbelief over and over again. Because this cannot be real. **SCP-6839, named Lance McClain**. He brought out the folder again, searching for the SCP. He can feel his neck go damp and his breathing grow harder as his eyes scanned for that dumb document. Keith had checked the folder and he damn knew that the folder only had 62 documents in it.

 

But when he found the file, it was accompanied with a ‘ _ **you have the right to see your file’**_ below it. He quickly clicked on it, watching as the document started to load. He watched with anxious eyes and Keith can feel his heart stop because this cannot actually be about-

 

The picture that showed with the file had Keith’s entire world turn upside down. There Lance was, wearing a white hospital gown as he looked back at him with such empty eyes. He was definitely younger in this photo, around 14 or 15. But Keith remembers that cold glare.

 

_**Do you understand what you have done to yourself, J-** _

 

“K-Keith…?” A voice groaned behind him. At once, he whipped around and he was already on his feet; looking at the boy with wide eyes. And like the idiot that he was, he still had the laptop balancing on one of his arms.

 

The SCP’s eyes widened a second later, quickly catching on to what was happening. Panic clearly settled on his face as he quickly tried to stand up. “W-wait, Keith, I-!” He yelped as he fell to his knees, blanket draping his naked body. His skinny legs were jelly underneath him, and it hurt to stand. But that didn’t stop those ocean eyes to look at Keith pleadingly.

 

But when those eyes caught sight of his picture on the screen, his file on display for Keith to read- he knew it was too late. He knows. “Read it,” his eyes turned to glare at the man in front of him.

 

“Lance- “  


“Read. It.”

 

His tone was hard and firm, commanding and left no room for excuses. That cold glare was enough for Keith to oblige, fear mostly controlling his actions at this point. He looked at the screen, eyes moving along the text as he read it aloud.

 

“SCP-6839. Euclid class, see updated log for details. SCP Lance, after being kept in containment for 10 years and eight months, has been released under the watch of Doctor Samuel Holt and his son, Matthew Holt. This test is named the SCP public reaction test (SPRT), Lance being the first one to take it. As stated by the Holts, his manipulation over water has grown strong- to the p-point where he can make it out of the humidity around him and stop the flow of blood from a group at people at once. The latter has been shown in the attack at a local mall on…”

 

Keith couldn’t read the date, as it has been blacked off. He looked back at the Lance and watched as that cold glare had hardened. “You know now! Congratulations, Kogane! You happy now, Keith?” the name had been spat out with such venom that Keith had felt it stung, “Is this what you wanted all along? To find out what I am?”

 

“Wait, Lance,” Keith had placed the computer onto the mattress, taking a step closer to the Cuban. “You know that isn’t true!”

 

Lance laughed, “Oh! But that’s exactly what you found out, right? Found out that I’m some freak that was let out of its cage? Some monster who killed off people without a single thought?”

 

“Lance, please listen-“

 

“NO! YOU LISTEN!” Was the room getting colder? “I was taken away from my family when I was 8, Keith. 8. I was in the same three rooms for years, walking the same corridors every single day and followed the same routine EVERY. SINGLE. DAY."

 

The room was getting colder, but at the same time much drier. As Lance’s eyes leaked out tears, balls of water started to form behind him. They floated mid-air, growing larger and larger with each word that came out of Lance’s lips. Keith took a step back.

 

“I was forced to use the very powers I LOATHED since I was a kid to hurt and attack people, just so the Garrison can run tests on me and see if I really was some threat to humanity. They would run experiments and run me through literal hell with those needles and surgeries and FUCKING EXPERIMENTS.

 

The water all crystallized into ice. Sharp, jagged ends all aimed at Keith. He didn’t run; he couldn’t move at all. His body felt like it was being crushed by some kind of force that he had no doubt was Lance. He can barely breathe, let alone move from his position. He can only watch as Lance broke down in front of him.

 

"I was a guinea pig among other guinea pigs, used to fill the thirst for knowledge these scientists had. All because I had to be born different. All because I wasn’t born like other kids. All because I wasn’t normal. Because I wasn’t human. I’m not HUMAN, Keith. I NEVER ASKED TO BE THIS WAY, KEITH. I NEVER ASKED TO BE BORN- “

 

A gasp broke through him as the ice turned back into vapor behind him. The feeling of his body being crushed left Keith, making him take a deep breath of air because his lungs felt like they were about to explode.

 

The SCP flinched away from him, pulling the blanket over his head as he ducked away in shame. “Was… was this why we went on our date…?” he asked, voice meek and soft, “Did anything that happened last night mean anything to you…? The date? The kiss? The…” His voice cracked as he couldn’t bring the words into life.

 

“I-I trusted you, Keith…”

 

Keith moved forward, putting a hand on the SCP’s cheek. At first, he flinched away from his touch. But when his palm cradled his cheek, he leaned into it. “Every single second I spent with you meant the world to me, Lance.”

 

“Then… why did you…?”

  
“I couldn’t handle you keeping something this big from me. Lance, call me selfish, but just having you keep something away from me had hurt. At first, you were this nice and innocent and naïve boy who Matt invited into the chat. But…” Keith paused for a moment, “… I saw you and Matt with James.”

 

He stiffened in Keith’s hand, looking at him with such fear. “O-oh… u-um…” Lance stuttered out,

 

A thumb went to brush reassuringly across his tan cheek. “I’m not going to make you explain how you work or why you act the way you do. I know that… containment… has done a few things to you. But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re still you,”

 

Another hand went to cradle the other side of Lance’s face. “You’re innocent, kind, caring, happy and you’re loving. You make everyone around you happy, and you never seem to run out of energy. You’re so hardworking and reliable, and you never give up. You faced those shooters back at target so well, love. Because of you, you’ve probably saved many lives.”

 

“I couldn’t save them all…” Lance muttered.

 

“But you did what you could,” Keith answered back, “And that is what’s important.”

 

It was quiet for a moment, the couple just enjoying the silence and their company. It also served as a moment to take a breath and think everything over. Keith thought of what to do next, what happens now? He had no doubt that Lance was thinking the same thing.

 

One of his hands drifted over to Lance’s, placing the hand on Keith’s chest. Lance could feel the other’s heart thrum loudly. “Lance, I know what you need to do,” a soft voice said, “I’m sure there’s some protocol saying that whoever finds out needs to be terminated. If you think that’s what needs to be done, then do it.”

 

There was silence for a second before Lance ripped his hand out of Keith’s grasp and tackled him into a hug. They both fall to the ground, Lance burying his face into the crook of his lover’s neck. “No! I can’t lose you, too!” He yelled as he gripped him tighter.

 

Keith smiled as he wrapped his arms around the Cuban, huffing out a small sigh. “Alright then.”

 

They stayed like that for a while, in each other’s arms. Losing themselves into their combined warmth, not even realizing that Keith was only wearing his boxers and Lance had a blanket draped around his naked body. They didn’t bother to check what time it was nor care if the laptop turned into sleep mode.

 

“K-Keith…” Lance muttered.

 

“Yes, love?” His hand went to play with the other’s damp brown curls.

 

“I… I still have to tell Superior Silvia about this…” Keith couldn’t help but go stiff at that. Because, even if he offered to give his life over to Lance, he didn’t have a death wish yet. “Like you said… it’s a protocol… But don’t worry…” His grip grew tighter, “I won’t let them hurt you.”

 

And that was enough for Keith to agree, “Alright then, but can we stay like this for a while longer?”

 

“Keith…?” Lance called again, ignoring Keith’s question. “Does anyone else know… is anyone else looking into the SCP division…?”

 

He didn’t have it in him to lie to Lance, not anymore. Not when Lance had fully exposed himself to him. “Yes, the rest of the group chat. They all want to know what the SCP division really is.”

 

The Cuban hummed as he nuzzled closer, “Alright then…”

 

“You bringing them to the Superior?” His question cracked because _shit, they might get terminated._

 

But when Lance shook his head, it drew a sigh of relief from Keith. “Don’t worry. The SCP division is a classified department of the Garrison, it’ll be hard for them to try and pry what it really is from the Garrison’s security.”

 

“Good…”

 

“Hey, Keith? Can we lie on the bed? The carpet hurts my knees.” Keith moved to pick the Cuban up and gently laid him onto the bed

 

There was a playful smirk on his lips as he watched Lance shift in his blanket, “You know… we’re still naked and we have all day…”

 

Lance squeaked as Keith crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> Okay so um???  
> I don't know how to write, sorry I ran out of coffee and I'm sleepyyy
> 
> Sorry the chap's a bit bad...


	17. The consequence of knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday afternoon, and Lance and Keith pull up on the Garrison parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in school :')

The motorcycle's engine died beneath them, the couple both hopping off of it. Lance chuckled a bit as he grabbed the other's gloved hand. "Come on, we don't want to keep superior Silvia waiting. I sent her a message that I needed to talk to her while you were taking a shower," Lance shrugged, "she said she'll be waiting for us in her office in the SCP building. We don't want to keep her waiting..."

 

Keith knew that Lance was nervous, hell he was too. But he squeezed his hand and gave a small smile, "you're right. Let's go before Shiro or Adam see me here." And that was when he remembered that he forgot to check his phone for any messages from the group chat or from anyone in general. He was pretty sure he turned it off before he went out on their date.

 

The two laughed before walking to the supposed 'med division' building a bit at the back of Garrison grounds. It was close to the air division area, where it was considered to be the Garrison's backyard. And it was called that for good reason. The smooth concrete grounds where jets would land and fly off of had covered the majority of the Garrison's back lot, leaving little space for other divisions to put their buildings in. Maybe the reason why they decided to put the SCP building there was because it was secluded from the other divisions.

 

Reaching the building, Lance pulled out his ID card from the pocket of his uniform. The door slid open as soon as the lock mechanism finished scanning it. The hallways were pure white, with tiles to match below them. There weren't any windows, all light supplied by the bright fluorescent bulbs above them. They really were selling the whole hospital vibe.

 

They passed by many rooms that Keith could only describe as laboratories and rooms for scientists with white lab coats to come in and out with test samples and files. They spared the two no attention as they roam the hallways with clipboards and folders in hand. Every once in a while, they were met with guards with heavy green armor, guns in hand as they roamed the hallways for potential danger. Helmets hid whatever expression they gave the couple as they crossed paths.

 

They stopped in front of a door with a golden nameplate on it. The doors they passed prior had silver nameplates names like 'microscopic lab' and 'bio-chem lab'. The golden nameplate in front of them was no laboratory.

 

> **Silvia Welburn**
> 
> **SPC Superior.**

 

"This is it..." Lance said, nervous. He held an anxious smile as they both held tighter to each other's hand, both knowing they had to let go to look professional to the commanding officer. They smiled before letting go, the cold of an empty hand now unfamiliar to them. Lance raised a clenched fist onto the door, getting ready to knock. "Alright. Let's get this over with, yeah?"

 

And with that, the sound of knocking bounced off the empty hallway's walls they found the door in. They waited for a second, two, three- "Come in," a voice sounded from the other side of the door. Their hearts almost stopped as they heard it, Lance reluctantly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

 

The office was covered with different frames of certificates and awards, all congratulating the same name. The woman sat behind a desk, her hands neatly folded in front of her as she watched her two visitors enter. "Good afternoon, Lance. I believe I can handle everything from here. Go down and head to the natural containment area 2B. I personally supplied your requested items. They'll be by the door when you arrive. You are dismissed."

 

The couple froze at that. "W-wait, superior Silvia. Please let me stay up here with him. I haven't even informed you of what he-"

 

"He knows what the SCP division is. He knows what SCPs are. And he most definitely knows that you're an SCP," she supplied. "You are dismissed, Lance. Leave Mr. Kogane to me. I swear on my name, you'll be able to see him again after your job is done. You do not want to keep to keep your SCPs waiting."

 

The SCP looked at her for a moment in shock. "I didn't tell you his name...?" he muttered under his breath before speaking up. "Y-yes ma'am." he turned to leave, casting one last smile to the man beside him. A silent reassurance as the door closed shut.

 

Keith can feel dread settle into his chest as pale brown eyes studied him head-to-toe. "Keith Akira Kogane," she spoke, her voice only adding on more fear into him.

 

"You were an orphan up until you were 10; your mother went missing and your father, the brave firefighter he was, got killed on the job when you were 3. Taken under the wing of Takashi Shirogane when he was still a low-rank, you learned the jet controls as Shirogane climbed the ranks. You were the first one to ace the pilot's test in years, 26 to be exact. But you chose to work in an auto mechanics shop fixing broken down cars instead of choosing a path of easy money, fame, and respect."

 

And Keith could do nothing as the woman had just told him his life story, getting every detail right. "Okay, with all due respect Miss, how the fuck did you know that?" He asked, taking a step back. His hand subconsciously went to his back pocket, where one of his knives was shoved in.

 

The Superior laughed as she stood up from her seat, her chair grating against the floor. "I always keep tabs on the people I plan to take into my division. What? Did you expect me to hire people simply based on their skills? While I know that is a large requirement, I find people's background to be just as important as how smart or capable they are with a gun." She turned to him, a smirk playing on her face.

 

"Wait, wait wait wait. You're planning on what now? Me? In here? With the SCP division? No, I really think you have the wrong person, Miss," he said as he waved his hands to dismiss the thought. "What makes you think I would want to work here? I didn't even want to stay in the air division with Shiro!"

 

Silvia rounded her table and made her way to Keith, hands behind her back. The man suspected a gun was in her hands, ready to threaten him into submission. But as she passed him, she had nothing in her hands. "Follow me, Kogane," she ordered. He did as he was told, following the division superior out of the room.

 

She was silent as she led him to an elevator. She held up her ID, letting the mechanism scan through it before the elevator doors opened for her. Stepping onto the elevator, she tapped on one of the buttons. The ride down was quiet, too. All before Silvia spoke.

 

"Upstairs is where all the laboratories that conduct safe examinations are placed. Tests and experiments such as DNA probing, bacteria scans, and all that science bullshit our doctors do to understand the SCPs we have in containment."

 

The elevator had stopped, the doors opening to show clean white walls leading down the corridor.  Keith staggered in his step as he followed the woman through them. They passed many doors, all made out of metal. They had a different nameplate on each door, but Keith couldn’t concentrate when the Superior was talking in front of him.

 

“Here in the SCP division, we have three basic objectives. Secure, Contain, Protect. Yes, we hold interrogations with them and yes, we try and understand their existence. All so we can learn more about this world. More about the universe. We hold down anomalies in our Earth and keep them hidden from the public eye because you have no idea what chaos would ensue if they finally know that there are creatures, places, and items that defy the law of nature as we had put it.”

 

Turning a sharp corner, Keith almost slipped at how smooth the floor beneath him was. They passed by other SCP staff, all wearing the Garrison uniform as they walked by. Some looked at him curiously, but he can see how they were avoiding Silvia’s eye. He’d be in their situation too, knowing how scary this lady could get.

 

A small box with holes in it and a large gift box were discarded in front of a door they passed. A natural containment area, or whatever that nameplate had said. “My, he hasn’t taken them in yet…” he heard the woman sigh as they stopped in front of the door next to the containment area. She let the door scan her ID before it hissed open and they stepped inside.

 

Inside was a large pane of glass, showing a swamp-like area behind it. The leaves of the trees were sagging, almost touching the ground, and the mossy ground was littered with different clear ponds. There was a table in front of it, a microphone and a few files were scattered on its surface.

 

Inside, Keith could see three figures kneeling on the ground. He would have said people, but there was no doubt in his mind that the green and water figures were not human. Those two were trying to comfort Lance, who was crying onto the green woman’s shoulder.

 

Silvia hummed in acknowledgment as she moved toward the pane of glass. “This is a one-way glass. Those three don’t know that we look into the room when they are in it. Lance probably could, if he tried to look for any blood signatures,” her pale brown eyes look at the scene behind the window, “he must have been really scared for you, Mr. Kogane.”

 

Keith looked at the three and gripped the table tighter. He pressed his lips together as he watched Lance bawl his eyes out. The two women were hugging him, but it didn’t stop the tears from falling. He looked so broken down and distressed, it hurt Keith just by watching.

 

“Work in the SCP division, and you will be assigned the same positions as the Holts and Lance. You would be taking care of SCPs, giving them interviews and trying to interact with them. However, you won’t be risking your life. That is what the Class-D personnel are here for,” Superior Silvia spoke.

 

She cleared her throat, “Of course, I do know that you are hesitant to join my division. But I must let you know that if you leave this building without this job; we will always have people watching your every move. I am not threatening you to take my offer, but consider yourself lucky. Many people do not get this choice. Most people would have been terminated on sight.”

 

Yeah, that was definitely reassuring. Keith crossed his arms as his gaze fell down onto the metal table. Was there anything other than metal in this place? “I appreciate the offer, ma’am. But you must understand that I need a moment to think this through.”

 

“Of course, Kogane. Just remember, this is a one time offer. I will not do this for you again, a foot into this building without proper authorization by me- and you will be terminated. Think through this wisely,” she looked back at the swamp biome, “now go and show that you’re still alive. Consider this your test run on the job, since Lance would be assigned as your partner if you choose to work for this division.”

 

With a firm nod, he walked out of the door. He grabbed the two boxes in front of the containment area, and the door hissed open in front of him. She must have let him in through the observation box since he didn’t have an ID card on him.

 

All eyes were on him, and Keith threw on a shrug and a small smile. “Hey-“

 

“Oh my God, you’re okay!” Lance sprung up and sprinted towards the taller man, throwing himself onto him and holding him as tight as he could. The boxes on Keith’s hands wobbled for a moment before he was able to keep them balanced. “I-I thought she had you terminated. I know I promised I wouldn’t let them hurt you but I still left you alone with her and I am so, so sorry! You could’ve been killed!”

 

A low chuckle rasped out of his throat as Keith returned the hug as best as he could. “I’m alright, babe. Really. I didn’t mind you leaving, you were just doing what you were told,” he said as he pecked a light kiss on the tan forehead. Lance nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, sniffing lightly.

 

“Hey, hey... come on…” Keith’s eyes wandered to the two girls staring at them. “We don’t want to keep your SCPs waiting, right?” He moved out of Lance’s grip and wrapped his arm around his waist, the boxes still in hand.

 

The door hissed shut behind them as they walked closer to the non-humans. The green-skinned girl cocked her head to the side as she looked at the boxes. “… box…? What… in box…?” the girl asked. Lance smiled as she handed placed the holed box on the ground, and took the gift box into his hands.

 

“Superior Silvia was nice enough to approve of my little requests. Aqua, why don’t you open yours first? I thought of this as a good gift, I know how boring it gets during containment.” The water girl clapped her hands as she was given the present, hopping in place.

 

She grabbed it and stared at it for a moment. “Oh, uh. You open it by ripping off the gift wrapper. Then you’ll see a box, so you just need to open its lid.” Lance said as if Aqua spoke to him. Maybe he could, and Keith couldn’t hear.

 

The water nymph nodded as she started to tear the paper off. Sure enough, there was a brown box beneath the bright white and red wrapping. She lifted the lid and her eyes widened. Her watery lips broke into a wide smile as she pulled out different water toys. A rubber duck, shark, fish, and even an octopus. She hopped into place, letting the toys float on top of her skin.

 

“Don’t thank me, thank Superior Silvia! I just relayed the message,” Lance said as he was wrapped into a tight hug. The green woman stared at the other box, curious. “Hey, Keith,” the Cuban turned to him with a bright grin, “Can you open it for Aé? She’ll definitely like what’s inside it.”

 

Though he was a bit unsure of the request, Keith moved to open the lid of the box and placed it on its side. For a moment, there were a tense few seconds as they watched the box. But slowly, a green head began to poke out of its cardboard cage.

 

“T-turtle…?” Aé fell on her knees as she delicately picked up the box. She watched the small creature move around in it, trying to get out. She put the turtle into her palm, perfectly fitting in her hand. “Y-young… turtle… y-young small turtle?!” She stuttered out, her eyes beginning to water. “N-new friend?”

 

Aqua clapped beside her, wrapping her arms around Aé as they both looked at the small turtle squirming in her hand. “… shell… y… shell-y? Shelly!” The name rolled off her tongue as she smiled happily.

 

“Good name, Aqua,” Lance said, leaning into Keith as the couple enjoyed the scene in front of them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look at you, mister I’ll-never-work-in-the-Garrison Kogane!” Keith rolled his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror, the tailored uniform fitting his body perfectly. Lance watched as his boyfriend adjusted the cuffs of his sleeve.

 

The man huffed a small sigh before plopping down beside the Cuban. “I still can’t believe the Garrison has been keeping this secret for so long… How many people do you think found out about the SCP? How many people do you think the Garrison killed just to keep this hidden?”

 

Lance shrugged as he leaned onto Keith’s shoulder. “I… I don’t know. A lot, I bet. This kind of thing should never reach public ears, it’ll be a worldwide freak-out,” he said. “Hey… Keith, I’m sorry you had to take this job. I know you were content with your auto mechanic job…”

 

The man laughed as he wrapped an around the SCP. “Hey now, don’t give me that bullshit. The reason why I never went to the air division was because I didn’t want people to look at me like I’m the second Shiro or something. As much as I love Shiro, I don’t want to be seen as someone who’ll be just as good as him. I never wanted to reach those high expectations people have set for me just because I’m brothers with flying prodigy.”

 

Keith kissed the crown of brown hair, nuzzling his nose into it lovingly. “At least in the SCP division, the only expectations I have to meet are the same as everyone else’s. Besides,” he grabbed onto the tanned hand next to his, squeezing it tightly, “I can stay with you and make sure you're safe.”

 

The SCP snorted as he leaned into Keith a bit more. “I think the only thing you have to worry about is yourself. I know my way around a fight, I’ve been training my whole life with my capabilities. Actually, I think I have to make sure you're safe.”

 

“Please, I know how to shoot a gun, use a knife, and fight with my bare hands. Can you do any of that without your water powers?” Keith snorted.

 

Lance pouted, “I know how to shoot with a gun. I’m a cool, sniper, sharpshooting, ninja!”

 

“Yeah you are, sharpshooter.”

 

“Of course, I am, samurai.” Lance laughed before remembering something. “Fuck, we didn’t check our phones the entire weekend…”

 

They both froze before Keith grabbed his from his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, okay. I am so sorry if there were any spelling or grammatical mistakes or if the pacing is too bad  
> Like  
> I wrote this in different chunks of free time during school  
> So... couldn't really edit through it.


	18. Chatting chap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH

 

_**SCP Suspectors** _   
_(Saturday 11:34 pm)_

 

Hacker: Where in the absolute fuck is Keith???

Hacker: _@Fighter_

Hacker: _@Fighter_

Hacker: _@Fighter_

Eagle 2: HE ISN’T WITH YOU!?

Hacker: Nope, he hasn’t come by the house.

Detective: Maybe he’s running a little late?

Detective: Romelle and I lost track of time at the park on our first date

Engineer: it IS a nice night outside

Eagle 2: IT IS ALMOST MIDNIGHT

Eagle 2: Did anyone check Keith’s house? I’m going to go to Keith’s house

Eagle 1: I mean

Eagle 1: they could have fucked?

Engineer: NO.

Eagle 2: Adam. You are literally in the other room.

Eagle 2: You could have just told me that in person

Eagle 2: And second, I’m sure Keith has some self-control in him.

Hacker: “Hey Lance”

Hacker: “lEt’S nEtFlIx aNd cHiLL”

Engineer: Shay and I have been dating for a year

Engineer: And all we’ve done is kissing and cuddles

Detective: Actually, me and Romelle had our first kiss 6 months into the relationship <3

Hacker: gross

Hacker: relationships (¬_¬)

Eagle 1: Actually

Eagle 2: Don’t fucking say it, Wright.

Eagle 1: Me and Taka fucked 10 months after our first kisuebiwndbevuh

Hacker: I did not need to hear that.

Detective: But Adam is so fucking thirsty™️ all the time

Detective: I cannot believe

Engineer: _@Eagle_ 1 , are you okay?

Hacker: Answer or you’re fucking

Eagle 2: Jesus, Pidge

Hacker: I do consider myself a savior for the sinners, yes.

Eagle 1: yes, I am thirsty™️ for that ass™️

Eagle 1: But Taka said he wasn’t ready, so I respected that

Eagle 2: I will actually murder my own little brother if he fucked Lance

Detective: he would have tainted his pure, innocent, child mind

Detective: Plus, there wouldn’t be any proper consent if Lance didn’t know what sex is.

Eagle 2: I’m sure Keith knows and he DIDN’T FUCK LANCE

Hacker: Alright then, so he’s either fucking Lance or he’s dead

Engineer: DEAD?!

Hacker: he’s going out with a sociopath.

Hacker: who threatened a stranger’s life

Hacker: So yes, I think death is a good enough conclusion.

 

* * *

 

“A-am I really a sociopath…?” Lance’s voice broke as he looked up at Keith.

 

“No, baby. You’re not,” Keith smiled as he leaned in to kiss Lance’s cheek. Lance laughed as he leaned onto Keith’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you…” Lance said as he looked at the phone screen. “For stopping and explaining it to me. For making sure I was completely on board with it.”

 

Keith hummed as he held Lance tighter, “I will never take advantage of you, babe.”

 

“I love you…”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

 

* * *

 

_**Panic! Of the Gays** _   
_**(Sunday 12:03am)** _

 

Pidgeotto: Where the fuck are you _@Welcome Matt_

Welcome Matt: Damn, you could have just pm me.

Welcome Matt: Lance’s house with Olia.

Welcome Matt: He still hasn’t come home yet

Teddy Hunk: Oh wow. They must really be enjoying the movies…

Princess™️: Or the park, it’s a beautiful night out.

Dadam: Or they could be fucking

Welcome Matt:

Welcome Matt: Haha what.

Shirto: Come on, Adam. Keith couldn’t have possibly done that to Lance.

Shirto: Didn’t we just discuss the fact that LANCE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT SEX IS

Welcome Matt: Damn right he doesn’t know what sex is.

Welcome Matt: They most definitely didn’t fuck.

Welcome Matt: Keith isn’t allowed to touch him until they’re married.

Pidgeotto: Omg, Protective Matt is back.

Teddy Hunk: We haven’t seen you since Pidge’s panic attack back at January 😊

Princess™️: Matt’s dad mode is on

Princess™️: We have three dads in this chat now

Princess™️: And a kickass aunt

Welcome Matt: Where are they right now?

Shirto:  That was what we were wondering.

Shirto: They could just be enjoying their date

Pidgeotto: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Teddy Hunk: Pidge no, you’re not helping

Welcome Matt: Where. The. Fuck. Are. They.

Dadam: Matt, calm down

Dadam: I’m pretty sure that Keith knows Lance.

Dadam: He would never do something Lance wasn’t 100% okay with

Welcome Matt: ARE YOU IMPLYING

Welcome Matt: THAT LANCE WOULD SAY NO TO SOMETHING HE DOESN’T KNOW?

Welcome Matt: HE WOULD BE LISTENING TO HIS BODY, NOT COMMON SENSE.

Welcome Matt: FUCK, BOTH OF THEIR PHONES R OFF.

Princess ™️: Dear lord

Princess ™️: Did you just try and track them!?

Teddy Hunk: Matt calm down, I’m sure they’re just enjoying the park or something

Shirto: Oh my god, Matt breathe, relax

Welcome Matt: I WILL NOT RELAX UNTIL I HAVE LANCE IN THIS HOUSE.

Welcome Matt: AND KEITH’S HEAD ON THE MOTHERFUCKING WALL.

 

_**Welcome Matt** sent **Mattgoingballistic.jpg**_

_**Welcome Matt** changed their nickname to **Ollz**_

 

Ollz: So Matt is in protective dad mode ™️

Pidgeotto: Yeah, we noticed.

Pidgeotto: What are you guys doing in Lance’s place???

Ollz: Housesitting

Ollz: I don’t think Keith would take advantage of Lance like that

Ollz: Lance doesn’t know the dirty things in this world.

Teddy Hunk: Why is that anyway?

Teddy Hunk: It’s kind of impossible to not hear about those kinds of things

Teddy Hunk: with sex ed and all that.

Shirto: Yeah, shouldn’t Lance be aware of this kind of thing?

Shirto: Or at least know what sex is???

Ollz: um

Ollz: He lived in a poor part of Cuba so he never got into the sex ed lessons

Ollz: because I heard that those classes needed money for you to take

Dadam: That’s a bunch of bullshit

Dadam: Pay money for self-awareness??? Damn.

Pidgeotto: That’s just cruel. Might as well have a couple fuck in front of those kids if they’re going to pay

Teddy Hunk: Nonono

Teddy Hunk: They’re be traumatized to ever do it with someone

Princess ™️: Then that solves overpopulation

Teddy Hunk: That is not what I meant.

 

_**Ollz** sent **knockedoutMatt.jpg**_

 

Pidgeotto: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Dadam: endue3no2nd2

Princess ™️: WHAT.

Ollz: he was stressing me out

Shirto: YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT

Shirto: WITH A CHAIR.

Ollz: hey, I made sure I didn’t make a concussion

Teddy Hunk: HE’S GONNA GET A CONCUSSION

Ollz: Nope.

Ollz: Pretty sure I didn’t do that much damage

Dadam: How sure?

Ollz: … around like

Ollz: 52 percent???

Pidgeotto: Goddamnit

 

_**Panic! Of the Gays** _   
_(Sunday 2:34 pm)_

__

_**Ollz** sent **Mattisfine.jpg**_

 

Ollz: No concussion :D

Pidgeotto: I was hoping for a new room, damnit

Teddy Hunk: He doesn’t look angry?

Ollz: he just woke up, let him remember

Shirto: Is Lance back home?

Shirto: If Lance is home, Keith is home

Princess™️: Unless Lance killed Keith

Dadam: Stop worrying my Taka

Dadam: Or I’m adding Romelle here

Princess™️: You fucking wouldn’t

Princess™️: I’m not letting you heathens taint her.

Teddy Hunk: ☹

Princess™️: Except Hunk and Lance

Princess™️: They’re okay

Teddy Hunk: 😊

Pidgeotto: (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Princess™️: No, def not you

Pidgeotto: betrayal (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

 

_**Greater Brogane** to **Lesser Brogane**_

 

Greater Brogane: _@Lesser Brogane_

Greater Brogane: Please answer

Greater Brogane: Please

Greater Brogane: I’m sorry for trying to push you to the Garrison

Greater Brogane: I’m sorry for being so insistent

Greater Brogane: They won’t let me in your apartment complex because you weren’t responding

Greater Brogane: They said they don’t remember if you went in or not

Greater Brogane: I punched the guard

Greater Brogane: With my prosthetic

Greater Brogane: Hard.

Greater Brogane: please message me

Greater Brogane: Please be alright…

 

_**Not a Brogane** to **Younger Brogane**_

 

Not a Brogane: Hey buddy…

Not a Brogane: Please tell us if you’re alright

Not a Brogane: We’re so worried

Not a Brogane: We should have never pushed you into a date with Lance.

Not a Brogane: …

Not a Brogane: Please.

 

_**Green bird** to **Blackbird**_

 

Green bird: Hey

Green bird: You either fucked Lance or you’re dead.

Green bird: I don’t know which I prefer but

Green bird: Come fucking home

Green bird: look, you don’t have to give me the info

Green bird: Just please come home.

Green bird: Please reply back.

 

* * *

 

“Oh I am so fucked…,” Keith muttered to himself, laughing nervously.

 

Lance shrugged before laughing a bit with him. “You should go and reply, tell them I didn’t kill you.”

 

* * *

 

_**SCP suspectors** _   
_(Monday 7:30 pm)_

 

Fighter: Sup

Eagle 2: KEITH

Eagle 2: OH MY GOD, YOU’RE OKAY

Eagle 1: OH My GOD, THEY ACTUALLY DID FUCK

Hacker: You little fucker

Fighter: I did not fuck Lance

Fighter: Jesus we went home and we watched Netflix

Fighter: Then we slept in, so yeah

Detective: You weren’t answering your phone!

Engineer: And why are you replying today?!

Fighter: I’m just chilling with Lance

Fighter: All his conversations with Matt and Sam were wiped clean, though.

Hacker: mmmmm

Hacker: I don’t care

Fighter: You’re safe

Engineer: ^^^

Eagle 1: How’s the date, Keith?

Fighter: It was amazing

Fighter: The carnival, dinner, movies, the park

Fighter: The park was amazing.

Detective: Damn right it was.

 

_**Panic! Of the Gays  
** (Monday 7:43pm)_

 

Knife Boi: I am alive

Innocent: So am I

Ollz: Oh thank fuck

Innocent: Sorry, we were Netflix and chilling last Saturday night

Shirto: WHAT.

Dadam: AHAHHAHHAHAHAH

Innocent: ?

Innocent: we were watching Netflix and chilling on the couch?

Pidgeotto: Oh my god, they didn’t actually fuck

Princess™️: Lance still has his innocence <3

Teddy Hunk: :D

Teddy Hunk: Pure boi™️

 

* * *

 

_**Lance McClain** has added **Keith Kogane, Matt Holt, Olia Kanine** to the chat_

 

Matt Holt: Oh should I give Matt his phone back…?

 

_**Lance McClain** changed his name to **Ocean Child**_

_**Ocean Child** changed **Keith Kogane’** s name to **Biker newbie**_

_**Ocean Child** changed **Matt Holt** ’s name to **Scrawny Nerd**_

_**Ocean Child** changed **Olia Kanine'** s name to Ollz_

 

Scrawny Nerd: Wtf is my name

Ocean Child: needed it to look normal

Ollz: What’s the point of this chat?

 

_**Ocean Child c** hanged the chat name to **Work Buddies**_

 

Ollz: oh

Ollz: OH.

Biker newbie: New to the job

Scrawny Nerd: Ah.

Scrawny Nerd: hello Keith. 😊

Scrawny Nerd: Welcome to the job

Ocean Child: He’s my research partner like you are for Ollz <3

Biker newbie: <3

Scrawny Nerd: You’re still not home yet

Ocean Child: Ah! We were Netflix and Chilling

Scrawny Nerd:

Scrawny Nerd: Haha.

Biker newbie: WAIT NO,WE LITERALLY JUST WATCHED NETFLIX AND SLEPT ON THE COUCH.

Scrawny Nerd: Oh

Ollz: That’s great buddy, glad you guys enjoyed your date 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this feels rushed!  
> I have my exams tomorrow and the day after  
> And I am stressed  
> And dying  
> MMMMMMM


	19. Slime for feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's first actual job with Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP  
> WAIT A MINUTE
> 
> LOOK AT THIS
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bsue4BPARr8/
> 
> Give C (Oni_666 in insta) some love for this amazing art <3333

"Oh, my fucking god...," Lance muttered under his breath as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Keith looked at the large glop of slime in front him. This SCP has tried hugging him for about 8 times now, and every attempt had been narrowly avoided. He had been holding in his laughter from how his partner flung himself out of the SCP's arms. "I promise you, it's safe! Just let 999 hug you!" Lance yelled.

 

Keith gave him a pointed look, scowling as his glare turned to the orange, transparent, sentient, slime that looked at him with big, black eyes. "Like hell I'd let that thing touch me!" The slime charged at him again, only this time the man had screeched before running off.

 

The water boy watched as the two ran in literal circles for the 8th time. It was funny, but they needed to get those results for their report. Plus, they were on a time limit and Lance really didn't want to do overtime for no real reason. “Keith, I swear- if you don’t let this SCP hug you, I’m making you stop!”

 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Keith shot back as he took a step to the side to avoid this thing trying to hug him in its small, slimy arms.

 

He felt his legs stop beneath him, frozen in place. Not from fear, but by a familiar crushing feeling that seemed to just push his bones in a way that it feels like it had gone numb. “Oh, FOR FUCK SAKE, LANCE I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD. LET ME GO!”

 

And, as if the slime could sense his distress, came rushing to Keith with open arms. The man could only watch as the large SCP slid towards him. The man tried to struggle from the force that Lance had put into his blood but with no avail, feeling his defeat wrap its arms around him in a warm embrace. Despite its huge, amorphous, and gelatinous form; it felt like its body was made out of peanut butter.

 

This thing had three arms, however, the third nuzzling itself into his pale face. It was somewhat purring, though high-pitched and gurgled. It would have felt uncomfortable and weird, it should have. That was what Keith was expecting. What else should he expect if a huge slime glob hugs you?

 

But upon contact, he eased into its touch almost immediately. A wave of mild Euphoria washed over him and it was so calming yet adrenaline fueling. He hummed as he sunk into the hug, the SCP continuing to coo and purr behind him. Lance laughed, thankful that his place in the observation deck had a security camera system. He’s definitely showing this to Matt and Olia later.

 

“Okay, Keith, how do you feel?” Lance asked through the mic, the speakers sounding it off with a much quieter tone as to not frighten SCP-999. “What does it feel like? What do its arms, its Pseudopods, make you feel?”

 

The man hummed even more, leaning close into the SCP. “Mm, like… like that feeling of getting into a something cool when you’re a kid? Like a rollercoaster or a bike or a race car or something cool like that. Or maybe when you finally see an old friend or someone you haven’t seen in a long time. You know that feeling, Lance???”

 

The euphoria must have been taking a great job on him because Keith was talking in such a fast pace, he barely had the time to take notes for their report. Keith was smiling, too. Excited and exhilarated, but for nothing in particular. Another note. “Nope. Don’t know how that feels like,” Lance said as he popped the p. “What do you smell in there?”

 

Keith giggled as he nuzzled into the third Pseudopod, making an even louder purr from SCP-999. “Oh! Oh! Um… I smell… a bonfire. My dad used to be a firefighter and he would always be nosey if I started one in the backyard. One time, I almost burned down the shed. It was fine though! I only burned the door and the front part off!”

 

Interesting, considering the fact the last person who tested 999 said they smelled fresh laundry. Lance took another note of that. “What does its body, in general, feel like? Does it feel like slime, or something wet? Something soft? Maybe like water in a plastic bag?”

 

“Oh!” Keith smiled. “Oh, I feel like Pidge would love this guy! He feels like peanut butter! Even if he looked like it would feel slimier than that. Oh! Is it your turn next? I want to take the interview! Pretty please, baby?”

 

Lance’s face heated at the pet name. He had been calling him so many names and the more he uses them, the more the water SCP realized that this was an act of endearment. Lance still had to call Keith ‘baby’ or ‘darling’ or any name of affection, but it just felt too embarrassing to do. “Y-yeah, in a minute… need to finish up my notes. You can leave the room now.”

 

Once he said that, SCP-999 had let go of the man. With a delighted purr, he waved goodbye to his new friend. Keith, still in a haze of euphoria, tackled his boyfriend as soon as he entered the observation room.

 

The ball pen drew an ugly stray line on Lance’s writing from the sudden force. “Keith!” he yelled out in surprise, “God, you almost gave me a heart attack.” The taller man hummed before nestling himself into the brunet’s neck. Lance sighed before going back to the clipboard in his hand.

* * *

 

 

> **SCP-999**
> 
> **Test 23, Trial one:**
> 
> **June 18, 2018**
> 
> **Doctors:**               Lance McClain                   (Junior Researcher)  
>                             Keith Akira Kogane            (Junior Researcher)
> 
> **Tested:**              Keith Akira Kogane  
>  **Tester:**                   Lance McClain
> 
>  
> 
>   * SCP-999 seems excited to see Keith enter the room.
>   * Keith has shown hesitance in aggression in the first 30 minutes of the test. SCP-999 takes a break after tiring itself out from chasing the tested.
>   * But at the 8th attempt, despite his reluctance, Keith has finally been caught.
>   * Keith has immediately subdued to the effects of SCP-999. He described the Euphoria as child-like joy.
>   * He described the smell SCP-999 emitted as a bonfire.
>   * The smells emitted must have been different for different people.
>   * He described SCP-999 as slimy in appearance but a ‘peanut butter’ texture
>   * Keith has shown a rush of adrenaline and excitement as soon as he got into contact with SCP-999. Even after SCP-999 has released the tested, he showed great warmth toward SCP-999. Being friendlier, more excited, and happier------ and clingier.
>   * Keith shows more affection (?)
> 


 

* * *

 

The water SCP was confused about the last note. Mostly because he wasn’t sure if Keith is usually this way or not. Considering how fast their relationship has been developing, maybe the raven-haired boy liked physical contact?

 

Considering their first date, it wasn’t too unlikely. Keith was completely okay with holding him, kissing him, and even… After that first date, there was always some sort of contact. The day after the date was… eventful. And when he had to bring Keith to the superior, they held hands to reassure both of them.  

 

But Keith was on him much quicker with SCP-999’s euphoria cutting off his self-control.

 

When he felt lips pecking on the back of his neck, he can feel his face slightly get hot again. This boy was so adorable. He can feel the kisses trail up and down his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Keith. You really need to get off this adrenaline high so we can go to trial two and I can g-go have my turn with the SCP.”

 

He heard a hum right next to his ear. “But I want to have my turn with you,” Keith’s voice was low and raspy but the adrenaline was still evident in his voice. He can feel the pout coming out of him, sending more chills through his body. The kisses continued to go down his neck, and a finger pulled down the loose collar for one more peck.

 

“Keith, are you… naturally like this? Or are you just in the euphoria haze SCP-999 gave you?” Lance asked, really wanting to make sure the report given was 100% accurate. After all, this was their job, and he really didn’t want to get Superior Silvia, or any high ranking official, angry at them. They were still new to the job, Keith more inexperienced than him.

 

The boy behind him moved one of his hands to unzip the uniform, giving him more access to Lance’s body. “Only around you, babe…,” he muttered as the hand moved under the Cuban’s undershirt. And Lance wasn’t going to complain about how good the leather felt on his skin.

 

Lips attached themselves to where neck and shoulder meet, Keith biting at the skin. The SCP yelped, feeling his body get more and more sensitive with each touch the other made. The paler boy moved to the other side of the tanned neck, sucking a hickey opposite to where the bite mark was.

 

Lance tried his best to keep quiet because _Goddamnit Keith, someone could pass by the door and hear us!_ The gloved hand running across his chest moved to his chest and gave a slight pinch to one of his nipples. He couldn’t help the gasp coming out of his lips if he tried.

 

“How are you holding up, sharpshooter?” Keith asked, a smirk playing his lips. Lance risked a quiet moan in response and it was enough to satisfy the man behind him. “Okay, I think the adrenaline’s gone now. Hehe.”

 

Lance flushed before grabbing the timer set on the table in front of them, turning it off. “Oh my God, Keith. You sly meanie…,” The SCP said before looking at the recorded time and jotting it down.

 

* * *

 

> **Recorded time of contact:**                                      2 minutes and 54.32 seconds.
> 
> **Recorded time of euphoria (during and after contact):**   5 minutes and 3.08 seconds
> 
> **Recorded time of euphoria (during contact):**                  2 minutes and 53.23 seconds
> 
> **Recorded time of euphoria (after contact)** :                    2 minutes and 9.85 seconds

 

* * *

 

Keith was looking over the other’s shoulder, scanning his eyes through the notes. “Do I have to write that way?” he asked, pouting as he looked at the scribbles of notes. “And how do you write so nice? Mine is literally chicken scratch.”

 

The SCP shrugged before handing the clipboard over to his partner. “When you’re locked up in a containment room for over a decade, you get bored. Like really bored. I used to draw and write on notebooks I requested from the doctors. They were nice enough to give me these cute glitter color pens and mechanical pencils. And when they saw that I liked drawing, they gave me a few sketchpads and colored pencils. Even charcoal pencils and shading pencils. I kinda wanna see if I can grab those later now that I think of it…”

 

“Sure, I’d love to see what you did in there.” Keith shrugged as he grabbed a pen and started writing down the first few lines of his notes.

 

Lance laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. It was still pretty sensitive. “Oh, trust me. I don’t even remember what I drew back then. But I think I used to write stories in the notebooks they gave me. I never showed anyone though, I knew they want to document everything that I do. But I felt like it was too personal. The only personal thing I had in this place, really.”

 

Adjusting his black undershirt and zipping the uniform jacket back up, he moved to the door. “Don’t worry, though. We get to make the report, and that needs to sound smart. They rarely look at the notes and Matt said they don’t mind how bad the notes are written. The report and notes are attached though, so…,” Shrugging, Lance stepped out of the room.

 

The hallway was generally empty, except for a few doors lining the room. They were all identical in appearance, from the type of metal to how the doors were built. Even the distances between each door were identical. The only differences were the nameplates posted on the metal. The door he just left was labeled:

 

> **SCP-999**   
>  **Observance box**

He moved to the door beside it, the silver nameplate labeled **SCP-999**. He moved his ID card on the mechanism keeping the door locked. It made a woosh-like sound as it opened for him.

 

SCP-999’s first reaction to Keith was to clap excitedly before sliding over to him. But when Lance opened the door, the SCP’s eyes were immediately on him. It looked… shocked? Taken aback? Confused? After a quick second, the slime was charging towards the Cuban. He barely had time to hit the button to close it before its Pseudopods wrapped themselves around Lance’s scrawny figure.

 

He can feel the euphoria fuel his adrenaline, much like Keith. The only difference being that there was something else. Happiness and Positivity seemed to pump through him, letting out a shrill giggle as a result. The grin grew wider in his face.

 

“Are you alright, Lance? Can you hear me?” Keith’s voice sounded throughout the room. That man has always been looking after him. Nice and kind, strong and loving. And really caring and compassionate. He loves to show that he loves you, in both small and extravagant ways. Man, he’s so lucky to have someone like him in his life.

 

Lance giggled even more. “Yep! Read you loud and clear, mister Kogane! Aren’t you supposed to be asking me the questions on the paper?” The moment of silence was an answer enough for him. His laughs sounded throughout the room. “Don’t worry! It’s like- your first official day. Yesterday with Aqua and Aé doesn’t count!”

 

The feeling of peanut butter wrapping around him neck-to-toe fueled his positivity even more. He was completely oblivious to the fact that SCP-999 has, in fact, practically hugged him with its entire body. Maybe that was why there was that moment of silence from Keith because it looked like the slime was eating his partner.

 

But the laughter from Lance was a sign that he wasn’t in any danger. “Please…! Stop! Nooooooo!” Lance whined between his fits of laughter, squirming around to try and get away from the tickling feeling surrounding him. He wasn’t in any danger.

 

“SCP-999, can you please stop doing that? I want to talk to Lance.” It was quick to release Lance from its body, but its arms were still wrapped around him. The third Pseudopod was nuzzling itself into Lance’s hair. It purred a happy gurgle and went to lean into Lance more

 

Lance heard a sigh echo throughout the room, though it sounded more of relief than anything else. “Okay, question 1; what does its surface feel like?”

 

“As you said, peanut butter!” the water SCP happily supplied.

 

“Okay… how do you feel?”

 

“I feel great! Amazing in fact! I feel so energized and I feel like running in a marathon. I feel really, really, really, really happy, too! Everything bad just disappeared and all I can feel is everything good in my life! Like you! You’re the best thing that happened in my life, Keith!” Lance chirped.

 

A chuckle sounded off of the speakers. “And you are to me,” he replied. “Okay, what do you smell in there?”

 

And that was the moment Lance finally realized that the smell of the salty ocean and the sea breeze weren’t actually from this room. It was from SCP-999. Memories of his family seemed to flood him, his family smiling and laughing on the beach shores near their home. The way they all stuck together like someone had glued them together.

 

~~The family that gave him up. The family that gave him away.~~

 

“I-I….” Lance stuttered. The positivity that coursed through him had turned numb to him, though he can feel 999 trying his best to extinguish the sudden misery that surrounded the boy. “…I smell the ocean. And the sea breeze. And… a-and…”

 

Tears started to fall from his cheeks, his head dropping down. His knees felt weak and the air had started to weigh him down. He can hear Keith, asking through the speaker system if he was okay if Keith should come in. Lance couldn’t respond, however, as the grief started to flood his entire body.

 

The arms around him disappeared, and Lance fell to his knees with nothing to support him. Curious, the Cuban looked over and saw how the slime turned into a quivering dome a few feet away from him. It was whining, though it came out gurgled and high pitched. It was… sad?

 

“Hey, hey! It’s a-alright… you did absolutely nothing wrong…” His knees were still jelly beneath him, so he resorted to crawling to the large dome of orange slime. “You did nothing wrong. I-I’m not mad at you, far from it… I’m just… mad at my family, I guess? Maybe not mad… but I just feel… abandoned, you know?”

 

SCP-999 looked up, black eyes looking at him tearfully before it charged him into another hug. He was met with calming waves of positivity, and a hint of euphoria. Its purrs were quieter and calmer and more relaxing. “I know, bud… I know…”

 

“Lance…?” Keith’s voice didn’t sound off in the speaker system but from the door. The two SCPs turned to look at the man, worried beyond belief. SCP-999 whined, wanting to comfort Keith’s distress but not wanting to let go of the man in its arms.

 

Luckily, it didn’t have to do anything. The pale man closed the door behind him and walked over to the two. Plopping down next to his boyfriend, Keith turned to hug him. They felt that same euphoria and positivity fill them both up as SCP-999 hugged them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you look at this yet?
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bsue4BPARr8/
> 
> Also, my SCIENCE EXAM SLAPPED ME IN THE FACE. I STG THE TEACHER DIDN'T TEACH ME THIS.
> 
> My math, economics and elective (Computer shit) are tomorrow and I want to dieeeeee cuz I don't remember anything about these subjects.


	20. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new people isn't always fun and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is shit  
> Everything I make is shit   
> nggggggh

Walking down the hallway, blue eyes scanned the notes of trial two. “What do you mean you didn’t feel any positive reaction from it? You were very much happy-go-lucky during the trial!” Lance complained as he let his hands swing uselessly by his side. He was still filled with the adrenaline from SCP-999, so walking wasn’t enough to lose the extra energy.

 

The man beside him shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. “I swear, I only felt a wave of euphoria. I felt energized not happy. Yeah, maybe the sudden energy made me really happy but it wasn’t a direct wave of positivity like you felt.”

 

“AH! KOGANE AND MCCLAIN!” The two snapped their heads to a man a bit further down the hallway they were walking down on. But the fact that some random doctor yelled their names wasn’t the fact that took them back. No, he pronounced Kogane as Ko-gain and McClain as Mc-Clean.

 

Like, what kind of person-

 

The man started walking down the corridor to meet the two. Messy dark brown hair and brown eyes behind glasses would have given anyone the idea that he was really smart. “I’ve been looking for you two for quite a while now!” But he sounded like he was crazy.

 

He stopped in front of the couple, hands tucked into the pockets of his lab coat as he rocked back and forth on his heels. “A while now, indeed! Actually, pretty sure it was a month now that I’ve been looking for you. The other staff are trying to stop me from talking to you two, can’t see why though. Hm.”

 

“I’ve only been here a week. And it’s Kogane’s first official day today…” Lance hesitantly replied, making sure to emphasize Keith’s last name to get it clear to the doctor that that was how it was pronounced.

 

The doctor smiled as he leaned forward to be eye level with the Cuban. “Nope, lies! You’ve been here for a decade and a month, SCP-6839!” That sent a sinking feeling down his chest. “Actually, that’s why I was looking for you two. Silvi-bitch wanted me to tell you two about what new staff members go through to earn respect here!”

 

Keith stepped forward, lightly pushing his boyfriend behind him. He glared at the strange doctor ogling him head-to-toe. Did the SCP division actually hire this guy? “Respect? With all due respect, sir, but we don’t need anyone’s respect to do our jobs here. We already have a few colleagues as friends, so social life in the division is no problem for us.”

 

There was a beat of silence before the man laughed, grabbing his stomach as he bent down. This guy was actually crazy- “No, nah, nope! This is an actual requirement both you and McClain have to do!” Lance cringed as his name was mispronounced again. “This isn’t for a social life, runt. This is for respect. And it’s a requirement!”

 

“Okay, first of all; it’s McClain. He’s not some cleaning product,” Purple eyes hardened as the doctor nodded. “Second of all, fine. As long as it’s okay with McClain, we’ll oblige to the requirement. What is it?”

 

The doctor giggled as he bounced in place, clapping his hands. “Oh! It’s simple really. Just tame SCP-682. Pretty easy, really. Just a rolled-up newspaper and a tummy rub would sooth that Keter up really good. Just get really close to its mouth or tail and its good as ta-“

 

“DOCTOR BRIGHT!”

 

A man came running down the hallway, blonde hair damp from sweat and lab coat flailing behind him. The crazed doctor turned to him with a wide grin. “Doctor Clev! So nice to see you. I was just having a small chit-chat with the fresh meat-“

 

The man grabbed doctor Bright’s ear and pulled on it, pulling the rest of his body with it. “How many times have I told you, do not tell new researchers to touch SCP-682. You know full well that they are good as dead against that thing!” The blonde doctor looked up to meet the two bystanders.

 

He twisted the ear in his fingers, earning a high pitched “OUCH!” from doctor bright. “You just had to talk to SCP-6839 and his companion. Good job, doctor Bright!” He yelled with as much sarcasm dipped into it as possible.

 

“It’s the SCP inquisition! I swear!” Doctor Bright whined as he tried to pull away from the man assaulting him. “Besides, how dare you do this to a Personnel Director! You should have more respect for people in higher power than you, Doctor Clev!”

 

Doctor Clev rolled his eyes, a frustrated grunt coming out of his lips. “One, you son of a bitch, is that there is no such thing as the SCP inquisition. And two, we are both Personnel Directors. In fact, I believe I have more years in work here than you.” Out of slight pity, the man let go of the deranged man’s ear, setting him free.

 

He turned to look at the two confused rookies standing in front of him, witnessing the whole scene unfold. “I am so sorry. I came here looking for Doctor Bright because he replaced Dr. Mann’s marital aid with a bulb. And I’m so sorry you had to deal with him. He’s just… a unique case for the SCP.”

 

“Wait, so he’s actually a doctor…?” Keith asked.

 

Sadly, Dr Clev nodded. “Yes. He used to be… normal, but then he came into contact with SCP-963. Now he became this sicko. He’s near immortal and we’ve been working with him for… 20 years? 25? God, I can’t even remember…”

 

“I’m right here, Clev,” the doctor pouted, crossing his arms and huffing an angered breath. “Just because I’m immortal doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings. Or ears. I definitely have one of those. The other, not so sure anymore.”

 

Lance looked at Dr. Bright strangely, finding something weirdly familiar about him. “Hold on…” he muttered, taking a step back, “weren’t you the doctor who tried to break into my containment room once?”

 

Dr. Bright laughed, clutching his stomach from the pressure. He sounded crazy, really crazy. An SCP did this? “I’ve tried getting into your little room for a hundred times, now. Security, and Silvi-bitch, ain’t having it. So, they posted guards up your door every single hour of every single day. Plus, they booted up your containment to class 5! I just wanted to keep you… company.”

 

The way Dr. Bright phrased that last sentence had Keith protectively standing in front of his boyfriend. Dr. Clev smacked him upside the head. “This is why we never let any minors unattended anymore. We have to get more guards and class D personnel.”

 

“Chillax, Clevy.” The doctor giggled, “I lose interest when they’re over 18.”

 

As the two doctors argued over morals of what is right and wrong, Lance heard something. Something like a quiet buzz of a walkie-talkie or a communicator. He turned around, looking at the sharp turn he and Keith just came through. But there was no one there, not even a gadget the sound could’ve come from. Just a smooth, empty hallway.

 

When he tried to sense out water forms, there was someone there. There was someone there, peering just behind the wall. Someone is there. Someone is eavesdropping on them. There is an invisible person right there, and Lance knew that it was either an SCP or a spy.

 

The figure must’ve known she was caught because she started sprinting down the hallway. “WAIT, COME BACK!” Lance yelled out, not realizing that he startled the three other males with him. He started sprinting down after her, ignoring the calls of his colleagues to come back.

 

Sharp turn after sharp turn. Left, right, right and go straight. Not only was this woman fast, but she was acrobatic and flexible. She was jumping off the walls and jumped over crates and boxes in the way with such grace. What the actual fuck was he chasing?

 

The chase came to an end when they reached an elevator, or rather the woman did. There was a giggle as the elevator doors closed. “See you later, Frosty!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's bad or rushed...


	21. Code Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Containment breach. Ft. Adashi because fight me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of hole*
> 
> I'M BACK, GUYS.  
> Not sure if anyone is still out there to read this, but hi :3  
> I've been really busy the past two months, and for that I apologize. A lot of schoolwork has put me into a lot of pressure and I couldn't find the time to update.
> 
> But hey, if y'all still out there- expect a new chapter soon :)

-“I saw someone, Keith!” Lance argued as he was guided through the hallway. The two doctors had already left to attend a Keter SCP, so they didn’t get to hear how much Lance was rambling about an invisible woman in the vicinity. “She’s an SCP! I’m sure of it! She must’ve escaped!”

 

But that didn’t sound right.

 

For one, the woman was wearing a skin-tight black suit with a weird symbol on her chest. He swore he had seen it somewhere, back when he was still in containment,  but the memory was lost in time. Not only was the symbol not from the Garrison, but human SCPs are always made to wear loose clothes- like gowns and baggy pants.

 

Another thing was that the SCP knew where she was going. It wasn’t like she was jumping off one corridor to another blindly, Lance had seen her take a few seconds to look at the corridor she was in before turning to another. The way she made her way through the halls made her look so confident in where the elevator was.

 

And why was she spying on them? On him?

 

And why did she call him ‘Frosty’? Did she already know who he was? That he was an SCP, too?

 

Keith shook his boyfriend’s shoulders worriedly, seeing his eyes distant and in deep thought. When those eyes met his, they were filled with confusion and fear. He couldn’t blame him. “Listen,” Keith smiled, “Everything will be fine, I promise. I’m sure she was-“

 

The reassuring words were drowned off by the red blaring lights and the loud siren that decided to flood the hallway. The couple looked around confused before seeing doctors and guards appearing from the corner of the hall, rushing past the two.

 

In the midst of gray armor and white cloak, they see a familiar mop of brown hair.

 

“Matt!” Keith called out, causing the Holt to stop and look at them. “What the fuck is happening!? Where is everyone going?!”

 

The Holt looked panicked, breathing uneven and on the verge of hyperventilating. “E-everyone’s going to safe rooms to avoid any further accidents but Dr. Gerald said that the tracking device showed her outside of the division. I-it shouldn’t be possible…”

 

“Who escaped?!” Lance spoke up. The idea of any kind of SCP escaping was worrying, scary even. He can see why the entire division ran into complete panic.

 

Matt seemed to try and swallow down any anxiety he had in him. “SCP-040.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Good work today, Commander Shirogane. Commander Wright. I know stooping down to Cargo Pilot work might not be your style, but it is extremely appreciated.” Superior Iverson smiled at the two men. “I was nervous taking in the job of Superior a month ago, when Sanda left the division, but men like you make this job a pleasure to have. Thank you.”

 

Shiro nodded at the praise, catching Adam’s proud grin from the corner of his eye. Every victory they shared always made his fiancé smile like that, making a warm flame burn into Takashi’s chest. It’s like he’s fallen in love all over again. No matter how cheesy it sounded. “Not a problem, Superior Iverson.”

 

His fiancé chuckled beside him. “It’s amazing to see how much potential the rookies have.” It would have been simple praise, but the three men were all aware of the reason why Top-class pilots had to do Cargo work.

 

The group of rookies assigned to pick up an airdrop of supplies got loss in a sudden storm. Not only had they lost their way, they lost each other. After finding all five crashed ships, the rookies got an earful from Iverson. Something along the lines of, “Get your asses in line or get your asses out of my division!”

 

Iverson chuckled at Adam’s comment. “I’m going to love putting their sorry asses into place. Heard one of them challenged the others into a race. Right into the fucking storm. I have a real bunch of clowns in this batch. But that doesn’t mean they’re completely hopeless.” With another shared chuckle, Iverson nodded at the two before taking his leave.

 

They were standing in the middle of the concrete runway, next to the fighter jets they used for their mission. The storm from the west was strong enough to make the two men feel a light breeze, even if they were miles away from the storm at this point.

 

Shiro and Adam simply stared at the distance, a white building barely visible. The SCP division. Even from here, the couple can feel shivers running down their spine. What the fuck was up with that place? Why were Matt and Lance covering up details about it?

 

A small giggle sounded its way from one of the jets. Child-like and innocent. The two whipped their heads from the sudden noise.  “What… the fuck…?” Adam swore under his breath. Shiro couldn’t blame him. Seeing a kid on a military weapon completely took him off guard, too.

 

She couldn’t have been more than 7 or 8 years old. Her short hair a bright pink color, covering one of her green eyes. She was wearing a loose, white gown and her bare feet looked dirty and scratched from the concrete. But even though her feet looked hurt, she was still giggling happily. Her arms stretched out wide as she let the breeze hit her.

 

The two men exchanged a look, Adam gesturing towards the girl. It was obvious that he was making Shiro do all the work, and that earned a quiet sigh and a nod of defeat. He stepped toward the small child, careful not to scare her into jumping off the jet.

 

“Hey little lady…!” Shiro smiled. “What are you doing out here?”

 

The girl turned over to them, an innocent smile still playing on her lips as she waved gleefully at the two. “Hi, down there!” She squealed. She swung both her legs to the side, sticking out her tongue as she looked at the ground. With one swift motion, she pushed herself off the vehicle.

 

“OH MY-, “Adam rushed forward and felt the light weight fall into his arms.

 

The small girl squealed in Adam’s hands, holding onto his neck and dangling her legs as if she was being tickled. “Again! Again!” She giggled out.

 

Shiro walked over to the two, clearly in distress. But he had to stay calm, for both himself and the girl. He didn’t want a young child throwing a tantrum in the middle of a goddamn jet runway. “You could have gotten hurt there, young lady! How did you even get up there to begin with?”

 

Her smile was wide as she blinked innocently. “The nice lady put me on the jet! We listened to you talk to the pirate man! The captain, right?” She cocked her head to the side, obviously talking about Iverson.  “After-all. You said… superior? That means in charge, right? Captain-Superior!”

 

Adam smiled at how innocent her response was. “Pirate?”

 

“He has an eyepatch!” The girl said, pointing to her covered right eye. “He’s covering up an eye! Like me! And eyepatches mean that they’re a pirate! Conqueror of the seven seas! He even sounds like a pirate!”

 

Shiro chuckled a bit, looking at how she cuddled closer to his fiancé’s chest. “What’s your name, princess?”

 

“Forty,” The girl answered, “Or at least… that’s what Mrs. Habernathy calls me! She teaches me a lot of things, like math and reading. She loves to tell stories about a guy named Harry Potter. She told me she’ll give me the books when she’s allowed to! I really like reading, hehe.”

 

“What a… unique name, Forty,” Adam’s tone was laced with anxiety and doubt. What kind of a name is Forty? Who the fuck would name their kid after a number? It has to be some kind of nickname.

 

Shiro dismissed the name as some sort of nickname and this ‘Mrs Habernathy’ as a teacher from her school, “Where are your parents? Do they work in the Garrison? Did they leave you here?”

 

The girl hummed a bit, “Mr. Green told me I don’t have any!”

 

This made the two freeze. She was an orphan? How did she get onto private, government property if she didn’t have parents working here? “Mr. Green…?” Adam asked, sharing a confused look with the other male.

 

The girl nodded happily, oblivious to the two men’s confused faces. “He was really nice, but he wasn’t very good at talking. He would would would a-always talk l-l-like like this. But he wasn’t there a lot of the time. Most of the time it was the nurses looking after us.”

 

“Nurses?” Now they were concerned. Where did this girl come from?

 

Forty nodded again, “They’d play games with us and teach us things and sometimes they would make us wear these dumb helmets and sit quiet for a long time. Last night, they gave us peas. I hate peas, so I gave mine to five. I think green beans are better than peas.”

 

“Where are you from? Where do you live?” Shiro asked again, getting extremely creeped out. Was this girl from the hospital? Some kind of Orphanage?

 

“I live in the SCP division!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my writing is a bit rusty.


	22. Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found the traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm super rusty in my writing

**SCP suspectors**   
_(3:47 pm)_

Eagle 1: GUYS

Eagle 1: FCKIG INPRTANT

Hacker: Dafuq is up with you?

Detective: Adam, are you alright?

 

 **Eagle 1** sent **SCPEVIDENCE.jpg**

 

Eagle 1: IM don’t FeL OAY

Engineer: Adam, breathe!

Engineer: I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle

Detective: What???

Detective: How is a little girl SCP evidence????

Hacker: ye, and who would dye her hair pink

Hacker: She’s a kid

Eagle 2: I’ve taken away Adam’s phone.

Eagle 2: Forty is helping him calm down

 

 **Eagle 2** sent **Notreallyworking.jpg**

 

Eagle 2: I don’t think she’s helping

Engineer; Forty???? You guys are calling a girl a number?

Detective: I’m worried for Adam, he looks small curled up like that

Hacker: Why the fuck is she SCP evidence, tho???

 

 **Eagle 2** sent **YOUWANTEVIDENCE.mp4**

 

* * *

 

> The video was of the small girl, Forty, sitting on one of the crates. Shiro and Adam thought it best to try and hide from any SCP officials who could be looking for her. They’re not getting killed, not before they find the truth. And this innocent smiling girl was the key to it.
> 
>  
> 
> They were in the air division storage warehouse. It was much further away from the SCP building, hopefully giving them a bigger time window to interview their guest. Or, at least enough time for Shiro to interview the girl. Adam was rocking back and forth behind the camera after hearing what those monsters did to her.
> 
>  
> 
> “Forty, can you tell us what the SCP division is again? What they do…?” Shiro’s voice was shaken, coated with fear and anxiety. He really doesn’t want to hear her explain again. But the others have to know. They have to.
> 
>  
> 
> The small girl nodded. “Okie! You see, the SCP division contains a lot of scary creatures people see as not normal. There are monsters, places, even humans like me! Well, not really human. I can … manipulate living matter? Still dunno why you won’t tell me what that means. I can basically combine plants and animals and turn them into huge monsters! Here-“
> 
>  
> 
> She turned over, spotting something off camera. Her tongue stuck out as she lifted her hand, almost as if she was concentrating. She seemed to pay Adam’s whimpering no mind as five rats came into the screen. All floating mid-air.
> 
>  
> 
> With both her hands raised, she focused onto the small breathing bodies in front of her. “All I have to do is break their bones while still keeping them alive! That way, my monster will be big and strong! I do need more than these rats, though.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Stop! Just STOP! Please put them down! JUST PUT THEM DOWN!” Adam screeched from behind the camera. Shiro, setting up the phone on a crate, rushed over to Adam to try and pull him out of his panic attack.
> 
>  
> 
> On the way to the warehouse, Forty spotted a bird pecking at the dark concrete ground. While being in Adam’s arms, she lifted the bird up with her… ability… and crushed it right before Adam’s eyes. It was a miracle he didn’t drop the girl as the poor bird’s body was crushed into a pulp.
> 
>  
> 
> Pulling his fiancé into his arms, he rocked the trembling body back and forth. Quiet whispers of reassurances and sweet words left the man’s lips as he cradled the man. After so many years of being together, this was the best way to get Adam out of these kinds of outbursts.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeknownst to them, Forty was still on the crate. She was looking at the couple before looking at the rats. Her hands dropped to her sides, making the rats fall unceremoniously onto the ground before their small feet carried them away.
> 
>  
> 
> She looked back at the camera that was still pointed to her. “See! I can do things humans can’t! That’s why I’m locked up. I’m not normal. That’s what SCP stands for! Secure. Contain. Protect. The division is protecting me! But they do weird tests on me almost every day. But I’m sure other SCPs had it worse.”
> 
>  
> 
> The way she smiled through everything, so innocent and warm, sent chills down both Shiro’s and Adam’s spines. Their chests grew cold and heavy at the reality of the situation. Because this was real. She was real, and the SCP division was keeping things they refuse to believe is real.
> 
>  
> 
> What the fuck were Matt, Lance and Sam doing in that hell place?!
> 
>  
> 
> At that moment, they can hear a vehicle pulling up in front of the building. A bike or motorcycle, by the sounds of the engine. At once, Shiro rushed to turn off the video off.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro looked back at the girl, still sitting on the crate with her legs swinging merrily. Like she was just a normal kid. Fuck, if she wasn’t cursed to have such a power, she would be. And that fact punched Shiro’s heart. This was a kid. A kid forced to be locked away because she was different.

 

Before anything else, the man pulled the fragile child into a hug. Her body was light, like hugging a stick. It made Shiro’s stomach turn. “Listen. Please, don’t tell anyone about me or Adam. This’ll be our little secret. Super-secret, okay?”

 

The girl nodded once, her hand moving to her lips and zipping them shut. Then she pulled out her pinky. “Pinky promise!” She squealed. Not having the time to argue, Shiro hooked his own pinky onto the girl’s finger.

 

He offered a small smile before rushing to the back of the crates where Adam was hiding, phone in hand. The two covered their mouths as they heard the warehouse doors creak open. They could hear two pairs of footsteps rushing in.

 

Shiro carefully moved his phone to camera, positioning it to where the small girl was. He was careful to not make his device obvious.

 

“Forty!” A familiar voice called out. It made Adam and Shiro freeze where they sat on the cold ground. They didn’t need to look at the camera recording the whole scene, or look at it themselves to know that that was Lance.

 

The sound of bare feet slapping onto the ground echoed through the warehouse. The sound of giggles following after. “Hello! Do I know you?” She innocently asked. “Oh, are you from my division? Can I go back home?”

 

“Home?” Lance echoed back, confused. So were the hiding couple. “I’d never seen the SCP division as… home.”

 

“Come on, pinkie.” Another familiar voice, a voice that had the pilots covering their mouths to hide their gasps. With one swift motion, the raven-haired boy carried the girl with one hand. The girl squealed with delight. “It’s time to head back. How did you leave, anyway?”

 

The girl shrugged. “A nice lady pulled me out of my cell. She can turn invisible!”

 

The two boys visibly tensed at the response. But Lance shook it off quicker than Keith. “Okay, we’ll report that to the office. For now, we’re going back…” He sounded unsure, but Lance knew that a job was a job. He had to do his part. Keith knew that, too.

 

So they walked out of the warehouse with the girl in hand.

 

Shiro and Adam were quivering from the place where they hid.

 

* * *

 

**SCP suspectors**   
_(4:14 pm)_

**Eagle 2** sent **YOUWANTEVIDENCE.mp4**

 

Hacker: WHAT THE FUCK.

Detective: OH GOD NO

Engineer: I think I’m going to be sick.

Hacker: So, the SCP division is some sort of… cryptid containment facility

Hacker: Keith is gonna have a field trip about that.

Engineer: Adam, Shiro? You guys still there!??!?!

Detective: NO ONE @ THEM, THEY MIGHT BE IN SOME TROUBLE RIGHT NOW

Detective: THEY CAN BE HIDING FROM THE SCP GUARDS.

Hacker: I was about to @ them, holy shit nice call.

Detective: B)

Engineer: What are Lance and Matt and Sam doing there?!?!?

Engineer: They need to LEAVE.

 

 **Fighter** has been kicked out of **SCP suspectors**

 

Hacker: ???

Eagle 2: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, @Hacker

Eagle 2: ERASE THE CHAT HISTORY FROM KEITH’S PHONE, N O W.

Detective: Huh???

Hacker: ? ? ? ?

Eagle 2: NOW.

Hacker: Alright, chill dad.

Engineer: Wait, why are we kicking out Keith!?

 

 **Eagle 2** sent **Ohmygod.mp4**

 

Eagle 2: Lance brainwashed my little brother

Eagle 2: Or something

Eagle 2: goddamnit…

Engineer: KEITH?!?!?!

Hacker: SHIT

Hacker: HOW LONG?!

Hacker: HE’S BEEN EXPOSING US.

Detective: If he was, we’d be dead.

Detective: Think about it.

Eagle 2: Allura’s right.

Eagle 2: But I need answers.

Eagle 2: _@Hacker_

Eagle 2: We’e taking desperate steps.

Hacker: Desperate?

Engineer: I don’t like the sound of this…

Eagle 2: No matter the cost. Get Matt’s laptop.

Eagle 2: Once we know for certain what this is about, we corner Lance, Keith and Matt.

Detective: _@Eagle 2_ what about Sam???

Eagle 2: No. It’ll be easier to interrogate them three.

Engineer: Keith can fight, though.

Eagle 2: With all of us, he’s outnumbered.

Eagle 2: They’re answering out questions. Whether they want to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll sound off for me in the comments so I'll know how many are still reading Klance???


	23. Smile, keep your secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just regular  
> Old  
> Fluff   
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sips coffee cereal*
> 
> Kick, ladies and gentlemen

Keith has been staying over at Lance’s house lately, not that the Cuban minded that. It meant more cuddles with his boyfriend. And the SCP knew how much he needed body contact, having deprived from it for a majority of his life.

 

From what he can remember, the only human contact he’s received was the gloved hands of doctors hovering over him with scalpels and syringes. The way they were so precise with every move they made, each pinch he felt when needles sunk into his flesh, and times when the doctors didn’t think it best to knock Lance unconscious before slicing his chest open-

 

It’d scar him forever. Not physically, but mentally.

 

He hated how he can’t just be born normal. The universe must have really hated him. What other excuse was there?

 

But maybe the universe was making up to him? After all; it’s given Lance freedom from containment, a new home, amazing and loyal friends, and an amazing boyfriend who loves and respects him a lot. Smiling at the thought, his eyes wondered over to the sizzling noise of the frying meat in the kitchen.

 

Standing in front of the stove; Keith, wearing a white and red apron, pressed onto the marinated meat with the spatula. The smell of a sweet sauce filled the room, drawing a pleased hum from the Cuban as he made his way into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Keith from behind, looking over his shoulder to see the meat cooking on the pan.

 

“It smells amazing, Keith,” Lance praised, “But I can’t really believe you chose to bring stuff from your apartment over here just to cook some chicken.” A chuckle made its way out of the Cuban’s lips. Just a little while ago, he opened the door to find his boyfriend carrying a backpack of kitchen supplies and some spare clothes.

 

Keith chuckled along with him, flipping the chicken over. “It’s not just ordinary chicken,” he countered, the chicken sizzling louder. “I’m making Miso chicken, a classic Japanese platter. It was the first thing Shiro cooked for me when he first took me in. I wanted to let you taste it, it’s amazing.”

 

The smell alone had Lance hooked. “That’s really sweet, Keith. Thank you,” Lance smiled, “Can I do anything to help?”

 

Keith hummed in thought. “You can grab the bowls and chop sticks from my bag and wash them. Then check on the rice at the rice cooker. Maybe even grab some fruit juice for us.”

 

With a pleased hum and a delighted nod, he walked over to the bag slumped on the counter. Pulling out the small black bowls stacked on top each other and the chopsticks. He went over to the sink and started rinsing the dishes with running water.

 

With around 12 bowls and 15 pairs of chopsticks to clean, Lance huffed out an impatient breath. Sparing a glance over at the other male, he decided to make the water clean the dishes itself. The water started to lift the bowls and swerved around the bowl, collecting stray dirt on them.

 

Blobs of water dropped to the drain as soon as one bowl was finished, bringing the dirt collected with it. As the water cleaned the dishes, the SCP moved over to the fridge- sparing a glance at the rice cooker- and grabbed a pitcher of lemonade.

 

Keith was patient enough to teach him how to actually use the juicer the day before.  But he can’t get over the fact at how he laughed when Lance tried to drink the fresh lemon juice they squeezed. How was he supposed it was so sour?!

 

But it was worth it, just to see Keith laugh.

 

Without a second thought, he placed the pitcher on the table and removed the lid. He took out a couple of glasses from the cupboard, making the juice make its way into them. He placed the filled cups on the table and put the pitcher back in the refrigerator.

 

He took another look at the rice cooker. “How am I supposed to know if the rice is ready, Keith?” He asked, eyes not leaving he bubbles that covered the underside of the see-through lid.  Keith said it was an old kind of rice cooker, not wanting to waste money on something higher tech.

 

When he was met with no response, the Cuban turned around to look curiously at his boyfriend. He wasn’t standing in front of the stove anymore, instead in front of the sink. Panic settled into Lance for a moment before realizing what he was actually doing.

 

A pale hand was moving itself through the sentient water, feeling it move on its own. Lance made his way beside him, seeing his amazed and curious gaze as his eyes were locked on the blob of water cleaning the last of the chopsticks.

 

It was cute. So cute in fact, that Lance grabbed his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture. “Isn’t playing with water bad?” The Cuban said before flicking bits of water onto Keith.

 

He flinched at the sudden cold on his face, and looked over to see the Cuban giggling. Rolling his eyes, he went and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer. “Haha. Very funny, sharpshooter.” Lance stuck his tongue out to the male as he wrapped his arms around his neck, effectively pulling each other closer.

 

“Yeah it is, samurai,” Lance said before leaning his ear onto the other’s chest, right over his heart. He felt a hand behind his head, keeping it there.

 

“Why do you do that?” Keith asked, letting his hand run down the brown curls. “Whenever we cuddle like this, you’d always put your head on my chest. It’s cute, but I’m curious.”

 

He can feel Lance shrug as he nuzzled closer to his chest. “Sometimes, I feel like I’m still in my containment room. I feel like I’m just dreaming all this, because it doesn’t feel real. There would be times when I feel like this is all too good to be true, and that any moment, I’d just wake up. Back in my containment cell, waiting for the guards and doctors to escort me to wherever they want to.

 

“But hearing your heartbeat just makes it all real. It puts me at ease. Every time you wrap your arms around me, kiss me, even just being around you makes it all feel like I’m in my dreams imagining you. But hearing your heart beat, and knowing that your alive just… makes me so happy…,” Lance admitted, not letting his face be shown as he pressed closer to his chest, holding onto Keith tighter.

 

There was a second of silence before Keith moved one of his hands out of Lance’s waist. Instead, opting to tilt his boyfriend’s chin to face him. He can see his blushing face and unshed tears, threatening to spill over. Without any hesitation, he moved closer and kissed his lips. It was slow and steady, reassuring Lance out of all his insecurities and doubts.

 

Once they pulled away, Keith leaned onto Lance’s forehead. He had a smile at his face. “I’m real. You’re real. We’re both real and it makes me happy we’re here. Together.” They would have stayed together much longer, in each other’s arms, but they were both snapped into reality as the sound of sizzling finally reached their ears.

 

“THE RICE!”

 

“THE CHICKEN!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Work Buddies** _   
_(9:32 pm)_

 

_**Ocean Child** sent **Keefylikewater.jpg**_

 

Ocean Child: Keefy looks so cute!!!

Ollz: He looks like a kid on Xmas day!

Ollz: Look at how he looks at the water

Ollz: That’s adorable

Biker newbie: W H E N   D I D   Y O U   T A K E   T H A T

Ocean Child: <3

Scrawny Nerd: Keith wearing an apron

Ollz: Everyone likes a man who cooks.

Scrawny Nerd: Saved in blackmail folder

Biker newbie: H A, two can play that game.

 

_**Biker newbie** sent **Lancecan’tusechopsticks.jpg**_

 

Biker newbie: Look at how hard he’s trying <3

Biker newbie: It’s so cute

Scrawny Nerd: THE MEAT IS GONNA FALL OFF I’M-

Scrawny Nerd: *grips chest and dies*

Ollz: He’s trying so hard to eat it

Ocean Child: Chopsticks are hard…

Biker newbie: Aw babe <3

Ollz: It’s fine, I don’t know how to use em myself.

Biker newbie: Holy fuck he’s still trying

Scrawny Nerd: I can picture him just frowning at the piece of meat

Biker newbie: oH FUCK HE’S CRYING

 

_**Biker newbie** sent **cryingbuttrying.jpg**_

__

Biker newbie: He’s still going at it

Biker newbie: My determined baby <3

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Panic! Of the Gays** _   
_(9:46 pm)_

 

_**Innocent** sent **Keefylikewater(cropped).jpg**_

 

Knife Boi: OH MY GOD, LANCE

Shirto: I’ve never seen Keith like this

Dadam: When you gave him his first knife?

Shirto: I’ve only seen Keith once like this

Teddy Hunk: What's he looking at???

Innocent: me <3

Princess™️: He’s so cute!!!

Pidgeotto: Added to blackmail folder

Welcome Matt: Firsties got dibbies

Pidgeotto: stfu Matt, your not the boss of me

Welcome Matt: You’re*

Pidgeotto: Fuck you.

Pidgeotto: You don’t get to boss me around

Welcome Matt: O,O

Innocent: Spread the keefs! (─‿‿─)

 

_**Knife Boi** sent **Lancecan’tusechopsticks.jpg**_

 

Knife Boi: ｡◕‿‿◕｡

Princess ™️: A A A A A A A

Dadam: ლ(´ڡ`ლ) great, I’m hungry now

Teddy Hunk: That looks so good!!! What is that???

Shirto: :O

Shirto: Miso Chicken!?!?!?

Knife Boi: Ah fuck

Shirto: MY BROTHER

Shirto: I LOVE YOU.

Dadam: Keith actually listens to you

Knife Boi: I only listened to him because he was teaching me how to cook Miso chicken

Teddy Hunk: Send me the recipe????

Shirto: I’ll send you the pic of mom’s recipe

Princess ™️: Me too!

Welcome Matt: Me three ༼ʘ̚ل͜ʘ̚༽

Pidgeotto: Stfu Matt, you can’t cook for shit.

Pidgeotto: Don’t even bother.

Welcome Matt: ┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

Innocent: That’s not really nice, Pidge…

Pidgeotto: And what are you going to do about it, Lance?!

Dadam: _@Pidgeotto_ Wtf?

Knife Boi: Pidge. Stop.

Knife Boi: He’s going to cry again

Pidgeotto: Why the fuck would I care if that THING cries?!

Dadam: Pidge…

Shirto: Pidge!

Teddy Hunk: Hey hey, no need to get cranky Pidge!

Princess ™️: Haha! Don’t worry y’all.

Princess ™️: Just that time of the month, you know.

Pidgeotto: TIME OF THE MONTH MY ASS

Pidgeotto: MATT, YOU ASSHOLE

Pidgeotto: FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER

Pidgeotto: HOW LONG WAS THIS SUPPOSED TO LAST!?!?

Welcome Matt: What did I do???

Knife Boi: Pidge, stop being a bitch and calm the fuck down!

Pidgeotto: I

 

_**Pidgeotto** has been **kicked out** of **Panic! Of the Gays**_

 

Princess ™️: Time of the month, y’all

Princess ™️: I’ll add her back when she’s calmed down

Knife Boi: She never fought Matt that seriously before

Teddy Hunk: ^^

Teddy Hunk: Not even for Rover or for peanut butter.

Dadam: There was always that spike of sarcasm in her, you know?

Shirto: _@Welcome Matt_???

Knife Boi: she made Lance cry

Teddy Hunk: is he okay???

Shirto: Did Pidge hurt him that bad?

Knife Boi: He’s fine. Just needs some quiet.

Knife Boi: I’m going to mute the chat for now, same goes for Lance.

Princess ™️: Alright then, tell Lance that Pidge never meant what she said!!!

 

* * *

 

 

_**Work buddies** _   
_(9:58 pm)_

 

Scrawny Nerd: hlp

Ollz: What’s wrong, Matt?

Biker newbie: His little sister was being a bitch

Biker newbie: Made both him and Lance cry

Ollz: Why the fuck would she do that???

Biker newbie: No idea.

Scrawny Nerd: It’s becase im a teribl prson ad brther

Scrawny Nerd: Y shld’ve sen it comg

Ollz: You know that’s not true

Biker newbie: You’re a good person, Matt

Biker newbie: Lance says you’re one of the best people he’s met

Scrawny Nerd: hw’s lnce?

Biker newbie: he said he’d fine. Clutching onto me but he’s fine

Scrawny Nerd: tll him Im sorry

Scrawny Nerd: My faukt kati got mad

Biker newbie: Come over, we’ll take care of you.

Scrawny Nerd: rly?

Biker newbie: Lance and I are both okay with it, we’re both at Lance’s house.

Ollz: I’m coming, too

Ollz: As Matt’s moral support

Ollz: Not letting my partner in crime go through this alone

Scrawny Nerd: I love yu all

Ollz: anything for you Matt

Biker newbie: Lance and I ^^^

Scrawny Nerd: tha

Scrawny Nerd: PIDGE IS BANGNG N ThE DOR!

Scrawny Nerd: SHES MAD AT ME

Ollz: MATT!!!!

Biker newbie: Shit, I’ll pick you up

Scrawny Nerd: nO!

Scrawny Nerd: I juped out of the widow

Ollz: WHAT!?

Scrawny Nerd: Omw

Scrawny Nerd: hrdto typewhle running away

Ollz: I’m omw, too

Biker newbie: I’ll fix up left over Miso chicken. Good thing old habits die hard.

Ollz: ???

Biker newbie: I’m usually too lazy to cook, so I cook a lot to have leftovers for later

Biker newbie: If I don’t eat take out or chips and soda.

Biker newbie: Or sleep

Ollz: …

Ollz: How the fuck do you have such a good body???

Biker newbie: I work out.

Ollz: ???? How are you functioning???

Biker newbie: I don’t know.

 

__

* * *

 

 

_**Cryptid Containment** _   
_(9:58 pm)_

 

Black: _@Green_ , WHAT THE FUCK!?

Pink: _@Green_ that was uncalled for!!!

Yellow: You made Lance cry, no one wants to see the child cry!!!

Green: THAT THING ISN’T EVEN HUMAN.

Silver: What are you talking about???

Green: I WAS ABLE TO FINISH THE HACKING PROGRAM I NEVER GOT TO FINISH BACK IN MIDDLE SCHOOL

Green: AND I HACKED MATT’S LAPTOP VIA IP ADDRESS.

 

_**Green** sent **SCP-6839.doc**_

 

Green: READ IT.

Green: EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE!

Green: HOW HE’S SO ‘INNOCENT’ AND INEXPERIENCED FROM EVERYTHING

Green: HE’S BEEN LOCKED UP SINCE HE WAS 8

Green: BECAUSE HE CAN CONTROL WATER.

Pink: Oh my god…

Yellow: … I can’t actually…

Silver: tkA _@Black_

Black: OH FUCK

Silver: y’re tllin me

Silver: lmce is on of tgoose things!?

Black: ADAM!

Yellow: Wait, what’s happening!?

Black: he saw Forty crush a bird when we were looking for a place to talk to her.

Black: It fucked him up.

Pink: Should we report this to the police?!

Green: NO.

Green: DIDN’T YOU READ THE REPORT???

Green: THAT TARGET SHOOTING

Green: HE WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK DOWN THOSE TERRORISTS

Green: IN COLD FUCKING BLOOD.

Green: GOD KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS IF WE FUCKING ANGER HIM.

Yellow: Plus, the SCP division is government property

Yellow: They can’t do anything!

Pink: We’ll take it to our own hands then!

Pink: Try and contain Lance, tie him down! Lock him up!

Pink: We’ll make him and Matt talk

Yellow: And Keith???

Pink: idk, honestly

Pink: But he’ll fight back. We need to restrain him.

Green: WHAT THE FUCK

 

_**Green** sent ** MATTTHATASS.jpg**_

 

Green: HE JUMPED OFF HIS BEDROOM WINDOW WHAT THE FUCK

Green: I WAS TRYING TO TALK TO HIM, WTF

Yellow: Do you think he knows we’re onto the SCP???

Pink: Doesn’t matter.

Pink: We take down Lance first. Lock him up somewhere.

Pink: then, we go after Keith. He’ll definitely try and go back to Lance

Yellow: Keith could be at Lance’s house, tho???

Yellow: Shiro complained how fast their relationship is going

Green: I bet Lance mind controlled him

Green: Maybe altered with the blood in his brain???

Pink: Is that possible?

Green: I don’t fuckng know how that freak works

Yellow: _@Green_ don’t call him that!!!

Green: What else can you describe him then???

Green: Monster? SCP? Lab rat?

Pink: _@Black_ ???

Black: we strike at dawn. At Lance’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	24. Shed the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke, y'all. I was gonna post this yesterday but I got texted by my teacher that I got into the honor roll and I have to attend the recognition ceremony
> 
> Like I appreciate it, but,
> 
> Why can't I just fucking get my awards and report card and go? I don't want to waste 6 hours of my life to some stupid program and watching people get up the stage and get their awards while I wait for my turn. My name literally starts with Z so I'm last to get mine. Like what the fu-

He felt warm.

 

That was normal. After leaving his containment room, all he felt was a warm and soft bed. Ever since he got together with Keith, he felt his warm body beside him. Arms always enveloped him when he was asleep.

 

But there were no arms around him.

 

He didn’t feel a body beside him.

 

He didn’t feel a soft bed under him.

 

He wasn’t lying down, he was sitting up.

 

And something was wrapped around his wrists. Something cold.

 

That was enough to drive his mind into the conscious world. Slowly, his eyes opened. His sight was blurry at first, and he felt lightheaded. Not only that, but his head was pounding. He felt like bile was coming up his throat, only deciding last minute that it wants to stay inside of Lance’s body.

 

The first thing he thought of was bright lights and a pure white room, with doctors holding clipboards and scalpels ready to test and experiment on his body. He thought of gloved hands and bright surgical lights. He thought of robots ready to fight him and guards shoving him to his room. The sounds of chattering of doctors outside his door already filled his mind.

 

But he wasn’t in containment. At least, not SCP containment.

 

He can see glowing blurry balls of orange and yellow light, piercing through the black of the room. Did Keith light candles while he was asleep? Isn’t that a fire hazard? What time was it, anyway? Midnight? It looked like midnight. It was dark, and he can’t see the moonlight from where his window was supposed to be.

 

His eyes were getting irritated and itchy, although he can’t tell from what. Lance tried to rub them, but when he tried to- something kept them in place. Something cold was wrapped around them, tight and hard. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his hands tied with a chain behind his back. Or at least, it looked like a chain. He couldn’t tell. The room was dimly lit, and his blurry vision barely helped.

 

Opting to blink and try and shake off the nausea instead, he felt warm. Hot. Sweating. He felt something around his nose and mouth, covering them from the smoke. A surgical face mask, the same thing those doctors wore. But instead of the sickly medical blue-green, it was yellow.

 

He wasn’t in his room. He was somewhere darker, with no windows. Those weren’t candles. They were empty water drums that were burning something inside of them. Maybe that was why his eyes were itchy, the smoke must’ve gotten into them. If it weren’t for the mask, he’d be coughing so much at how flooded the room was with smoke.

 

He needed to get out.

 

The room, from the dark outline he can barely make out, was small. Barely enough for two drums of light to stand on the two corners in front of him. The room was hot, so hot. He can’t feel the water in the air. Just the sweat that dripped down his forehead and neck. That wasn’t enough to break through these chains.

 

 _Was Keith okay? Matt? Olia? Didn’t they stay over last night?_ He silently thought as he struggled against the chains. What if the people who captured him got to them, too? He can’t let that happen. He can’t. he struggled against the chains harder, hurting his wrists in the process. He couldn’t care anymore. Not when his friends are in danger.

 

His legs, which were thankfully free, were still weak and felt like jelly. Standing up made his nausea worse, earning a wince from Lance. The cruel headache doubled as his legs shake beneath him from supporting his weight. Did his kidnappers drug him or something? 

 

Not important right now. All that’s important is to get out and find them.

 

He looked around the room, hoping for something- anything to help him. In the corner of his eye, there was a shelf. It looked familiar, has he been in this place before? It felt like he should, but his head was too busy dealing with nausea to fully function.

 

Waddling over, he noticed the metal shelf was empty. But it was broken. One of the metal pillars that supported the top shelf snapped off; leaving a bent piece of metal sticking out of the shelf. It was sharp, and glinted in the fire’s light. Yeah, he’s definitely seen this shelf before. Matt sliced his palm when he was moving this into the shed.

 

The shed. He was in the shed.

 

Why was he in the shed? Where were the things on the shelf?

 

Where were the motor oils, the tool boxes and the paint he stored here?

 

Not important. Find your friends.

 

He knew that the sharp piece of metal can’t cut through the chains. His mind ran through his choices and thought over the situation he was in. The fire and smoke left almost no humidity in the shed, sweat and tears wouldn’t be enough, and his kidnappers were smart enough to get rid of anything he can use as a way to escape.

 

He can only think of one liquid that was available to him. The only option he had left. This would be painful, but it’ll be worth it. Hovering his wrist over the sharp, jagged metal; he had to swallow down any doubt or fear. Worth it.  

 

A scream left his lips, but it was broken and choked out. There were tears that prickled his vision and spilled down his cheeks as he let his wrist drag across the metal as deep and hard as he can. Self-preservation instincts started to kick in, wanting his body to move away, but he fought against it.  

 

He bit his lip, letting the tears drip down his cheeks because that hurt more than he was mentally prepared to take. Once he felt the blood stream down his fingers, he knew the chains were covered in them, too. He willed the blood to try and oxidize through the metal.

 

The SCP division taught him this. Well, not exactly. They never made Lance cut his wrist to use his own blood to get through metal. Instead, they gave him a blood bag and told him what to do. It was more of a test rather than training. But it was useful, in this case.

 

Once he felt his wrists go free and the sound of metal hit the wooden ground, he grabbed his bleeding wrist. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts so much. It’s fine though, he was free. He staggered over to the door, which he can barely make out from his tears.

 

He felt the blood drip down onto the ground as he walked over, his legs still weak and eyes becoming blurrier. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the drug or the blood loss affecting him at this point. He can’t think straight.

 

There were no locks securing the door from the inside, but Lance knew there was a bolt on the other side of the door. The blood that streamed down his fingers were willed into a shape, but the blood wasn’t enough. With a deep breath, Lance willed blood out of his body. He saw black dots lining his vision, but he couldn’t afford to care.

 

The blood was shaped into a sharp, thin blade. Something like a sword, from the movies he and Keith watched. With one swift motion, he stuck the blade in the small gap between the door and the door frame, and cut off the bolt with one cut.

 

He pushed the door open with his shoulder, his hand never leaving his bleeding wrist. The sunlight blinded him instantly, but all he could bring himself to do was tilt his face away from it. All he can think about was where were his friends? He needed to find them before anything happens to him. It doesn’t matter if Lance had to drain his body from blood to protect them, he’s determined to keep the ones he loves safe.

 

Staggering towards the back door of his house, he can hear yelling from inside.

 

The words swam through his ears, vision becoming blurrier as he tried to keep himself together. But he tried to shake it off, taking a deep breath to try and ground himself. It didn’t really help, his head pounding and his thoughts in disarray. No blood loss or drug is going to stop him from getting to them.

 

He pulled the door open, entering the kitchen. The yelling got louder, but he couldn’t find anybody in the room. The feel of cold air on his wound sent a chill down his spine. The blade only grew longer as more blood dripped down his wrist. If he can’t keep it in his body, at least put it to use. 

 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!”

 

That voice stood out from the sea of blurred voices. It was a familiar voice; strong, determined, and angry. “Keith…?” his voice was weak as he called out the name, but he knew he was right. The voice came from the living room; and now that he was focusing more on the voices, he can hear them in the living room, too.

 

He tried to squint his eyes to get a better look at where he was going, letting the long blade scrape against the tiles. Not enough to leave a scratch, but enough to make some kind of noise. It gave himself something other than the voices to focus on, something to help ground him.

 

Apparently, the people in the living room heard it, too. The arguing stopped, and the silence that followed worried Lance. But he didn’t care. Rather let them know he was coming or he’d get shot. Unless he’s trying to sneak or stealth, then don’t let them know. That’s what the Garrison taught him.

 

He finally reached the door that separated the kitchen and the living room, blade in hand and ready to fight. He put on the best glare he could, but that quickly dissolved as he realized who was in the room. For a moment, he thought that this couldn’t be real. That he’d wake up in Keith’s arms, or even in the containment room. But the burning sensation on his wrist reminded him that this was real, and he couldn’t escape this.

 

Matt, Olia, and Keith were sitting on the ground, tied up with rope. They were probably taken in while they were sleeping, as they were still in their pajamas. But the people that loomed over them took him off guard. The pain kept him from believing this wasn’t real.

 

“W-what…?”

 

Shiro calmly put his hands up, trying to seem as small as possible. His eyes darted from Lance’s face and his blade. Pidge hid behind Hunk, who was quivering in fear. Adam took on a defensive stance, but it was obvious he was scared. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the fear was evident in his eyes. And Allura was ready to fight, too.

 

They see him as a threat.

 

“Listen,” Shiro said as calm as he could, but he couldn’t hide the crack in his voice. He had to keep his calm in this situation. In his head, he picked his next words carefully, slowly taking a step forward as he spoke. “We can-“

 

“Move, and I'll you're going to get two arm prosthetics,” Lance threatened as he drew the blade in front of him. He had to change his footing, as his legs were still shaking. His words made Shiro freeze as his lips drew a thin line.

 

“Fuck, Lance. Your wrist!” Matt pointed out.

 

Yeah, his wrist. It was cut open and exposed for infection. He spared the kidnappers a glance before willing the vapor in the air to liquidize above him. If it were anyone else, they would’ve dropped dead by now. But these were his friends. He can’t. _He couldn’t._

 

So instead, he let the water shoot to their legs. Before they got a chance to move away, the water iced them into the ground. They struggled against their restraints, but it was no use. Lance made sure they won’t be able to leave easily.

 

He glared at them, expression cold as the ice that locked them in place. “Try anything, and I’ll freeze your entire bodies to the ground. Or I’ll make your blood circulation stop. Either way, you’ll die painful deaths.”

 

And with that, he walked over to his tied friends. The blade made swift progress with the rope, dropping it beside him as they were set free. His legs could barely hold him anymore, and Keith was quick to notice that. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, feeling the shaking body collapse under his grasp. He can feel tears hit his bare neck as the Cuban buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“Your wrist…” Keith said, looking down to see the gaping wound staring back at it. It was deep, really deep. The discarded blade had turned into a large stain in the white carpet, not having Lance’s touch to keep its shape intact. “Matt, Olia, get something to stop the bleeding and treat the wound. It looks deep.”

 

But before the two can get up and look for anything, a roll of bandages was extended out to them. Hunk wore a shameful expression, gaze stuck on the ground and tears threatened to spill. “I-I’m sorry, I never wanted Lance to get hurt... I never wanted _anyone_ to get hurt…”

 

Matt looked at him, unsure, before taking the bandages. “Ollz, get the painkillers and the antibiotic ointment. Sterilize the bandages, too. I’ll apply pressure while we wait for you.” The girl nodded before climbing up the stairs, going to the bathroom where she was sure the medicine cabinet was kept.

 

There was a moment of silence in the living room, all eyes were on the three on the floor. Matt held on the wrist, which had already stopped bleeding. Probably because Lance willed it to stay in his body. It was for the best, or else he’d probably get an infection.

 

“Lance, does your hand feel numb? Your arm?” Matt asked.

 

The man in question simply buried his neck deeper into Keith’s neck, shaking his head as he did so. “…hurts… a lot…,” they can hear Lance’s muffled voice. “it hurts… it hurts…” Keith only hugged him tighter, trying his best to comfort the boy.

 

Matt turned to the people stuck to the ground. “What? Your arm, or the fact that your _friends_ did this to you?” The Holt was beyond pissed. “What the fuck you guys? What gave you the fucking right to take Lance away to god-knows-where, tie us up, and interrogate us like we did something wrong?! What the fuck, guys!”

 

Pidge glared back at her brother. “Oh, I’m sorry, Matthew. But the fact that you unleashed some kind of monster into the public world, ready to kill our asses, and made us be his friend just really got our fucking blood pumping!” She growled out, clenching her fists. She didn’t see the way Lance flinched in Keith’s arms. “You lied to us, Matt! You and dad both! Now, you even pulled Keith into this bullshit! When were you going to tell us, if you ever planned to?!”

 

“WE WERE DOING OUR JOB, KATIE!” Matt yelled back, resisting the urge to stand up and grab the girl by the collar. If he didn’t have to hold onto Lance’s wrist, he could’ve done just that. “We didn’t have a choice! You were never supposed to know! We kept this secret for a reason!”

 

Keith glared at the small girl, “don’t call him a monster. If anything, you’re the monsters for doing something like this to Lance. He never deserved all of this. He never did anything to you! To anyone!”

 

Adam scowled as he looked at his future brother-in-law, “we aren’t the ones who killed in cold blood, Keith. Lance did.”

 

“No, he didn’t!” Keith defended.

 

“How about the shooting at the target you were in, Keith!?” Allura spoke up, “He made those terrorists drop like flies! Bloody, with broken arms and legs! And the Garrison covered it up by some drug! Who knows what Lance is capable of doing? He can take down almost anybody with a mere thought, aren’t you scared he’d kill you? Kill all of us?!”

 

A growl escaped the accused lips, “No. I’m not. There are far more dangerous SCPs in the division that are being contained right now. Far more dangerous than Lance. The SCPs job is to protect the public _and_ the SCPs!”

 

“Then why isn’t Lance contained!?” Pidge asked. “If protecting the public and SCPs is what this fucking division does, then they’re doing a SHIT JOB at it!”

 

“MAYBE BECAUSE WE KNOW THAT LANCE WOULD NEVER HURT ANYBODY?!” Matt screamed. “You never saw what kind of shit he’s been through, Katie! The tests and surgeries performed on him, the trainings that only he had to go through because they saw military potential in him?! Those kinds of things fuck people up, and you can’t possibly comprehend what he has gone through. Hell, I can’t either; AND I’VE SEEN WHAT THEY’VE DONE TO HIM!”

 

“I…” they can hear Lance’s muffed voice, broken and cracked, as he spoke, “I… I’m sorry…”

 

He pulled away from Keith, who was as confused as the rest of the people in the room. “I’m sorry… all… all of this is my fault…. If I never left… containment…, None… None of this would’ve happened… Matt and… Doctor Sam… would still have kept their secret…. You all… wouldn’t be fighting… each other…. I’m… I’m sorry! I… never meant any of this… to happen…!”

 

The ice crumbled away, letting them all out.

 

Matt and Keith readied themselves to fight, but Lance stopped them. “It’s fine, you two…” he sniffed.

 

When Keith looked at the standing figures, he scowled. “See you all in Silvia’s office, assholes.”


	25. Hunk's apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One mans up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all there was a blackout on the entire city yesterday and uggggh  
> update later, loves :3

_**Panic! Of the Gays** _   
_(8:30 am)_

 

_**Knife Boi** has left **Panic! Of the Gays**_

_**Welcome Matt** has left **Panic! Of the Gays**_

_**Innocent** has left **Panic! Of the Gays**_

 

_**Panic! Of the Gays** _   
_(9:67 am)_

Princess™️: They left as soon as we left the house, omg…

Shirto: Look, maybe I can still try and do something

Teddy Hunk: like what?

Shirto: I don’t know!

Shirto: I just

Shirto: Need to talk to Keith

 

* * *

 

 

_**Greater Brogane to Lesser Brogane** _

__

_You can’t reply to this conversation._

 

* * *

 

_**Panic! Of the Gays** _   
_(9: 68 am)_

 

 **Shirto** sent **_screenshot.jpg_**

 

Shirto: Fuck.

Teddy Hunk: Don’t you think we’ve done enough damage?

Shirto: What do you mean?

Teddy Hunk: Now that I’m thinking clearly, and all that shock and confusion and extra adrenaline left me

Teddy Hunk: I can see what their point is

Princess™️: _@Teddy Hunk_ ^^^

Teddy Hunk: Lance has been through too much

Teddy Hunk: He trusted us!

Teddy Hunk: And we just

Teddy Hunk: Locked him up in his own shed…

Shirto: …

Princess™️: Is

Princcess™️: Is anyone else tearing up?

Princess™️: I feel so ashamed

Princess™️: Romey is asking me what’s wrong

Teddy Hunk: Allura, don’t!

Princess™️: I’m not telling anyone else about the SCP division, don’t worry.

Teddy Hunk: ^^^!!!!

Princess™️: I just told her Lance, Keith and Matt are mad at us…

Princess™️: She said they’ll come around.

Shirto: I doubt that

Teddy Hunk: he even apologized

Teddy Hunk: when it was our fault

Princess™️: yeah…

Shirto: Fuck, Keith blocked me and Adam

Dadam: Messenger, whatsapp, even blocked our phone numbers…

Dadam: Also _@Princess™️_ , I’m still teary eyed from crying on the way home…

Princess™️: …

Princess™️: What have we done???

Shirto: _@Pidgeotto_ ?

Shirto: Pidge???

Princess™️: She doesn’t take secrets well

Princess™️: I fear she has taken Matt and her father’s secrets and lies to heart.

Shirto: Especially when Matt and Sam… you know???

Dadam: Best leave her be…

Teddy Hunk: Fuck this.

Princess™️: O,O Hunk???

Teddy Hunk: I’m going to try and make up to them. To Lance.

Teddy Hunk: I’m not waiting for you all to man up and own up to your mistakes.

* * *

 

 

He said he wasn’t going to wait, so he wasn’t.

 

It would have taken forever to get everything baked and cooked, but with the help of his moms, Shay and her brother, everything was set. If there was one thing he knew, it was that food brings people closer. Helps lower people’s guard. That’s why diplomats would sit for dinner. Why food was always served with at least coffee and donuts.

 

So now, he stood in front of the very house he and his friends broke into. A house of a friend that has trusted them. Trust that they’ve broken. And yet Lance is the one who apologizes. Apologizes for the freedom he was deprived of for god-knows how long. He couldn’t read Lance’s entire document, the sight of his picture alone made him want to stop reading.

 

He stood in front of the door, ready to knock on it. Ready to alert anyone inside of his presence. Is anyone still inside? Did they decide to rush Lance to the hospital? The gash on his wrist was deep, and Hunk almost puked at the sight.

 

The fire barrels were Adam’s idea, as he got reminded of the time he and Shiro were in Mongolia trying to fight a big crime ring. Apparently, one of the men threw a Molotov to the curtains. The building they were in was set in fire in seconds. Adam described it as excruciatingly hot, he could barely breathe. If they didn’t get out at the time they did, they would’ve died.

 

And now, they used that trick against Lance. So that he couldn’t get free.

 

Look where that turned out.

 

The sound of a buzz from beside the door filled the tense air around Hunk as he pressed the doorbell. Honestly, he would rather have that lonesome sound rather than the suffocating silence that followed after. Waiting if anyone would answer the door. It was a Tuesday and past 2pm, maybe they went to wo-

 

The door opened in front of him, revealing Lance. He was wearing different clothes than he was wearing this morning; the white shirt and blue cloth pants replaced with a warmer red hoodie that hung on his lanky body and black pants that looked soft and fluffy.

 

The Cuban raised a curious eyebrow, slightly cocking his head to the side. “Hunk…? What are you doing here?” That would’ve sounded intimidating and threatening, but the way Lance asked it showed that he was genuinely confused as to why he was here. Though, Hunk didn’t ignore the way Lance flinched when he realized it was him ringing the doorbell.

 

Hunk’s eyes couldn’t help but wonder to the bandaged wrist the other hand. They must have stitched the wound after disinfecting it. The fact that they didn’t bring him any professional medical help irked him, but then again; the SCP division must have held some sort of medical orientation for any incidents involving the SCPs, right?

 

Gulping down any fear and doubt in his head, he pulled the pastry boxes he had in hand in front of him. “I’m really, really sorry for what we’ve done to you this morning. We should have never done that to you! You were our friend- you ARE our friend, and we just… we just…”

 

“Hey, hey!” Lance said, “I… I’m not really mad… Sure, I’m hurt by what you guys did but… you guys were confused and wanted answers. So, it’s okay.”

 

“But it’s not though!” Hunk sobbed out, tearing up.

 

Lance looked at the larger man in front of him, sobbing as he extended boxes to him. It would have been an understatement to say that he was taken aback. “O-oh, uh…” He shuffled to the side, giving the man space through the doorway, “You can come in if you want? You came all this way after, you must be tired.”

 

“O-okay,” Hunk choked out, letting himself in the house.

 

The blood stain stood out against the plush white carpet of the living room. It turned a dull rusty brown, unlike the comforting colors that were in the room. Lance noticed where the other’s attention has gone to, and laughed awkwardly. “Sorry you have to see that, the blood dried off before I can get it off myself … we can move to the kitchen if that makes you feel more comfortable…”

 

Hunk gave the stain a strained look before nodding. “Yes please. I… I need to help you keep away the food I made. Don’t want it to get spoiled and let it get to waste,” Hunk tried to chuckle out as he started to step out of the living room and into the kitchen.

 

Setting down the pastry boxes on the kitchen table, he looked over to see Lance curiously looking down at them. “Is that… food? Inside the boxes?” When Hunk nodded, the boy became even more confused. “Food you… cooked? Won’t the food get bad if you put them in boxes? Is it like… cereal?” Curious blue eyes looked back at Hunk for answers.

 

He really didn’t understand the world they live in. “No… no. Uh, food can get stored in boxes as long as you put an aluminum plate or a special kind of paper under it, or if you wrap it around aluminum foil. But it really depends on the type of food your trying to pack. Some people even use Tupperware.”

 

“Ohhh,” Lance said before his eyes looked back at the boxes, “Is… is it okay to open them? Or at least one of them? I miss your cooking, it’s the best food I’ve tasted in years! I know that really doesn’t mean much considering my situation but…”

 

“It means so much to me that you like my cooking!” Hunk cut off, suddenly cringing into himself as he realized what he’d done. “I-it means a lot…”

 

The Cuban let out a light laugh, glancing back at the packed food. Hunk huffed out a sigh. “You can unpack them if you want to, they are for you after all.” Lance beamed before untying the string that kept the boxes together. He took the box on top and removed its lid.

 

A white cake greeted him, decorated with blueberries and lemons decorated the pastry. The smell of sweet sugar frosting with a pinch of lemon wafted over his nose. It looked moist and creamy, making Lance’s mouth water.

 

“You made this? It looks amazing!” Lance praised, a grin spreading on his face. “It looks like it came out of some kind of fairytale book. It looks, too good to be real!”

 

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks Lance. It really isn’t that impressive, just something I pulled up last minute. I had a few people help me bake to get them done quicker. I wanted to apologize as soon as possible…”

 

“Aw, that’s really sweet of you Hunk…” The Cuban smiled before looking back at the box, “I haven’t eaten cake in years. I feel like I’ve forgotten what it tastes like.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Babe, we’re home,” a voice rang out from the door. It was already around 7pm, and Matt and him decided to finish up the last of the paperwork they left behind. That gave them enough time to think over what happened this morning.

 

Matt tossed his backpack onto the couch, catching a glimpse of the blood stain on the ground. “Lance, I’m crashing your couch. I don’t feel like coming home yet!” He didn’t get a response, only the sound of sizzling meat reached his ears. That left the Holt confused, Keith told him Lance didn’t know how to cook.

 

He walked over to the kitchen, his head peeking in to take a look. “HOLY FUCK- HUNK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

 

“M-Matt!” Hunk stuttered out, almost dropping the frying pan in the process.

 

“Matt!” Lance echoed back, much cheerier than the other male in the room. Both of them were wearing aprons. Hunk was in front of the stove with a spatula while Lance was readying some sort of sauce in a bowl.

 

Keith came rushing into the kitchen, having heard Matt’s scream. “HUNK, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?”

 

The large man shrunk into himself as the two glared at him, “I… I came here to apologize…”

 

“He’s teaching me how to cook!” Lance showed the contents of the bowl to the two, revealing a silky brown sauce. “We’re making Pan-seared steak in butter sauce. I also want to make some sort of salad to go with it. There’s also dessert in the fridge, Hunk baked them for us.”

 

Keith and Matt looked at Hunk, who gave them a nervous wave. It took a moment of glaring before their attention went back to the Cuban in front of them. They really didn’t want to trust anyone from the group yet; but considering how Hunk was the only person who looked guilty at the time, they couldn’t hold it against him.

 

Plus, the steak smelled really good.

 

Moving forward, Keith wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “I can help with the salad. Matt can set up the table and ready the dessert,” he said, earning a nod from the Holt.

  __

* * *

_**Panic! Of the Gays** _   
_(8:58 pm)_

 

Teddy Hunk: Okay, Keith and Matt wanted me to tell all of you that you have to meet Superior Silvia on Saturday. She can’t meet with us before then because she’s off-site in Canada overseeing something.

Pidgeotto: And if we don’t?

Teddy Hunk: Pidge.

Teddy Hunk: It’s either this or they’ll be forced to take us in and make us into class D personnel

Princess™️: That doesn’t sound so bad

Teddy Hunk: Yeah, I thought that too

Teddy Hunk: Before they told me Class D personnel were basically criminals who are being used to test SCPs

Dadam: Fuck

Shirto: Is Keith okay at least???

Teddy Hunk: Yeah, he and Matt are really mad at you guys…

Princess™️: Wait, what about you?

Teddy Hunk: I’ve freshly baked them the best cakes and pies in Shay’s bakery as an apology.

Teddy Hunk: And taught Lance the basics of cooking.

Teddy Hunk: I don’t know how you’ll apologize

Teddy Hunk: IF you’ll even try and apologize

Teddy Hunk: But, at least try and do something nice for them?

Teddy Hunk: Matt said Lance is on rest for the rest of the week. I think it’s best to go to him in the afternoon, since he’ll be the only one home.

Princess™️: _@Teddy Hunk_ , of course we’ll apologize.

Pidgeotto: Where is Matt staying?

Teddy Hunk: … at Lance’s

Pidgeotto: …

Pidgeotto: Dad knows we know.

Shirto: Fuck.

Pidgeotto: I’m so fucking mad???

Princess™️: Pidge…

Pidgeotto: No. Listen to me.

Pidgeotto: They went missing for a year without a word. Came back and told me and mom that it was classified.

Pidgeotto: DAD JUST TOLD ME THAT THEY WERE DEALING WITH AN SCP IN FUCKING CANADA.

Pidgeotto: THE REASON WHY THEY NEVER TOLD US THEY WERE LEAVING WAS BECAUSE THEY WEREN’T SURE IF THEY’D COME BACK ALIVE

Pidgeotto: MY BROTHER AND DAD COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED??? AND THEY NEVER TOLD ME????

Dadam: _@Pidgeotto_ , I’m sure they never meant to hurt you

Shirto: Pidge, calm down!

Princess™️: They were doing their job!

Teddy Hunk: It’s not their fault! I’m sure it was some sort of protocol!

Pidgeotto: SOME SHIT PROTOCOL

Pidgeotto: DID THEY NOT THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO THEIR FAMILY IF THEY JUST LEFT THE FACE OF THE EARTH?!

Pidgeotto: THEY DIDN’T HEAR MOM CRYING IN HER ROOM EVERY NIGHT

Pidgeotto: THEY DIDN’T HEAR ME AND MOM FIGHT EVERYDAY

Pidgeotto: THEY DIDN’T SEE HOW OUR HOME TURNED INTO A LITERAL HELL

Pidgeotto: THEY DIDN’T SEE HOW OUR FAMILY WAS FALLING APART

Pidgeotto: AND THEY HAVE THE FUCKING AUDACITY TO LIE TO OUR FACES.

Pidgeotto: I WAS 8!

Pidgeotto: Everything was supposed to be okay when they came back.

Pidgeotto: But I hated how secretive they were

Pidgeotto: I hated how they never trusted me with this.

Pidgeotto: I fucking hate this.

Pidgeotto: See you all at the fucking office, I guess.

 

_**Pidgeotto** has **left Panic! Of the Gays.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha  
> Hi


	26. Forgive, but never forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone comes crying back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA  
> I'm sleepy

Three knocks on the door sounded throughout the house, almost making Lance drop his jar of Nutella. He set the snack down before moving to the door. It was around 12:30, and his two housemates had already left the house for work.  Hunk told them before he left last night that the others were planning on apologizing.

 

And apparently, he was right.

 

As soon as he opened the door, three figures stood in front of him. Allura and Adam were behind Shiro, sheepishly looking down on the ground. The man in front of him smiled before he scratched the back of his neck. “Hey, Lance…,” His shaken voice greeted him, “we’re just here to say- “

 

“We’re so sorry Lance!” Allura cut off, tearing up as she looked at the boy. “We know an apology isn’t enough for what we’ve done. We kidnapped you, tied you up, for gods sake- WE MADE YOU CUT YOURSELF! We are so sorry, Lance!”

 

Lance waved his hands in front of him, as if he wanted to drive the apologies away. “I-It’s fine! I’m fine! I’m not angry at any of you. Like I told Hunk, I’m… really hurt about it, but I can… look past it. You were all confused and probably angry, you did what you thought was right.”

 

Adam shook his head as he took a step forward, “That’s the thing, Lance. We weren’t thinking at all. We were… terrified and confused and… we didn’t know what were doing. We didn’t take in your side of the story. Hell, I didn’t even read your document! But what Matt said the other day… we’re so sorry.”

 

“It must’ve been painful,” Shiro said as his eyes wondered to the bandaged stitches. They were white now, instead of the bright yellow bandages Hunk gave them. They must have run out. “We’re so sorry, Lance.”

 

“I’d much rather feel the pain than just watch my body take in wounds and bleed,” Lance said, wincing as a memory flashed in his mind. That doctor wasn’t here anymore. “Trust me.”

 

Shiro looked at his prosthetic arm, metal fingers stretching and clenching. “Yeah, I can agree with that. Losing my arm in one of my missions was bad enough, but I don’t think it would be good for my mental health if I just watched it get blown off with no pain. I don’t think I’ll be able to take it.”

 

He earned a shrug from Lance as he dug his fingers into the fluffy, black jacket he borrowed from Keith. Well, more like stole while he was away from work; but that wasn’t important right now. “Yep, it messes with you a little… or maybe a lot.”

 

He really wanted to change the subject by now, but he didn’t know how to. Social cues and how to interact with other human beings were never part of the trainings the SCP division gave him. He barely even spoke there. His thoughts ran through anything he can say to change the topic.

 

Thankfully, he didn’t need to. “So, Lance! As our apology to you, we want to take you to the mall. We’re going to show you what the world has to offer. All my treat! I know that it won’t be enough as an apology to you, but-“

 

“No… no, it’s perfect,” Lance smiled, “I need something to keep my mind off things.”

 

* * *

 

 

The room was dark, the light of a computer screen being the only light source. It displayed a document, the picture of a girl next to blocks of text. The girl was curled up in the corner, blonde hair a mess as it did nothing to cover her metal cheek and red eye. Her skin had been torn in her legs and arms; revealing wires and metal bones. The ragged pink dress did her no justice, either.

 

The girl in front of the screen had tears pooling in her eyes as she stared at the picture. She’s crossed so many documents at this point, with no Matt to stop her. She’s seen SCPs with different shapes and sizes, all terrifying her. If it didn’t then the logs and recordings that came with it did. But nothing compared to how disturbing this picture is. She looked scared, and terrified.

 

The SCP division are sick. They do this to Lance, they lock up children and drive fear through their skulls-

 

A knock sounded throughout the empty room. “Katie?” A concerned voice sounded from the other side of the room. She can hear the person try and open the door, unsuccessful as Pidge had already locked it hours ago. “Katie, please open the door. Let me explain- “

 

“These documents explain everything, dad. Thanks,” She said as her fist clenched into the computer mouse.

 

The knocking continued, not showing any signs of stopping. Dad knew that pissed her off. Matt would do it every time he had to call her down for dinner, and it never failed to try and kick his scrawny ass every time. Matt…

 

Wheels scraped against the wooden ground before she started to stomp to the door. She swung the door open, but not all the way. Just enough to let her body see the bright hallway light. Enough to let her dad see her disheveled self. Eyebags hang heavy under her eyes, short hair straying in all directions, and her frown showed how much she wanted to head back inside.

 

The doctor returned the frown, but it was out of concern and worry. “Katie, you look terrible…”

 

Of course she’d look terrible. She was purely running on coffee, having stayed so many nights awake just to read and listen and watch what they did to the SCPs. Not like the doctors or the staff did anything wrong to the anomalies, but they all terrified her so much she couldn’t get a minute of sleep.

 

Her father sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses in the process. “Please let me in. Let me explain. I think I can explain it way more than a few video clips and documents,” Same tried to joke.

 

Pidge looked like she didn’t want to budge, but a moment later; she caved in. She opened the door wider, letting the man in. On the way in, Sam reached over and flipped the light switch beside the door frame.

 

Her bedroom flooded with light, making the smaller squint their eyes and slightly hiss. But she still plopped onto her bed, the mattress squeaking underneath her weight. She ignored it, eyes glaring daggers at the floor. She can feel a new weight beside her, dipping the mattress.

 

There was a moment of silence before he spoke, “Listen, I know you’re still upset about Matt and I leaving you; but you need to see reason right now,” he watched as the small girl crossed her arms, “I know your mad about when we went missing.”

 

“You could’ve told us something before you left,” Pidge said, glare hardening on the ground. “You could have said you were going on a business trip… or training for Matt… or…”

 

Sam sighed, “I wish we could. But protocol is protocol. We were dealing with a keter SCP. SCP 354. A dangerous entity. I’m sure you probably already read about it by now.”

 

“The red pool,” Her voice said, shaken, “A red pool of blood that periodically lets entities emerge from it. Those entities attempt to escape from the site. Nearly all creatures emerging from SCP-354 have been extremely hostile and highly dangerous.” She looked at her dad, tears stinging her eyes, “You could have died!”

 

“I’m sorry…,” Sam apologized. “We were the most suitable for the job. We had to study the liquid and make suits that let us explore the pool. It was also Matt’s first job as my wingman. And my last independent SCP before I took charge of Lance.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Pidge’s cracked voice. “I’m also mad about… the state the SCPs are in. In every document, in every log, in every video; someone gets hurt- if not killed. I get that the people dying were criminals put into guard and Class-D jobs but...” She let herself breathe, not wanting to burst into another fit. “They’re still human.”

 

“What we offer to those criminals is a mercy. Instead of a lifetime of jailtime, where they can rot and be forgotten by society, we actually give them purpose. Purpose that protects the public. But it isn’t like we force them to take the job; we give them the choice,” Sam explained.

 

“What about the SCPs?”

  
Sam sighed, “Believe it or not: the only time we actually hurt the SCPs is when the superior approves its termination.” Pidge turned to him, confused. But he kept talking. “All test subjects are given anesthesia to not feel any pain during tests. Other than tests and interviews, we simply let them stay in their rooms.”

 

“Wait, then what about what Matt said?! I thought you’re done fucking lying to me!” Pidge said, about to stand, but Sam grabbed her shoulder.

 

He shook his head, a heavy frown on his face. Regret and pain seemed to flash into his eyes, the look of a guilty man on trial. “I am telling the truth.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“I am rather proud of the results, Doctor Holt and apprentice Holt,” Superior Silvia said, a smile on her face. But it looked forced, like her mind was preoccupied with something else. It wasn’t surprising, considering she was in charge of so many things. The SCP division is a heavy responsibility that was set on her shoulders._

_But that didn’t stop Matt, the newest addition to the division, from asking. “Superior Silvia, is something wr- “he was cut off by an elbow to the stomach, making him bend over in pain. His father sent him a disapproving look to his son. Sam saw it as disrespect, as her concerns are none of their business._

_The Superior shook her head to the doctor. “No, no. That’s alright. I’m just…” a sigh left her lips, “I’ve failed as the SCP superior. I’ve failed to protect the SCPs in my care.”_

_“You’re doing a perfectly great job, Superior Silvia. What made you think that? Did anything happen?” Sam asked._

_The guilt seemed to bury itself deep into her chest, shame bubbling up. She was angry at herself, she knew she could have done something to help the SCP. “… A doctor who was in charge with a Keter SCP has been doing unauthorized tests and experiments on him. Even gave him intense training that he shouldn’t be able to handle. He was 8 when he first got into containment and under her care. Now, in the age of 14- I fear it had traumatized him psychologically. And it is all my fault.”_

_“It isn’t. You trusted your staff to do their job. To do what they are being paid to do. You could have never seen this happening,” Sam tried to comfort the woman, but it seemed like it was not use._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he can see a woman being dragged away by two guards. Two doctors were following beside them; one of them was the infamous Dr. Bright. “People like you disgust me! Have you no soul, no humanity? The child is so innocent and pure- Only I can taint such delicious innocence!”_

_The woman growled, long white hair a mess as she tried to fight back. “Shut up, you perverted FREAK. How dare you try and stop my plans?! You see the potential in him, he can take down armies of our enemies with a single thought! Let me GO- I WILL BE BACK. AND ALL THE SCPS WILL BE SET INTO THEIR TRUE NATURE-!“_

_The sound of the door closing at the end of the hallway muted the crazed woman’s voice. The two Holts were dumbfounded by the display they had just witnessed. “She and her doctorate staff have been discharged and sent to be terminated. But now, the SCP needs a new doctor to take charge of it.”_

_“We can-!”  Matt suggested before his father elbowed his stomach again._

_The man glared at his son, another disappointed frown set on his face. “Haha! Don’t mind my son, Superior.  That is a decision only the Superior can make, you can’t just suggest we take care of a Keter SCP, Matthew! You barely got into this job- “_

_“Okay,” Silvia nonchalantly agreed._

_“Excuse me what?”_

_“If you are both willing to take care of this SCP, I am more than willing to give you that responsibility. Follow me.” They followed her to a containment room in heavy containment. Level 5. The Holts have heard that it was because Doctor Bright had an interest on this SCP._

_They walked into the observation room, the one-way glass showing the inside of the containment room. There was a boy there, curled into a ball on his bed. The Superior turned on the mic, making an echo sound. The SCP immediately shot up and attacked the speaker with water from the room’s humidity. Someone must check into that soon._

_The two men watched the boy growl at the speaker, ready to throw another wave of water at anything that makes a sound. Or anything that scares him. And at this point, everything was a threat to him. His own shadow scares him._

_“We’ll take him.”_

 

* * *

 

 

It was Thursday afternoon, and the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Lance opened the door to find Pidge standing on the other side, sling bag hang on her shoulder. Her eyes were set on the floor, too reluctant to look up. Now when guilt and shame was gnawing at her chest.

 

She let out a sniff. “Lance, I-“

 

She was cut off by arms wrapping around her, giving a tight and affectionate hug. Tears started to stream down her face as she hugged him back. “I’m sorry, I-I’m so sorry!” The girl kept chanting the apology like it was a prayer, her knees giving in beneath her as she crumpled into a crying heap in his arms.

 

“I started the investigation against you and Matt and dad! I was the one who kept pushing the investigation forward when the others didn’t want to! Everything was my fault! No one else’s! I’m so sorry, Lance! I’m fucking dumb, and stupid and so fucking immature! No wonder why dad and Matt never told me anything! I’m so sorry!”

 

The Cuban rocked the two of them back and forth, trying to comfort the crying girl. “Pidge, it’s alright. I forgive you-“

 

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness! I don’t deserve anything from you! What I did… it was so fucking stupid! You’re my friend! I shouldn’t have… shouldn’t have…”

 

“You learned from your mistakes. And that’s what’s important. I forgive you.”

 

It took the tears an hour to stop, and even then, they both refused to leave their spot on the front porch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh baaaabe~ we’re hoooome~” Matt’s voice said as he walked in, acting lovey-dovey as the door closed behind him. “Can I see my wonderful boyfriend pleaseee~?

 

Keith scoffed behind him, walking down to where the living room was. “Haha, very funny Matt. But I do not sound like-“

 

Two pairs of screaming came from the room, catching the men’s attention. “Fuck, LANCE!” Keith bolted down the hall, Matt following close behind. When they walked into the living room, they didn’t know what to expect.

 

But they certainly didn’t expect to see a laptop hooked up onto the tv, playing a scary movie. Although the two didn’t recognize the movie being played. And they certainly didn’t expect Pidge sitting on the couch, shaking in fear as she held onto an equally terrified Lance.

 

“Katie?!” Matt yelled out.

 

The two whipped their heads to look at the two newcomers, both still quivering in fear. “M-Matt…?” Her weak voice squeaked out. Lance moved forward to pause the video, giving the siblings the silence to talk.

 

Lance shot a supportive thumbs-up to Pidge, encouraging her to stand up and walk to the men. “Look… I’m really sorry for what I did. Everything was all my fault. I started the whole investigation against you guys. If… if it weren’t for me, none of this would have happened. I’m so sorry.”

 

The two stared at the girl for a moment before Matt grabbed her shoulder. “Just… don’t do it again, yeah? Those ropes were tight as fuck.”

 

Keith, following Matt’s lead, sat down on the couch. Hunk’s apple pie sat on the coffee table in front of them, half eaten. There was also a jar of half-eaten Nutella, a spoon sticking out of it. Lance had gotten addicted to the sweet taste, still oblivious to the fact that Nutella should be spread on bread and not eaten directly out of the jar.

 

“What are you watching? I don’t recognize the movie,” The paused video on the screen was black and white, almost like it had been filmed in the dark.

  
Lance laughed, leaning on Keith’s chest. He can hear his heartbeat beneath his ears, making his nerves ease a little. “That’s actually not a movie. We’re watching SCP video recordings. This one is about SCP 3008, the infinite IKEA. Pidge laughed at the title before we played it, now I don’t want to visit any IKEA- ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu
> 
> UwU next chap: They're all gonna be at Silvia's office so time skip OwO
> 
> Sleep deprivation is a bitch OOOOOwOOOOOO


	27. I want to be in the room where it happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others talk to the Superior. Lance wants to join, but he has a things he needs to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I referenced Hamilton  
> Burr is an interesting character, I love how he shifted from someone who Alexander asked for advice to to the man who shot him in the chest.

The air around Lance was tense, fear clouding his thoughts. It was Saturday. All of his friends were in Silvia’s office, all facing a life or death situation. Whether they join the SCP division as researchers and doctors or they are given Class-D positions. Or maybe they’ll be watched their entire lives. He wanted to know. But he wasn’t in the office.

 

As he was absent for most of the week; Keith, his loving partner, has left him paperwork to do. He’s left them in SCP-085’s observation room. He hasn’t met the SCP yet, but he wanted to check in on it. Maybe it would try and ease his worries.

 

Like, Superior Silvia wouldn’t turn them into Class-D personnel… right? They have so much potential in them, and they’d be great help around the division. Sure, Adam and Shiro would have to resign from the air division and be part of the research team. Maybe they can check SCPs that are stationed all around the world! I mean, they wouldn’t be the ones putting their lives in danger anymore. Plus, he’s heard that the salary of the SCP division is way more than any other divisions the Garrison held.

 

The observation door opened, revealing the simple set up that was the same for every other observation room. A table and a chair, facing the large one-way glass. Sure enough, a folder of files was on top of the table, a paper clip holding everything together. He grabbed it and looked over to the glass, looking into the containment room.

 

There was a lonesome piece of paper on a table. That can’t… possibly be an SCP, right? But if they have an IKEA as an SCP; almost anything can, he guessed. Shrugging, he went out of the observation room and into the containment room. He had to make sure no containment breaches were made. After the incident with SCP-040, which led to the mess of last week, he wasn’t risking anything.

 

The door hissed opened, letting Lance stepping into the room. He walked over to the table, taking a good look at the piece of paper. There was a drawing of a woman, curled into a ball. Was… was this a sort of joke? Was this an actual SCP? “U-uh… hi there! I’m Lance,” he hesitantly greeted.

 

At once, the girl shot up and looked at the Cuban. Her gaze was confused and in shock. Not to say that Lance wasn’t equally surprised. “OH MY GOD, YOU CAN MOVE!” He said as he took a step back. The girl looked at the boy before extending her hands and started to say something in sign language. It made sense, she was a drawing, after all. Sound must not be able to travel out from the paper.

 

“You’re not one of the usual doctors that visit me…” the girl signed, hands moving delicately. It was quick, but not too quick. Just enough to get her message across as fast and clear as it could. “I’m Cassandra. But call me Cassy.”

 

The Cuban smiled down at the drawing, “It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Cassy. And no, I’m not a doctor. Well… I am, but- uh… I’m an SCP, like you. I’ve just been given permission to take care of other SCPs and test them.”

 

He watched as the girl seemed to perk up, a small smile drawing itself onto her face. “Oh! So, you understand how lonely it gets in containment, right?” She looked down at her hands, flexing them before signing; “You understand how wrong our existence is… right? How unnatural we are and how… we shouldn’t exist?”

 

The man froze. He didn’t expect these types of questions so early on into the conversation, but he supposed he should have expected it. “Containment does get lonely… At least you’re classified as safe-class, almost anybody can just stop by and greet you,” his warm smile turned sad as he looked away from the drawing.

 

“See, my first years in containment; I was classified as a keter SCP. I saw everything as a threat, I trusted nothing. And as a result, I have used my abilities against staff and guards. I'm sure I've taken a few lives already, but I can't remember. It was probably because of the tests and training I’ve been put through because of my doctor. I’ve been moved down to Euclid after I got into the care of Doctor Holt, but every time I look back on those years; the word keter would drill itself into my head.”

 

Cassy covered her mouth in shock, almost wanting to reach out and comfort him. She knew it was impossible, but she couldn't help but hesitantly raise a hand to him. He was tearing up a bit, grabbing the sleeve of his uniform jacket to try and ground himself. “But… even if our existence isn’t welcomed in this world, seen as anomalies in society, I think… we’re put here for a reason. Sure, we never asked to be born like this… but there must be a reason, right?”

 

Those words, that he has a purpose in this world, is the only thing that kept him going through the first years of containment. When he was shoved into his room after training and tests, his exhausted body would use the last of his energy to curl into himself on the floor. That thought would circle around his mind.

 

**_‘He’ll leave one day. This torture wouldn’t stay for the rest of his life. He’s been given this power for a reason. He’s here for a reason. He’s not a mistake. This wasn’t a punishment. He was meant to exist.’_ **

 

But there were days. There were days when dark thoughts started to crawl into his head and made a home in his broken mind. _‘ **What did I do to deserve this? No one should go through this. You’re locked up because you’re a monster. You shouldn’t exist. You’re a mistake. Get rid of yourself. Get rid of anything that hurts you. No one can save you. No one. ~~Monster~~.’**_

Ever since he’s been in the Holts’ care, those thoughts only came when the lights of his room were turned off and no one was there to occupy his thoughts. But ever since he’s left containment, those thoughts never came back. The last time he’s felt them crawl back into his mind was when the others found out his secret.

 

For Keith, all he felt was anger. Maybe because he gave his trust to him when he asked. Maybe it was because he never felt so much love for anyone before, and it scared him. And the fact that that person he loved so much would betray him like that sent him into a rage. He snapped out of it as soon as he realized that he could never bring himself to hurt him.

 

As for when the rest of the group found out, those thoughts buried themselves into Lance’s mind like a parasite. Constantly reminding himself that **_he should have seen this coming. He’s a monster that should be kept in a cage, if not killed._** The fact that Pidge had called him a monster didn’t help either. Those thoughts buried into his mending mind, making him break down into tears. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt them either. It was his fault, anyways.

 

Looking at Cassy, who was scared and filled with so much despair, just made him think of his past self. So, he smiled; trying to get the drawing to do the same. “I’ve been in your shoes before, Cassy. Trust me when I say that our existences are no mistake. Trust me.”

 

* * *

 

 

That talk with SCP 085 had lifted a boulder of worry off of Lance’s chest. As he was comforting Cassy, he was comforting himself, too. He had left the room with a few drawings he found in the table’s drawer, obviously to let Cassy play in the different artworks. The girl can transfer herself onto other papers and art, taking the art style of the paper if it wasn’t blank.

 

She asked him to draw a scene for her, and Lance couldn’t bring himself to object. She asked for a puppy, new clothes, and food. She commended his art skills, saying they were much better than what the doctor’s have drawn for her. He was thankful that the Holts were nice enough to let him have these habits when he was in containment, his former doctor saw it useless. She didn't provide him anything but food and psychological trauma.

 

There was a drawer in the table, containing print outs of famous paintings. He set them down on the table to let Cassy explore every single one. It gets boring in containment, after all, it wouldn’t hurt to have a little bit of entertainment.

 

He walked down the halls, heading to the elevator to get to the Superior’s office on the top floor. He started to think about the situation his friends were in, but he couldn’t help but feel like Superior Silvia would never waste amazing potential. Like Keith, she probably already had her eyes on them.

 

His mind was so preoccupied, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. Turning a corner, he had hit someone. Lance dropped the folder in his hands, the paper clip doing nothing to stop the papers from spilling onto the ground. “O-oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t notice you- I’m so sorry,” Lance rambled as he knelt and grabbed the files.

 

It surprised Lance when the person he had bumped into also knelt down, helping him pick up the papers. The stranger laughed, voice smooth and almost like it was weaved from silk and velvet. “No need for apologies, meeting a pretty star like yourself is always welcomed.”

 

“O-oh, okay! I’m still sorry, though.” The Cuban said as he picked up the last of the files. He looked up, taking an actual look at the man’s face. Long white hair was pulled into a ponytail, blue eyes were sharp as they stared back at him. A black turtle neck and pants were draped with the usual white lab coat doctors wear. He had a cunning and sophisticated look to him. “Have I seen you somewhere before?”

 

The man hummed, “I’d remember meeting someone as exquisite as you.”

 

Lance ignored the statement, tapping his chin as he tried to remember the man. “Ah! You were at the shooting at target a few weeks ago! I’m happy you survived it.” The Cuban smiled as he stood up, the man following him. “I’m surprised you work in this division, though I can’t say I’ve seen you around the division before.”

 

He didn’t recognize the man, but that wasn’t too abnormal. The SCP division is vast and the floors just keep getting deeper and larger with each SCP kept. Of course there would be doctors and staff he didn’t meet with. He just wanted to start some sort of conversation.

 

“I am stationed somewhere else, actually. I just came here to attend to a task that is of utmost importance,” The man replied, keeping the easy smile on his face as he handed the files he picked up back to the SCP.

 

Lance grabbed the files, smiling back at the man. “Please, don’t let me keep you! Don’t want you to be late.”

 

“Actually- “the man handed another folder to Lance, it looked identical to the folder he had. It must be some sort of policy to have all files in a long, brown folder with a paper clip. “You would be an absolute help to me if you hand this folder to Superior Silvia right away. My time here is limited, and it would help ease my mind.”

 

The Cuban grabbed the folder, “That’s perfect timing, actually. I’m on my way to her office right now. I’d be happy to give this to her for you."

 

“Thank you, you have no idea how much help that is to me,” the man said.

 

“It’s no problem, really!” The SCP spoke up as his left hand kept the two folders close to his chest.

 

The man grabbed his free right hand, bringing it to his lips and leaving a delicate peck on them. Lance was taken aback by the gesture, confused by how sudden it was. “You have my greatest thanks. I look forward to working with you, Lance. Please, tell the Superior that the folder is from Lotor.”

 

Then the man was gone, walking past him. But Lance was too dumbfounded to stop him. He didn’t remember giving Lotor his name. He shrugged it off. Maybe other doctors knew his name because he was the only SCP in staff? Yeah, why else would he know his name?

 

* * *

 

 

The office door silently opened, letting Lance step into the room. Only Superior Silvia noticed his presence, as his friends’ backs were turned to him, but she only offered a knowing look to him. He caught on to the conversation quickly.

 

“It would be an honor to work under your division, Miss Welburns. But please, let us all think over this. Give us until Monday,” Shiro said, the rest of his friends nodding.

 

The woman closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. “Of course, this is after all your decision. I do appreciate you all giving this job a chance. I can give either Sunday or Monday as a test day, as I have done with all the other people that are given this opportunity.”

 

When everyone said their thanks, Lance stepped forward. “Thank you so much for letting my friends have this opportunity. I still can’t help but apologize again. Everything is my fault, after all. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have this problem to begin with.”

 

“Lance, it’s my fault. Stop blaming yourself,” Pidge spoke up behind him. She still didn’t stop apologizing to the three, even going into tears as she apologized to Olia before they went in the office.

 

The Cuban shook his head, chuckling a bit, before setting down the folder onto the table in front of him. “Also, this folder is for you. It’s from doctor Lotor.”

 

The smile on the woman’s face dropped, her eyes widening in shock. “Wait, did you say-“

 

She was cut off with the sound of the alarm blaring into the room, the office flashing red. In the speaker system, a voice rang out.

 

**Code Black, SCP-682 has breached containment. Code Black, SCP-682 had breached containment. Code Black, SCP-682 has breached containment.**

 

That sentence repeated itself over and over. On the other side of the door, loud footsteps ran down the hall. Doctors must have been panicking, trying to get out of the building as fast as they could. Ignoring the confusion of the people in front of her, Silvia opened the folder in front of her. There was a single paper, pinned down by the paper clip.

 

_ **SURPRISE.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know that this ain't an April Fools prank 
> 
> :)
> 
> how are you all today? <3


End file.
